FMA Sleepover
by lalipops
Summary: The fma crew comes to my imaginary mansion for a double sleepover. Surprises await. Not great with summaries. Beware of stupidity. First few chapters are bad, being that I was an inexperienced humor writer at that point.
1. The Guests

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters. I also don't own a real mansion, but I do own one in my imagination, and that's where this story is coming from so that doesn't really count.

Note: This is during modern time, but with some strange, more futuristic things. This is my first fanfic, so please don't shout at me. I'm still new to this.

* * *

**The Guests**

"Hey Lali! You done getting the snacks ready?" a girl around 5' 3" with short brown hair shouted toward the kitchen.

No one answered. The girl gets an anime vein, and then goes into the kitchen to see what was going on.

She finds her friend, about 5' 5" with brown hair a bit past her shoulders, named Lali, sleeping with her head on the table, the snacks ready in front of her. She gets an anime drop then grabs an ice pack and presses it to the back of her friend's neck.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Lali screamed, and then she looks over to her friend. "Oh hi, Michi."

"What do you mean 'Oh hi, Michi.'! YOU WERE SLEEPING!" the girl now known as Michi shouted at her.

"Oh, I was? Sorry, hehehe," Lali said with a sheepish grin. Michi does an anime fall. "Well, the snacks are ready, let's take them out to the party room."

They carried the bowls of snacks to the party room. Their other friend, around 5' 4" with dark brown hair a bit longer than Lali's, named Jamie, was in a bean bag chair with a laptop on her lap. She looked up and said, "Finally, the snacks are here."

"Hehe, yeah. I kind of fell asleep," Lali replied. Jamie did an anime fall like Michi.

"How are you going to stay awake throughout the sleepover if you fall asleep while getting some snacks ready?"

"I was up late last night playing my GBA. I'm fine now. I got enough sleep just now."

"I would think so, taking an hour to get snacks ready, but we were too busy with getting the party activities ready to notice the time."

"Oh well, it's 5:30 pm now. Everything is ready. Do you think they're all outside by now?" Michi asked.

"I think 30 minutes is enough time for all of them to get here, if not, I kill them!" Jamie said. Lali and Michi sweat-dropped.

**45 Minutes Ago On the Front Lawn**

Winry Rockbell steps onto the front lawn in front of the mansion in front of her. "Why did I even come this early when I know there are going to be late people?" she asked herself. She reads over the party invite she got a week ago.

_Party!_

_What: Double Sleepover at my place_

_Where: 1 Lali Imagination Street_

_When: A week from today at 5 pm_

_Note: Will not let anyone in until everyone is here. Bring swimming and sleeping gear. And everything else people bring to sleepovers._

"Ed and Al say they got the same invite from the girls. But with Ed, he'll find some reason to be late, and Al's not leaving without his brother. Ughh." Winry finds a place to sit on the grass and waits.

**Between 5 and 5:30 pm on the Front Lawn**

"Brother, we were going to be late for the party and inconvenience anyone who has to wait outside because everyone has to be here," Alphonse Elric (he's in his real body because I'm so nice) told his older brother, Edward Elric.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But look, Al, we're the first ones here!" Ed exclaimed throwing his arms into the air dropping his things.

CRASH! A wrench struck Ed, leaving him twitching on the ground. Then a familiar voice shouts, "Am I invisible to you? I've been waiting here for 15 minutes and not one person comes early! Then you go saying _you're_ the first ones here, not even seeing me?"

"Oh. Sorry Winry. Didn't see you there," Ed says getting up. Al gets an anime sweat drop, and Winry does an anime fall, gets up, gets an anime vein, and throws her wrench at Ed.

"Can't you two stop that?" Al half shouted. "Let's just wait until the others show up."

"Well, knowing the girls, they probably invited some bunch of weirdos," Ed said crossing his arms. (A/N: Letting me clarify, as opposed to the first version of this chapter, since I have been getting "disrespectful" reviews about why the heck the fma crew would go to an anonymous sleepover, I have decided to change that part of the story. I am sick and tired of these reviews, so now, the fma crew woke up one morning, and suddenly all remembering old female acquaintances that were being any logical thought. If you think the explanation was too short, think how much more logical this sounds.)

"Well, the invite says it starts at 5 pm, so the others should be getting here," Winry said looking at the invite.

A minute later, there was rustling behind a big bush, and then Riza Hawkeye comes out with her gun at the ready. She looks around, spotting Ed, Al, and Winry, and looks around some more. After her little inspection, she calls toward behind the bush, "Okay! Everything is clear, sir!" Roy Mustang, Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Kain Feury, Vato Falman, Alex Louis Armstrong, and Maes Hughes came out of the bush looking around cautiously. Ed, Al, and Winry were watching silently until….

"MUSTANG? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ed cried out in surprise and rage.

"What? Can't a military officer take a break?" Roy answered with his annoying smirk.

"That's not what I mean! Who would invite someone like YOU?" Ed shouted pointed at Roy.

"Why hello there, Edward," Roy waved.

"ARE YOU IGNORING ME?" Ed yelled.

"No, just simply greeting you," Roy replied. Ed huffed.

"So, you knew these girls too, Colonel?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I woke up one morning just suddenly remembering them, and then in the mail I had an invite to a party from them. Strange, I know…" Roy explained.

"That's kind of the same with us," Al said.

"Hmm…" Mustang thought for a moment before turning to Edward. "I see you haven't grown much, as usual, Fullmetal."

"Why you!" Ed yelled. He turned his automail arm into a dagger (me: yup, still has the old automail Winry: IT IS NOT OLD! Me: whatever…) and started going after Mustang.

"You would attack you're commanding officer?" Mustang asked.

"We're in a different world now. So you're not my commanding officer!" Ed shouts. Roy replies by snapping his fingers. A fight between Ed and Roy starts. No one tries to stop it because it's a bit too uhh…. destructive for anyone to just run into and it was good entertainment.

While no one was paying attention, Scar had come but he wasn't killing anyone… yet.

**5:31 pm still out on the Front Lawn**

Lali pokes her head out of the door, but no one notices because the fight is still going on. She looks around to see that everyone is there. She says kind of loudly, "Ummm, hi?" Everyone stops what they were doing and looks toward the door. "You can all come in now." She sticks her head back in, then opens the door even more. Everyone steps in hesitantly because they weren't sure what was going to happen.

They see two other girls with the girl they just saw, and they start asking questions. Ed is the one who speaks first.

"Ok, why did you invite us here for a party just suddenly one day when we haven't seen each other in… just about forever?" Ed demands.

"Well, we were just looking through our old albums, and we saw you people in the pictures, and we decided we got reacquainted," the taller one of the other two girls replies.

Before Ed can reply, Roy asks, "But we don't really remember you girls. Not even names… all we know is that many of the things you do defy logic."

"Oh great, that's how they remember us," Lali whispered to her friends.

"But technically they don't remember? We snuck in their rooms while they were sleeping and used the memory adding thing that we 'borrowed' from some scientific research center so they wouldn't be suspicious of coming here," Michi whispered to her friend.

"I was just being sarcastic… I know how we got them here," Lali said.

"What are you girls whispering about?" Mustang asked.

"None of your business, Colonel Mustard," Jamie replied.

"What did you call me?" Roy says with a glare and an anime vein getting ready to snap his fingers. Lali presses a button on a remote control right before he snaps his fingers. There was a spark, but no big boom. "Huh? What happened?" Roy asked dumbfounded. Everyone looked at the three girls also confused.

"This button stops all alchemy in the house, which reminds me, I better put up the force field," Lali answered while pressing another button.

"Can we get your names, please? We don't remember you all too clearly," Havoc asked a bit annoyed.

"My name is Lali, and these are my two best buds, Michi and Jamie, and we kind of share this mansion," Lali answered pointing at her friends.

"Lali and Michi? Those are strange names," Ed says.

"Brother, that's rude!" Al says quietly nudging his brother.

"They're nicknames, you have a problem with that?" Michi said to Ed with a glare.

"They're nicknames? Then what are your real names? And why doesn't Jamie have a nickname?"

"Jamie just doesn't have a nickname, and for our real names, you don't need to know."

"So what's up with the force field?" Al asked trying to stop the arguing.

"It keeps you all from leaving, and keeps the fan girls out," Lali explained.

"I have…. fans?" Roy asked with a smirk. Riza puts up her gun.

Michi looks at the gun and says, "Which reminds me to confiscate any _dangerous_ belongings." She takes the remote control from Lali.

"WHAT?" everyone shouts.

"Don't worry. You'll get them back after the party."

"That's not what we mean! We were never told about this 'security check'!" Ed shouts.

"Too bad," Michi said while pressing a button on the remote, freezing everyone in the room except her, Jamie, and Lali. Michi starts "confiscating" the _dangerous_ belongings. First, Roy's gloves, and any extra gloves he might carry around with him. Next, Winry's wrench, and checked to see if she happened to have another wrench with her, which she didn't. Then, the other military officers were checked for guns, especially Riza, and they all did have guns. Armstrong was rid of his gauntlets that allow him to do that powerful alchemy. Hughes was ridden of his knives and pictures of his daughter. One more item was taken and the fma characters had something done to them.

Michi pressed the unfreeze button. The fma crew was toilet papered while they were frozen. They took about 10 minutes trying to get out because they couldn't use alchemy or anything because they were confiscated, and the girls did some major toilet papering. Jamie recorded the whole thing on her camera, but she hid it right away when they were done un-toilet papering themselves. They checked their pockets and found out that they had been confiscated. Hughes whined that he didn't have his pictures of his daughter anymore. Then Ed noticed something.

"WHERE'S MY RED JACKET?" Ed shouted, and noticed that Michi was wearing it, and then Roy noticed that she had his gloves on. "GIVE ME BACK MY RED JACKET!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY GLOVES!" Roy shouted. Michi just pressed another button. "And what does that button do?" Roy asked annoyed.

"It keeps you from taking back your stuff," Michi replied simply with a smirk that made Mustang's smirk look wimpy.

"THAT IS SO NOT FAIR!" Winry exclaimed.

"YEAH!" Ed agreed.

"Shut up, Fullmetal Pipsqueak," Lali told him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE HAS TO RIDE A TRAIN TO GO TO THE BATHROOM?" Ed shouted.

"You…. duh. Anyways, the next train comes in about 5 minutes, I got a ticket here," Lali says while holding up a train ticket.

"Oh sure then…. Wait…. I DON'T NEED A TRAIN TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Ed shouted in more rage.

"Oh, you don't? What a shame. And I thought you would need this ticket." Lali said calmly.

"NO I DON'T! BESIDES, WE'RE THE SAME HEIGHT!" Ed shouted some more.

"But I don't have temper tantrums like a certain blondie here," Lali answered calmly.

"So, I bet you're older than me. I don't remember your ages. How old are you and your friends? 16? 17?" Ed asked still a bit red. Lali and her friends looked at each other, back at Ed, looked at each other again, and started laughing like crazy. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT? I JUST ASKED YOU A SIMPLE QUESTION AND YOU LAUGH LIKE YOU'RE MAD!"

"You… hahaha… You need to…. HAHAHA…. You need to work on guessing ages… HAHAHAHAHA!" Jamie said trying not to laugh too much.

"Maybe he has….. hahaha… trouble…. hahaha…. 'cause he's so short." Michi said also trying not to laugh.

"I AM NOT SHORT! NOW JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Ed demanded.

"Ok then," Lali said laughing. "I'm 13… hahaha…. along with Michi…. hahaha…. and Jamie's 12….. hahaha." Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor, and Ed started twitching.

"So…. You're 13 and about the same height as the Fullmetal?" Roy asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, so?" Lali replied calming down finally over the laugh.

"Well, it's just that Ed is 15 and you're…. hey why are you making a disgusted face?" Roy started saying, but looked over Lali's shoulder, well, kind of her head, and saw Michi with a disgusted face.

"GOD! Your stuff smells like SHIT, Ed!" Michi exclaimed. Everyone started laughing except Ed.

"WHAT?"

"Here Michi, I'll put it in the wash for you. It should be done after dinner," Lali suggested.

"Ok," Michi replied throwing the red jacket to Lali. Then she puts up her hands, in a snapping position, with Roy's gloves on her hands. "So I just snap, right?"

"NO!" Everyone of the fma group yells.

"Michi, you can't do alchemy, the alchemy button is off," Jamie reminds Michi. Everyone sighs. "But I bet Lali will turn it on for you," Jamie says evilly with a smirk like Michi's. Everyone's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls. Lali pressed the button without saying anything. Michi snapped, there was a big boom, and Lali pressed the button again but no one of the fma crew saw.

When the smoke cleared, Mustang's hair was mostly burned off. Mustang had an anime vein, Everyone started laughing.

"OI ROY! Hahahahaha…. Those girls got you good… hahaha." Hughes said trying to control his laughter.

"Well, Mr. Colonel, do you have anything to say about us taking your stuff now?" Michi said to Mustang with a smirk.

Then, Mustang smirked and then said, "Hey, Fullmetal, quick, they still have the alchemy button on! Get our stuff and that remote!" Ed jumped at the command, but he quickly clapped his hands and touched them to the ground. Nothing happened.

"Uh… What happened?" Feury asked.

"Didn't you see me turn the alchemy button off right after Michi used alchemy?" Lali asked with a slight smirk. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"You kids have this well planned out don't you?" Armstrong said with his little sparkles.

"Teens… well, almost for me… and yes," Jamie replied.

"So… how exactly do these things work?" Lali asked with Riza's gun in her hand, looking at it carefully. Everyone's eyes widened.

"You're not old enough to handle a gun are you?" Breda asked with a scared look, well, everyone had a scared look, except Michi and Jamie.

"Does Michi look old enough to handle fire?" Lali asked positioning the gun to point at the painting of a target a few yards in front of her. Everyone took huge steps back from the painting.

"Eh, no," Hughes answered.

_BANG! BANG!_ Lali shot at the painting, but both went a bit too high. "Hmmm, need to work on my aim," Lali said thoughtfully.

"What about you don't work on it at all?" Ed said still a bit shocked from the gun shots.

"Whatever, I don't do too much damage to anything anyways, that's Jamie's job," Lali answered back. The fma crew looked at Jamie, who now had Winry's wrench in her hand. She glanced at Ed, and gave an evil smirk. Ed's eyes widened, and he was about to run, but it was too late, the wrench had knocked him out unconscious.

"Wow, that did more damage than Winry usually would have done," Al said a bit amused standing over his brother. Lali started poking him with a gun.

"Don't poke him with a gun!" Winry shouted. Lali got an amused smirk, and pulled the trigger. "NO!"

Nothing happened. "Don't you all recognize a water gun when you see one? Do you think I'm that stupid to poke a person with a gun?"

Everyone of the fma crew opened their mouths and said, "Well…"

"Never mind don't answer that," Lali said with a grumble.

"It's about time to order pizza isn't it?" Jamie asked. It was already 6 pm. At the mention of food, Ed immediately woke up.

"Yeah, let's get our guests into the eating hall so we can order," Michi agreed.

"Yup, everyone follow us," Lali said with a hand motion that told them to follow.

"This is going to be a one hell of a party," Ed grumbled. Everyone mumbled in agreement.

* * *

(A/N: This was rewritten for the fact that the "disrespectful" reviews "disrespectfully" kept on telling me how my early 13 year old logic was out of wack, and I wasn't too happy with it either, BUT THOSE PEOPLE COULD HAVE SAID IT NICER, GEEZ… So I changed it kind of a lot, but it's basically just the fact that the fma crew's brains were messed with so they think that they knew the girls, ok then… And I'm sorry if there is anything that I forgot to change because of the slight change in story, and if you would tell me nicely what I didn't change, I'll fix it as soon as I can…. Now… I really need to work on my other fanfics… ) 


	2. Pizza!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters. If I did I wouldn't have this disclaimer.

* * *

**Pizza!**

Lali and her friends had taken the fma crew in the dining hall to order pizza.

"So, that makes 3 cheese pizzas, 3 pepperoni and sausage pizzas, and 2 Hawaiian pizzas, 'k gang?" Lali asked with a notepad in her hand. Everyone simply nodded (Mustang's hair has magically grown back by now). Lali called the pizza place (I don't care which, just choose a pizza place) and when she was done she told them that the pizza will be here in about half an hour to 45 minutes.

"So what are we supposed to do until then?" Falman asked. The fma crew nodded at his question.

Jamie opened her mouth to say something, but Scar interrupted (forgot about him, huh?), "I WILL NOW KILL YOU ALL!"

"Huh?" The fma crew asked. Everyone looked around to Scar, and he had an Exterminator Ray (Made that up. It exterminates things if you didn't figure that out yet) and he had it pointed it at Havoc. "NO!"

SHWOOM! It exterminated Havoc. The fma crew gasped. Lali and her friends blinked and watched. Scar then exterminated Hughes, then Hawkeye, and then Al. "HUGHES! HAWKEYE! ALPHONSE!" the fma crew shouted.

Jamie then noticed something. "HEY THAT'S MY EXTERMINATOR RAY! HOW DID YOU GET IT?" Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Scar is exterminating everyone and all you care about is how he got your exterminator ray?" Ed shouted, who was really angry that Scar killed Al (well, duh, who wouldn't?).

"TURN ON YOUR ALCHEMY BUTTON!" Roy shouted at Lali.

"Then he'll start killing you the old fashioned way, blowing your brains out," Lali said calmly.

"NO! IT'S SO FULLMETAL CAN DO ALCHEMY!" Roy shouted.

"JUST GIVE ME THAT!" Jamie took the remote, pressed the button, and spoke into it, "Security, we got a mad man exterminating everyone with my Exterminator Ray." Security people started coming down from ropes, hit Scar with a tranquilizer dart, took the Exterminator Ray from him and gave it to Jamie, and wrapped him in chains. Michi opened a door that looked like was covered in soft, spongy material, and Security threw Scar in there for solitary confinement.

"Thanks!" Lali and her friends waved at the agents as they got on the ropes again and disappeared. They looked at the fma crew. They were all trying to hold back tears.

"I almost pity them," Lali said.

"Whatever, let's just stop their crying," Michi said as she grabbed the remote. She pressed a button and four huge pencils appeared, and started drawing Havoc, Hughes, Hawkeye (3 H's), and Al. The fma crew was shocked and stared at the three girls.

"How did you do that?" Breda managed to say while the rest of the fma crew was still shocked.

"It's an awesome remote isn't it?" Jamie asked. "I mean it can also do this!" She took the remote from Michi and pressed a button. A box appeared out of the floor. The door to the box opened and a golden retriever came out and it started chasing Breda, who was in fact, frightened because of the dog.

"AHHHHHH! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOG!" Breda screamed with the dog chasing him. Everyone just watched him being chased around until the dog finally got bored of chasing Breda, and instead pounced on Ed (it's a big golden retriever too).

"GET THIS MUTT OFF OF ME!" Ed shouted at the three girls.

"Mutt? That's not a very nice thing to say Elric," Lali commented.

"I DON'T CARE JUST GET IT OFF ME!" Ed shouted some more.

"Alright then just quit yelling," Jamie said annoyed and pressed a button on the remote which made the dog disappear.

"Well that took up about 20 minutes. What to do now?" Michi asked.

"OH I GOT AN IDEA!" Hughes exclaimed and pulled out photos of Elysia. The three girls were shocked.

"I thought you confiscated those, Michi," Jamie said a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, I thought I did," Michi answered back.

"I guess he has an endless amount of those things," Lali said.

"Isn't she soooooooo CUTE?" Hughes exclaimed while sprouting stretchable arms and shoving all of the photos in everyone's faces. Everyone had an anime sweat drop. Jamie and Michi snuck away from the crowd and gave Lali the remote. Jamie and Michi soon came back hiding something behind their backs.

"Now?" Lali asked. Michi and Jamie silently nodded with evil grins on their faces. Lali pressed a button on the remote and the pictures of Elysia floated into the air in front of Michi and Jamie. The fma crew watched, wondering what the girls were doing with the remote now. The girls looked at each other with slight smirks on their faces, and Jamie and Michi took out flame-throwers behind their backs.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Jamie and Michi shouted while burning up the photos.

**Slow Motion **

"NOOOOOOOO!" Hughes shouted while Jamie and Michi kept on burning the pictures. Hughes fell to the ground and hid his hands in his face.

**End Slow Motion**

"That took care of that!" Michi exclaimed triumphantly.

"And if you take out anymore photos, we'll do the same to them. Got it Hughes?" Jamie asked innocently.

"Why? Why?" Hughes mumbled into his hands. The fma crew looked happy… shocked, but happy.

"You could actually stop him from shoving photos in our faces?" Roy asked a bit shocked (geez, the fma crew is shocked awfully a lot aren't they?).

"Yup, something you could never do," Lali said with a grin. Roy twitched.

"What now?" Michi asked. The pizza had not arrived yet.

"We could play Pin-the-Braid-On-Ed," Jamie suggested with a smirk.

"WHAT! NO WAY! WE ARE NOT _PINNING_ ANYTHING ON ME!" Ed shouted in rage.

"I was just suggesting something. Don't have to bite my head off," Jamie said in annoyance.

"We could just watch TV," Lali suggested. Everyone shrugged and agreed. So everyone (except Scar) watched someone bonk someone else on the head on TV until the pizza came.

"Do I hear shouting outside?" Al asked.

"You do? Then the pizza must be here," Lali said getting up taking the remote with her.

"How do you know that?" Feury asked curious.

"The force field is up, no one can come in, remember?" Michi answered for Lali.

"I have to first check for over-crazed fans first. Then I can take down the force field," Lali explained. The fma crew had anime sweat drops on their heads. "Looks like we're unlucky today, we got 5 crazy fan girls on the prowl," Lali said looking at a screen that showed what was happening on the outside premises.

"Should we send special security after them?" Michi asked,

"Yeah, I believe that would be a good idea," Lali said studying the screen.

"Jamie, are you ready?" Michi asked.

"Always ready," Jamie answered back evilly with an evil grin, and was holding Winry's wrench… evilly. She stood positioned in front of the door ready to open it.

"What does Jamie have to do with 'special security'?" Havoc asked.

"You'll see," Michi answered.

"Ready to take down the force field in three….. two….. ONE!" Lali counted down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jamie ran outside screaming and started knocking out the fan girls out one by one. The fma crew had huge anime sweat drops on their heads now. When Jamie was done, she searched through the girls' stuff and put certain items in a bag that magically appeared beside her. Then she tied them up and threw them into the back of a truck that magically got there, and the truck drove the girls to who-knows-where. She turned to the pizza delivery guy who was really Pick-Boy from Nickelodeon and was looking at her with his usual stupid grin. She put the bag with the fan girls' stuff in it on her back and snatched the pizza from Pick-Boy, paid him, and then kicked him far, far away.

Jamie came back with a look of accomplishment on her face. When she came in through the door with the pizza, the fma crew immediately stepped away from her with scared faces. The girls looked at the fma crew and chuckled.

"Ed, Roy, your faces look the most scared," Michi said with a smirk. Jamie and Lali were laughing silently behind her.

"Nuh-uh," Ed said first.

"Uh-huh," Michi replied back.

"Nuh-uh," Roy countered.

"Uh-huh," Jamie countered back.

"Ok, that's enough. Jamie, so what did you get this time?" Lali said eyeing the bag.

"Oh ya this," Jamie said opening the bag and dumping the contents onto the floor. The three girls kneeled onto the floor to examine them. The fma crew leaned over them to see better.

"Ed fan, Al fan, Roy fan, Roy fan," Jamie said throwing the items over her head, and Roy being Roy, smirked when he heard his name twice. "ENVY?"

"What? Envy? We didn't even invite him, right?" Michi asked.

"Yeah, the Homunculi don't really have a permanent address, and anyway, they would be too much trouble, we would have to pay a LOT for pizza because of Gluttony," Lali explained.

"I didn't ask for an explanation, I asked if we invited him or not," Michi said.

"Yeah, I know, I just felt like it," Lali answered. Michi and Jamie just mumbled something under their breath. Lali shook her head. "Oh well, we got the pizza, so let's eat!"

The fma crew was directed back to the dining hall and the girls got plates. The fma crew started taking the pizza they wanted.

When everyone got what they wanted, Lali asked, "Ok, time for drinks. We got all kinds of drinks, except alcoholic drinks, since we're underage. So, Al, what do you want?"

"Eh…. Lemonade is fine," Al answered back.

"Ok…," Lali said pressing a few buttons on the remote. She asked everyone what they wanted and finally pressed a final button and everyone's drinks came up from little trapdoors on the table. The three girls smiled evilly while glancing at Ed's direction.

"WHAT! THIS ISN'T ROOT BEER! THIS IS MILK! I HATE MILK! WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ME MILK?" Ed shouted. Jamie threw Winry's wrench at him like a boomerang. Ed glared at her. Jamie glared right back with double the force. Ed looked away.

"Keep you hair on, blondie. It was just a joke," Lali said while switching Ed's milk with root beer.

"BLONDIE?" Ed shouted outraged.

"Yeah, blondie, have a problem with it?" Michi answered with a glare. Ed glared back but turned back to his pizza when he saw he couldn't beat Michi's glare.

**A few minutes later….**

Ed was eating like a pig and everyone was staring at him. He finally looked up at everyone staring at him like he was an alien. "What?"

"Can you act anymore like a pig?" Roy asked.

"Hey, what's THAT supposed to mean?" Ed asked and took a gulp of his drink.

"What does it sound like, pipsqueak?" Roy answered.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE HAS TO USE AN ELEVATOR TO GO UP ONE STAIR?" Ed shouted a bit of his food spitting out of his mouth.

"I never said any of that," Roy said eyeing the food that was spitted out with disgust.

"You just spit out food you little piggy," Jamie told Ed also eyeing the food with disgust but watched Ed with interest waiting for his outburst.

"LITTLE? PIGGY?" Ed shouted throwing his arms into the air knocking Al and Winry out of their chairs.

"HEY! ED, KEEP YOUR TEMPER DOWN. YOUR TEMPER JUST KNOCKED US OUT OF OUR CHAIRS!" Winry shouted at Ed and wishing she had her wrench with her. Jamie was thinking that Winry probably wanted her wrench at that time so she magically popped up behind Ed's chair and hit him in the head. Ed's head smashed into his plate.

"Oh…. Now I don't have to use something other than a wrench to hit him," Winry said a bit relieved she didn't have to search for a substitute for her wrench.

"Yeah… wouldn't want a food fight starting," Michi said. Everyone started to imagine a food fight starting, and then went back to their food.

**After the pizza was finished…**

"Everyone full?" Lali asked. A mumble of "a bit", "kinda", and "I guess" were heard. "We still have cake." Everyone sat up with eager faces. "I see that got your attention." Lali pressed a remote on the button and a huge cake popped up in front of Lali. Another button was pressed and a huge knife thing came down and cut the cake into huge equal pieces. Lali pressed another button and the cake was magically distributed to everyone at the table. Everyone started eating.

The girls glanced at each other with smirks on their faces, doing a silent signal. They each picked up a chunk of their cake, stood up, and yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!" Then they each threw a piece. Michi threw a piece at Mustang, Jamie threw a piece at Ed, and Lali threw a piece at Havoc.

"UGH!" Mustang, Ed, and Havoc yelled. They all got angry and got a chunk of their cake and threw them at the girls, but the girls ducked. So Mustang's piece hit Hawkeye, Ed's hit Winry, and Havoc's hit Hughes. They got angry and tried to hit them back but they ducked so the chunks hit other people, and then everyone was taking place in the food fight.

**A few minute later…**

All the cake was on the walls, floor, table, and on the fma crew. The girls had gotten out plastic suits (courtesy of the remote) so they were ok. The fma crew then noticed the girls' disappearance.

"Hey, where are the girls?" Feury asked. The fma crew shrugged and tried taking off the cake.

"I'm never going to get this out of my hair," Mustang said irritably.

"Why don't you just ask Michi to burn your hair off again?" Hughes said with a chuckle. Mustang just glared at him wishing he had his gloves back.

"OK PEOPLE! WE ARE GONNA CLEAN YOU UP!" Jamie shouted. The fma crew jumped at her outburst and looked around to see where she was. They saw the three girls all located in different places in the room with fire hoses. Before any of the fma crew could react, jets of water were rinsing the cake off of them and everything else. A few little holes appeared on the floor and the cake was drained away. Then Jamie pressed another button and huge fans appeared out of the walls and the girls stood behind them and turned them on. Huge gusts of wind began drying the fma crew. About a minute later, the fma crew was dry and their hair was all messed up.

"The cake's out, but MY HAIR IS ALL MESSED UP!" Mustang yelled.

"At least you got your hair on, Lame Alchemist," Lali said to Mustang.

"What? Lame Alchemist? IT'S THE FLAME ALCHEMIST!" Mustang yelled some more.

"At least she didn't call you Colonel Shit," Michi said.

"Or SHIT MAN!" Jamie yelled a bit over-excited.

"Calm down Jamie," Lali said with short pauses between each word.

"Whatever," Jamie replied. Lali sighed.

"So what are we gonna do next? Any games, dancing, or whatever crazy schemes you girls have in mind?" Hawkeye asked. The rest of the fma crew began to imagine what the girls could do to them. Hanging 100 feet into the air, send mad dogs after them, having Jamie chase them around with a wrench, make them eat strange food, and the list went on…

"Well… we could play games. Let's go to the Games Room," Michi said. The girls led the fma crew up some stairs and went into a blank room.

"This room is blank," Al observed.

"Very good observation Mr. Polite Elric," Jamie said a bit sarcastically.

"Are you trying to say something?" Ed asked slightly glaring at Jamie.

"Well, isn't it obvious? You're the rude one and Al is the polite one," Michi explained to him. Ed growled but decided not to argue anymore. He didn't want to get hurt again.

"So, why is the room blank?" Winry asked.

"It's so it can adjust to whatever game we play," Lali explained.

"So what are we gonna play?" Havoc asked a bit bored.

"Well," Lali started saying, "We could play Truth or…"

"DIE!" Jamie yelled out.

"Well, I was gonna say Truth or Dare… but Truth or Die works too," Lali said.

"Truth… or… D-Die?" Feury asked.

"What's that?" Breda asked.

"You'll see," Michi said while pressing a button on the remote.

* * *

Okay... maybe it wasn't actually shorter. It looked like each chapter will be about this long. If not, sorry, unless you like short chapters.  



	3. Truth or Die?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Fullmetal Alchemist. But my friends and I do torture them.

* * *

**Truth or… Die?**

Michi had pressed a button on the remote and 2 podiums appeared facing each other about 10 feet apart. Two chairs appeared out of one podium and a small audience seating appeared behind the other. Lights appeared and shined onto the two podiums. The fma crew looked around shocked (AGAIN!) at the dramatic change in the room.

"Oh come on we just told you that we change the room to whatever game we play," Jamie said a bit teasingly.

"But it's such a dramatic change," Feury said.

"OH MY GOSH HOW DOES THIS ROOM WORK? I WANNA TAKE IT APART PIECE BY PIECE TO SEE HOW IT WORKS!" Winry exclaimed with delight. Jamie threw Winry's wrench at Winry.

"There will be no taking apart of this room," Jamie said sternly.

"Hit by her own wrench," Michi said while Lali nodded her head agreeing.

"FINALLY! IT'S NOT ME WHO'S ATTACKED!" Ed shouted in joy. Winry and Jamie glared at Ed.

"Shut up shorty or you will be attacked," Jamie said to him. Ed immediately closed his mouth but turned red because he could not retort to Jamie calling him a shorty.

"So how is Truth or… Die played?" Havoc asked.

"It's pretty simple, really. Michi, Jamie, and I sit on the side where there are two seats behind the podium. The rest of you guys sit on the other side. Michi, Jamie, and I take turns going up on the podium on our side. Whichever one of you guys we call goes up to the podium on your side. We ask questions and you must answer them truthfully," Lali explained.

"What is with the 'Die' then?" Falman asked.

"To freak you guys out… and… umm… because Jamie likes to say 'DIE!' And there is a chance that you might get clobbered by her just because she feels like it," Lali told them. Jamie did the 'I'm watching you' sign thing with the fingers (if you know what I'm talking about) to Ed and Roy, and then to Ed again. Ed and Roy had faces that read "What did we ever do?" Jamie looked at them with a face that read "Nothing."

"Ok then let's start. I WANNA GO FIRST!" Michi yelled.

"Ok, ok, Michi you go on the podium," Lali said. Michi went up to the podium.

"I shall be interrogating… ahem… I mean questioning Roy Mustang aka Colonel Shit," Michi said once she was at the podium.

"IT'S NOT COLONEL SHIT!" Mustang yelled while going up to the podium. Jamie and Lali sat behind Michi and the fma crew sat where the audience seating was.

"Ok Mustang, you ready?" Michi asked while smirking. Mustang just nodded.

"Is it true that once, you actually wore a miniskirt and posed in front of the mirror?" Michi asked. The rest of the fma crew's eyes widened. Mustang got an anime vein.

"NO, THAT IS NOT TRUE! MEN LOOK WRONG IN MINI SKIRTS!" Mustang shouted.

"And you're pretty much _wrong_ yourself," Michi retorted. "And how would _you_ know if men looked wrong in mini skirts? Have you actually seen one? Or was that you?"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I NEVER WORE A MINI SKIRT! AND IT WOULD LOOK WRONG JUST BY IMAGINING IT!" Mustang yelled back.

"You have actually imagined a man in a mini skirt? Who? Could it be someone in the military?" Michi was enjoying watching Mustang squirm. Jamie and Lali were also. Normally Ed would have, but his face was unreadable.

"I AM NOT GAY! I REPEAT NOT GAY! I would never imagine someone in the military in a miniskirt. It would just be some random guy that my mind makes up," Mustang answered.

"Alright then. One more question. Imagine something you would like to see in real life," Michi told him.

"That's not a question," Mustang said.

"Just do it!" Michi snapped.

"Alright, alright," Mustang went into a thinking pose. Michi pressed a button on the remote and a little green light came out of it and scanned Mustang's head. A little overhead thing came down behind and Jamie and Lali.

"And this is what Mustang would like to see in real life," Michi said while pressing another button on the remote and on the screen was Hawkeye in a miniskirt. The fma crew's eyes widened and Hawkeye got an anime vein. Lali shot two shots at Mustang's head. Mustang ducked so the bullets hit the wall behind him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Mustang yelled at Lali.

"Jut filling in for Hawkeye," Lali replied while blowing the tip of the gun. Mustang got an anime vein and an anime drop.

"What was the green light thing anyway?" Al asked.

"It's a mind scanner. Comes in handy doesn't it?" Jamie explained.

"Hmmm, you know Mustang, this screen shows that you lied," Michi said.

"Huh? How?" Mustang asked confused. Jamie slapped her forehead, Lali shook her head while closing her eyes, and Michi just sighed, getting ready to explain.

"You just finished telling us that you would never imagine someone in the military in a miniskirt, and then you go imagining Hawkeye, who I believe is in the military, in a miniskirt," Michi explained to Mustang. Mustang stuttered for a bit but then shut his mouth because he could not think of a retort. "As I thought," Michi said. "Jamie? Would you like the honors?" Jamie smiled evilly and took out Winry's wrench, popped up behind Mustang, and clobbered him. When she was done, Michi told Mustang to sit down in the audience seating. When Mustang sat down with a black eye, and many, many bruises, Hawkeye hit him in the head, which caused Mustang to fall over. Armstrong had to pick him up and sit him back in his chair since Mustang couldn't do it himself.

"Ok then," Lali just said.

"ME NEXT!" Jamie shouted. Lali jumped and picked at her ear to see if it still worked.

"Ok Jamie, you're next!" Lali said.

"Hmmm, who should I choose?" Jamie pondered while stroking her chin in a thinking position.

Mustang was relaxed because he knew he wasn't going to be chosen again, but he was still in pain. The rest of the fma crew was anxious, knowing that being questioned by Jamie would probably be the worst out of the three girls. Ed was closing his eyes and whispering to himself, "Please not me, please not me."

"I pick… ALPHONSE ELRIC!" Jamie shouted pointing at Al. Everyone was surprised that she picked Al and not Ed, since Jamie seemed to like torturing Ed a lot. Al looked a bit frightened, and Ed was half relieved and glad that it was not him, but half anxious to see what Jamie would do to his brother. Al walked up the podium slowly, his life flashing before his eyes. When he got up to the podium, he was still in his life-flashing-before-his-eyes thing so Jamie pressed a button on the remote and a big hand appeared in front of Al and snapped Al back into reality by snapping at him. "You ready? Or are gonna go back to lala-land?"

Al nodded and squeaked out, "I'm ready."

"Good. Now, is it true that you were never a soul transmutation, but just Armstrong in a suit of armor while you used a microphone so it sounded like you were in there as just a soul?" Jamie asked.

"What? No, I believe I was a soul transmutation," Al answered.

"Hmmm, so, does that mean that the rumor that you and Ed never performed human transmutation but Ed lost his arm and leg because he saw candy on a railroad track and went to pick it up yelling 'Ooooooh! CANDY!' and then got hit by a train is also false?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure brother is not stupid enough to go pick up candy on a railroad and get hit by a train," Al told her. The rest of the fma crew had anime drops on their heads and Ed had an anime vein.

"Are you sure about that?" Jamie asked smirking. "Ed seems like an idiotic shorty to me."

"No he's not," Al said.

"Yes he is," Jamie answered back.

"No he's not," Al replied back.

"Yes he is," Jamie retorted.

"No he's not," Al answered back.

"No he's not," Jamie said.

"Yes he is," Al said.

"Ah, so you agree?" Jamie smiled evilly.

"Huh? Wait, you tricked me!" Al said glancing at his brother to see that he was very red and had an anime vein on his head. "Brother isn't an idiot."

"But he is short," Jamie told him.

"Yeah, I guess he is," Al said back a bit quietly and with his head down. That's when Ed burst.

"WHAT? AL? YOU EVEN THINK I'M SHORT? WHAT KIND OF BROTHER ARE YOU?" Ed yelled at his brother.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! ED, YOU HAVE TO ADMIT, YOU. ARE. SHORT!" Al yelled back. The fma crew was a bit held back because Al had yelled so loud. The three girls watched with interested faces.

"I… but… you… Al… my… brother…" Ed stuttered out until he gave up and just sat down slowly while muttering something under his breath. Al glanced at his brother with a sad look.

"Now I feel bad…" Al said while looking down again.

"Hmmm, maybe I can do something," Jamie said. She got out Winry's wrench and hit Ed extra hard and Ed fell down unconscious. "Al you're dismissed."

"What was that for?" Al asked.

"You'll see," Jamie said while glancing at Ed who was starting to wake up.

"Uhhh, what happened after Al got onto the podium?" Ed asked.

"You mean you don't remember, brother?" Al asked.

"Uh, no. What happened? What did she ask you?" Ed asked his brother.

"Uhhh," the fma crew said glancing at each other.

"Did she ask something bad? Something about me?" Ed asked glaring at Jamie.

"Why would I ask something about you when I'm questioning Al? This was the time for Al, not you, geez," Jamie told him. The fma crew was a bit surprised that Jamie had actually _helped_ Al. Al shot her a 'thank you' look. Jamie just pressed a button on the remote and she telepathically told Al, "Don't get used to it. Besides, it was a good excuse to clobber Ed." Al got an anime drop but sat back down. Lali and Michi guessed what she told Al telepathically and laughed silently. Ed looked at them suspiciously, but shrugged it off.

"Ok then, I'm next," Lali said while going up on the podium. "Uhh, Armstrong I guess."

"Ah! So you have finally decided to question the amazing Strong Arm Alchemist? I shall be honored to answer any questions you have about the Armstrong family tradition!" Armstrong said taking his shirt off and doing strange poses with those annoying pink stars.

"Umm, actually, I change my mind," Lali said and shot a tranquilizer dart at Armstrong, but it missed (surprisingly) and hit Falman, he fell down unconscious. Lali shot again and this time it made it. Both men were on the floor drooling. "That should keep 'em asleep until the game is over. SO NOW I SHALL CHOOSE SOMEONE DIFFERENT!" Lali's outburst had surprised the fma crew.

It was hard to tell who Lali would pick because she didn't seem to hold an obvious grudge against any of the fma crew, so other than Mustang, Al, Falman, and Armstrong, the fma crew was repeating in their heads, "Is it gonna be me?"

"Hmmm… I CALL MAES HUGHES TO THE STAND!" Lali shouted. (Got that from the show Drake and Josh on Nickelodeon).

"This isn't court Lali," Michi said.

"I don't care. TO THE STAND, HUGHES!" Everyone got an anime drop. Hughes slowly walked up to the podium, remembering what the girls had done to his Elysia pictures. "Ready?"

"Yes," Hughes mumbled.

"Is it true that once, you gave your daughter alcohol, just because she asked for it?" Lali asked.

"Hughes? How could you do that to your daughter?" Havoc shouted a bit teasingly. Everyone started laughing. Lali got an anime vein.

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" Lali yelled out, but instead of using a hammer, she used Riza's gun and shot the opposite podium three times. Everyone immediately got quite. "Thank you. Now let Hughes answer my question."

"I would never do that to my sweet, little Elysia," Hughes said getting little pink hearts. "No matter how much she begged with her sweet, puppy dog eyes, and her sweet…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it already," Lali said sounding a bit annoyed. "Now is it true that you have been secretly dating one of your Elysia pictures?"

"WHAT? HOW THE HECK DO YOU _DATE_ A PICTURE?" Hughes shouted.

"I don't know. You being Hughes, I figured you would find some insane way to," Lali replied.

Hughes got an anime drop and an anime vein. Everyone else did an anime fall. "Well, I don't date a picture," Hughes said plainly.

"Well, that's a relief," Lali said. Everyone did another anime fall. "Well, I'm done here. Case dismissed."

"THIS ISN'T A LAW CASE, LALI!" Jamie shouted.

"WHATEVER! You wanna go, Jamie," Lali answered.

"Eh, ok then," Jamie said and then switched spots with Lali. "I pick… HAWKEYE! Lali, can I borrow Hawkeye's gun?"

"Uh, sure," Lali said and tossed Jamie the gun. Hawkeye showed a little look of fear, but covered it up with a look of seriousness.

"Ready, First Lieutenant?" Jamie asked. Hawkeye just silently nodded. "So… how do you work this thing?" Jamie said tilting the gun upward. Everyone anime dropped. "Never mind, I'll just figure it out myself." The fma crew looked frightened imagining the things Jamie could do with a gun that she didn't know how to handle. Jamie then started shooting the gun off randomly.

"AH! AHH! AHHHHHHH!" The fma crew shouted ducking to dodge the bullets. Jamie finally stopped.

"Ok next question. Is it true that you named your gun Leroy? After your commanding officer and decided to put "Le" into it 'cause you're French?" Jamie asked, loading the gun again, which earned frightened stares from the fma crew.

"I'm French? What's French?" Hawkeye asked. "And I didn't…"

"AP, AP, AP! Who's asking the questions here?" Jamie said sternly while shooting two bullets at the opposite podium, which now had five bullets. "Now answer my question."

"I didn't name my gun Leroy. I didn't name my gun at all. Even if I did I wouldn't name it after any officer, and I'm not French because I don't even know what French is," Hawkeye answered.

"Well then, how would you know if you were French or not if you don't know what it is?" Jamie inquired.

"I… Uhh… I don't know, but no one has ever mentioned to me about French," Hawkeye stammered.

"Hmmm… Alright then, but I'm watching you Hawkeye," Jamie said mysteriously giving her 'the eye'. Hawkeye nervously got off the stage. Jamie tossed the gun back to Lali.

"Ok then," Michi said glancing at the scared faces of the fma crew."ME NEXT!" This snapped the fma crew back into reality. "Hmmm… who should I choose?"

* * *

Well, I'm done for now. As you can see, I'm not good with cliffhangers, but that wasn't really meant to be a cliffhanger, so... yeah.This time the next chapter came earlier because last time I went camping for four days (WITH MICHI!)so I couldn't do anything. There is a part 2 to Truth or... Die, so I'll be questioning the other fma characters, other than Armstrong and Falman because they got hit by tranquilizer darts. I'm using my sister's computer right now because my computer is screwed so my dad is trying to fix it and he said it's going to take him a few days, but that does not stop me from writing fanfiction! Ok then, I also wanted to tell you that I have summer homework that I have not done much ofso I won't be typing as much. But I don't really think school is a problem because it was never really a problem. Ok then buh-bye. 


	4. Truth or Die? Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters. If my friends and I did, I think most of them would be dead by now.

* * *

**Truth or… Die? Part 2**

"EDWARD ELRIC THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! YOU'RE UP!" Michi yelled out.

When Ed walked up to the podium, he had a face that said, 'It's finally me. What's she gonna do to me?' And in his head were ideas of what ridiculous questions Michi would ask him.

"You ready?" Michi asked raising an eyebrow. Ed nodded. "Well, I'm not." The fma crew did an anime fall. "Lali, where's Ed's jacket?"

"Here," Lali said tossing Ed's jacket to Michi.

"Thanks," Michi said putting on the jacket. Ed got an anime vein.

"When are you gonna give me back my jacket? I mean it's not dangerous like Jamie…" Ed said glancing at Jamie to see if she took that as an insult. Surprisingly for Ed, Jamie smirked at this comment. When Ed looked back at Michi, her eyes were in slits, and then Ed got an anime drop.

"Ed, who is supposed to be asking the questions?" Michi asked.

"You," Ed squeaked.

"Correct, now, did you have a problem with me wearing your jacket?" Michi asked calmly, slightly smirking at him. Ed shook his head, and Michi went on. "So Ed, when do you usually wash your clothes?" Ed turned red.

"I wash them when I need to," Ed stated simply.

"Is there something wrong with your nose?" Michi asked him. "Are there such thing as nose doctors?"

"MY NOSE IS FINE!" Ed shouted at Michi.

"Well, it depends on what situation. You seem to smell food pretty well, but you can't smell the stink of your jacket. Maybe you're too used to the smell that when you clean it, it feels weird, so you like it smelly. Maybe we need to dump you in a washing machine," Michi said. Ed turned redder than his jacket.

Ed stuttered for a bit, and then he finally mumbled, "Just get on with the next question."

"Gladly. You sure you don't need the train ticket Lali got for you so you could go to the bathroom?" Michi asked.

"I still have it, too," Lali said as she held up the train ticket she had held out to Ed before.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU PEOPLE I DON'T NEED A DAMN TRAIN TO GO TO THE DAMN BATHROOM!" Ed yelled.

"Don't damn the bathroom. Would you rather go pee in a bush?" Michi asked sternly.

"Ugh, no…" Ed mumbled. Getting a bit red.

"As I thought, now, I think we're done here, but Jamie, I think Ed used some bad words, didn't he?" Michi asked smirking at him. Ed's eye's widened.

"But… I…" Ed managed to get out before Jamie clobbered him.

"Score 4 for Jamie and Ed, zero," Jamie said.

"YOU ACTUALLY COUNTED HOW MANY TIMES YOU CLOBBERED ME?" Ed shouted.

"Umm, yeah, I guess I have," Jamie said. The fma crew all had an anime drop. "Hehehe."

"_Anyways_, I'm next. Hmmm, I pick JEAN HAVOC!" Lali shouted out. Havoc lazily went up to the podium, cigarette in his mouth. Lali watched him impatiently.

"'K, I'm ready," Havoc said.

"Ok then." Lali said a bit unused to Havoc's carelessness and how he didn't look like the other characters when they were called to the podium. Michi and Jamie were eyeing him curiously "Did you drive Mustang, Hawkeye, Breda, Feury, Armstrong, and Hughes here in a car?"

"Uh, yeah," Havoc answered lazily. Lali noticed that the military officers other than Ed in the audience now had a look of slight fear. Lali smirked at this, and Jamie and Michi smirked realizing what Lali was going to do.

"Did they all have their seatbelts on?" Lali asked.

"Yeah, and they were pretty quick about it too when they got into the car," Havoc answered.

"I would be too," Lali muttered under her breath. "So, would you like to tell us the seating arrangement?"

"Sure I guess," Havoc said trying to remember the seating. "Breda was sitting next to me, Armstrong and Feury sat in the middle seat because Armstrong is so big, and Mustang, Hawkeye, and Hughes were sitting in the backseat."

"Thank you," Lali said and pressed a button on the remote and the overhead thing came down. "And now ladies and gentlemen, here is the drive to my place with Havoc driving." The room suddenly went dark and the overhead thing went 3… 2… 1…

**The Drive**

The adult military officers were in the car in the seating Havoc had told Lali. Their stuff was in the trunk and everyone other than Havoc looked a little tense. Havoc backed out of the driveway and almost crashed into a tree, but he didn't notice. Everyone (from now on everyone means everyone in the car except Havoc) had a look on their face that read, 'Why are we letting Havoc drive again?'

Havoc began speeding at 80 miles an hour, and for a while there were no red stoplights and little traffic. Suddenly there was a red stoplight and Havoc had to make an abrupt stop. Breda's seatbelt had somehow come off so he crashed into the window, but fortunately not breaking it (I don't know how he did that).

"Havoc, I order you to not go 80 miles an hour," Mustang said sternly.

"Alright, alright," Havoc answered. He started driving at 70 miles an hour and this time almost crashed into an old lady that was crossing the street.

"HAVOC!" Everyone shouted.

"Alright, alright, I'll slow down a bit," Havoc said and started driving 60 miles an hour. He did a sharp turn to the right and everyone went flying to the left.

"HAVOC! SLOW DOWN SOME MORE!" Everyone shouted.

"OH I'LL SLOW DOWN ALRIGHT!" Havoc said and started going 20 miles an hour.

"NOT THAT SLOW!" Everyone shouted (don't their throats hurt by now?).

"Then don't criticize my driving, agreed?" Havoc said harshly. Everyone mumbled in agreement. "Ok then." Havoc started driving again at 80 miles an hour. Soon, sirens were sounding.

"Cops… this is embarrassing, I mean we're actually from the military!" Breda said throwing his arms into the air.

"Should I outrun them?" Havoc asked.

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"I was just kidding," Havoc rolled his eyes, pulled over and rolled down the window. The police officer was soon right by the window.

"Well, it seems that you were speeding… Hey aren't you from the military? And you're speeding?" the officer asked. Everyone was thinking, 'Uh-oh, not good.'

"Well, you see officer, we were going to this sleepover from an anonymous person, and then my good buddy Breda here started acting strange, so I'm rushing him to the hospital," Havoc explained calmly. Everyone including Havoc and the officer looked at Breda, who finally got the message and starting acting as though he were choking, coughing, sneezing, and dying at the same time. Havoc glanced at the officer, who now had a frown on his face.

"Well, you better get your buddy here to the hospital quick, but drive safely," the officer said.

"But what about the speeding?" Havoc asked.

"I'll let you go this time since you were in such a hurry. Now go, quick!" the officer said and went back to his car and Breda stopped acting funny. When Havoc had started driving again, Roy spoke up.

"You actually lied to a police officer? You could get in major trouble, Havoc!" Roy scolded him.

"Don't treat me like a kid, I know what I'm doing," Havoc said.

"Yeah right," Breda mumbled under his breath.

The rest of the ride was mostly Havoc going at 60 miles an hour doing abrupt stops, sharp turns, and almost crashing into a variety of things. They finally made it to their destination and everyone got out of the car a little shaky.

**End of Drive**

Everyone (which is back to everyone meaning the fma crew and the girls) stared at Havoc.

"That was interesting," Lali said.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Jamie yelled out. The fma crew stared at her in shock.

"HAVOC ALMOST KILLED US AND LIED TO A POLICE OFFICER AND YOU THINK THAT'S AWESOME?" Mustang shouted.

"Yeah, dude, it is," Jamie said. The fma crew sweat-dropped. "So is Havoc done yet?"

"Ya, that's all I wanted to ask him," Lali said and motioned for Havoc to get off the podium, and he did just that.

"MY TURN!" Jamie yelled.

"What exactly was in that soda?" Michi asked.

"It was just soda, but I added like a tablespoon of sugar into it," Jamie said with an insane look in her eyes. Everyone got an anime drop.

"Alright then, Breda… YOUR TURN SO GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP HERE!" Jamie shouted. Breda jumped and quickly ran over to the podium. "Good boy." Breda got an anime drop. "What would you do if I set a pack of dogs loose on you?"

"I would be afraid, I guess. I'm not fond of dogs," Breda replied with slight fear in his eyes.

"For some reason I don't think that's all that's gonna happen," Jamie said and pressed a button on the remote, and a trap door on the wall was revealed and it opened. "RELEASE THE PACK OF DOGS!"

Breda's eyes widened as the dogs began to chase him. He ran around in circles screaming his lungs out. He finally jumped on top of the podium and the dogs started jumping trying to bite him. Finally, one succeeded. "AHHH! IT BIT ME!"

"Don't worry, they don't have rabies," Jamie said watching amused.

"I DON'T CARE JUST GET THESE DOGS AWAY!" Breda shouted.

"Fine, ruin all the fun," Jamie said and pressed another button on the remote, and the dogs were gone. Breda got off of the podium. "Now how would you react if a pack of wolves were set loose on you?" Jamie asked and pressed another button setting a pack of wolves loose on Breda before he could reply.

Breda's eyes again widened and he started screaming like a girl this time. The fma crew had huge anime drops on their heads and JAM (I'm gonna call the girls JAM from now on, J for Jamie, A for Lali's real name, and M for Michi) were laughing their heads off. Breda again got on top of the podium again, and after a wolf bit him, Jamie made the wolves disappear.

"Those don't have rabies either," Jamie told him.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE? I JUST DON'T LIKE DOGS OR WOLVES!" Breda shouted.

"You should care, do you wanna go mad?" Jamie asked.

"Is that a question?" Breda asked.

"It sure isn't a statement or an exclamation. And besides, I'M ASKING THE QUESTIONS HERE… NOT YOU! NOW ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Jamie yelled at Breda.

"N-n-no," Breda answered, shaken by Jamie.

"Ok then. You go off the podium and now its Michi's turn again," Jamie said. Breda walked back to his seat still shaken up. Michi cocked an eyebrow and pressed a button on the remote and a hand appeared behind Breda and tapped him on the shoulder. Breda jumped 10 feet into the air. Michi smirked, but then went about choosing the next person.

"Well, there are only 2 people left, because Falman and Armstrong are unconscious, and those people are Winry and Feury," Michi pondered, looking back at Winry to Feury and back again. Winry and Feury were looking at each other and then back at Michi nervously. "Ok Winry, you'll do. Jamie, wrench," Michi stated simply. Jamie looked at Michi.

"But I like the wrench," Jamie whined. Michi just looked at her, waiting, obviously not taking 'no' for an answer. Jamie sighed and tossed Michi the wrench.

"Ok now, Winry," Michi said pointing Winry's wrench at Winry who had gotten on the podium during the wrench thing. "Is it true that you are switching professions from a mechanic to a candy producer?"

"WHAT? I would never stop being a mechanic! I love automail!" Winry exclaimed.

"You're right," Michi said and Winry nodded but was shocked that Michi had agreed with her, but that would end soon. "You're going to be a chocolate automailist. You already made Ed's next arm out of chocolate, and you're soon switching all of your tools to be made out of chocolate."

"WHAT? NO I'M NOT! Besides, the tools would melt." Winry answered.

"That's why you're gonna invent a chocolate that will only melt in your mouth," Michi answered. "And when you do… make lots of dark chocolate and I call dibs on that."

"I'M NOT GONNA MAKE A CHOCOLATE THAT'S NOT GONNA MELT?" Winry shouted.

"Really? Shame, it would sell by the millions," Michi said.

"NO! I LOVE AUTOMAIL!" Winry exclaimed.

"Yeah we know that, so get off the podium and stop bragging about you loving automail," Michi told her.

"WHAT? But… you…" Winry stuttered. Michi threw the wrench at Winry knocking her down. After getting up, Winry grumbled and went back to her seat. Michi and Lali switched positions and Michi gave Jamie back the wrench.

"My turn… obviously, and Feury is the only one left, so I don't really have a choice," Lali said. Feury trudged up to the podium. "What will you do if I set loose a pack of dogs on you?"

"Didn't Jamie ask that to Breda?" Feury asked.

"I'M ASKING THE QUESTIONS HERE!" Lali shouted pissed. Everyone jumped at her outburst, and wondered why she suddenly got pissed.

"Eh, I'm not sure," Feury answered timidly.

"Great answer," Lali said sarcastically, still pissed. She pressed a remote on the button and a pack of dogs came out and ran over to Feury. They were all cute little puppies and did not chase or bite Feury.

"HEY! WHY DOES FEURY GET THE NICE DOGS WHILE I GET THE MAD ONES?" Breda shouted. Jamie threw the wrench at him, and hit him squarely on the head.

"These dogs are so cute," Feury said.

"I KNOW! AREN'T THEY THE CUTEST THINGS EVER?" Lali exclaimed while picking up a pup. Lali did not look pissed and now had hearts in her eyes. Michi and Jamie were also petting the pups. The fma crew all had an anime sweat drop.

"Wow, major mood swing there," Havoc muttered.

"Did you say something Havoc?" Lali asked, going back to the pissed off look.

"Eh, no," Havoc answered.

"Ok then," Lali said going to her normal self again. The fma crew sweat-dropped. "Feury, is it true that you are really hip-hop singer and break dancer?"

"WHAT? Eh, no, that is not true," Feury answered and sweat-dropped. The fma crew was having trouble imagining Feury as a hip-hop singer and break dancer.

"Oh well, that's it then. Looks like the game is over," Lali said and Feury got off the podium. Everyone sighed. Falman and Armstrong woke up.

"What did we miss?" Falman asked.

"Game's over, and it doesn't matter, it was pretty much boring," Jamie said obviously lying, but Falman and Armstrong couldn't tell.

"It would not have been boring if Miss Lali had asked me about my wonderful family that goes back generations!" Armstrong said getting his pink stars again.

"Eh, that's ok," Michi said, and then she pressed a button on the remote and returned the room back to its blank state.

"What game now?" Lali asked.

"I don't know, but let's move the snacks to this room," Michi said.

"Alright," Lali said and Jamie pressed a button and a table popped out of the ground with all of the snacks on it.

"We could play…" Jamie started saying but was interrupted when the door bell rang. JAM all got confused faces. "I thought the force field was up."

"It is," Lali said and pressed a button that made screens pop up that showed what was happening outside. The force field was indeed up.

"The only logical explanation would be that the…" Jamie said and then her eyes widened. Lali and Michi's eyes also widened.

"What? What's wrong?" Al asked.

"Oh no…" JAM all muttered.

* * *

I was really gonna post this on Wednesday, but school started the next day and I had a lot of things to do. I was gonna post it yesterday, but I had homework (evil teacher who gives me homework on the first day) and I was working on graphics and looking at other people's fanfics. So now it is today and I posted it today. And maybe school will be a problem about the fanfic thing, but I'll try. I'll try to post every Saturday, or maybe before if I can type the next chapter up quickly enough. I might need ideas for what happens tomorrow in the story. If you have ideas that will help.  



	5. Who's at the Door?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters. I don't think the FMA crew would not enjoy if I did.

Previously: Someone has gotten to the front door and somehow gotten through the force field, but how? And who is this person who seems to frighten JAM?

Remember JAM is J for Jamie, A for Lali's real name, and M for Michi.

* * *

**Who's at the Door?**

"Well, let's get the door before they do something worse than last time," Lali said slowly walking toward the front door. Michi and Jamie followed silently behind. The fma crew was confused.

"Who's at the door that could scare you guys so much?" Ed asked smirking. Jamie threw the wrench at him.

"We aren't scared. These two… uhh, we can't really call them humans… eh, but people I guess annoy the hell out of us," Jamie replied. Lali finally reached the door and slowly opened, or tried to, because immediately after she opened it slightly, the rest of the door was pushed to open the door the rest of the way, revealing a boy with light-brown hair and eyes that looked to be about the age of 10.

"WHAT'S UP NEIGHBORS?" the boy asked throwing his arms into the air. Lali raised an eyebrow.

"Where's the other one?" Lali asked.

"HERE I AM!" a boy that looked identical to the other boy jumped out.

"There are two of them?" Havoc asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, but more unfortunate that they had to live next door," Michi said.

"Well?" one of the boys asked.

"Well what?" Jamie asked.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us to your guests?" he asked. Lali sighed.

"Matthew, Thomas, the twins," Lali said pointing at them. "This is the fma crew."

"No names?" Matthew asked.

"Too many," Lali said simply. It was written all over her face that she wanted them to go home.

"Oh well. You all can call me Matt instead of Matthew, or the M-Dude," Matthew said and grinned.

"And you can call me Tom, Tommy, or the T-Man," Thomas said. The fma crew sweat-dropped.

"M-Dude? T-Man? What kind of nicknames do you people _think_ of?" Ed exclaimed.

"You got a problem shorty?" Matt asked.

"SHORTY? WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT A GRAIN OF RICE WOULD BE ENOUGH FOR THREE MEALS? BESIDES, YOU'RE SHORTER THAN ME!" Ed screamed. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"He didn't say that. He only called you short because we don't feel like remembering all of your names, and because our age detector said age 15, and you're short for a 15 year-old boy," Tom answered.

"Besides, Ed, even if you were that short, you would eat the whole grain of rice in one meal since your appetite is so big," Michi said. Ed turned red.

"Age detector?" Winry asked.

"Yup, right here," Tom said holding up a remote-like thing with a screen on it.

"WOW! IT CAN REALLY DETECT AGES? OMG I WANNA TAKE IT APART AND PUT IT BACK TOGETHER AGAIN TO SEE HOW IT WORKS!" Winry squealed. Tom quickly put the age detector away.

"No taking our stuff," Matt said sternly.

"How do you get that stuff?" Breda asked.

"Didn't we mention that these two are annoyingly smart?" Jamie said. The fma crew shook their heads. "Oh… well… now you know!" The fma crew had an anime drop.

"So that's how they got past the force field?" Roy asked. The twins nodded their heads. Roy smirked, "Mind telling us how?"

"Figure it out yourself. What? We're probably not even half your age, and you couldn't figure it out? Wow, what pathetic losers," Matt said.

"WE ARE NOT PATHETIC LOSERS!" Roy shouted.

"You're right, you're really pathetic losers," Tom said.

"I give up," Roy sighed in defeat.

JAM was watching in interest in how the twins were annoying the guests. The three girls smirked and sat in bean bag chairs and started eating popcorn. "And the showdown begins," they muttered.

"WHAT! ROY YOU ACTUALLY GAVE UP?" Hughes asked Mustang.

"Huh? No I didn't, I was just kidding! Now, as I was saying, WE ARE NOT REALLY PATHETIC LOSERS!" Mustang shouted at the 10 year olds.

"Geez, can't we end this discussion already?" Matt asked.

'Yeah, what M-Dude said, it's getting boring," Tom said.

"Ok…" Roy said.

"ROY YOU GAVE UP AGAIN?" this time Breda asked.

"Uh, no. WE ARE NOT…" Roy started but was interrupted.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" the twins yelled. Roy jumped at their outburst. Everyone quieted, but the girls kept on eating their popcorn.

"There's a reason we came here," Tom said.

"You were bored?" Michi asked.

"Uh… yeah… I think that was it," Tom answered. The fma crew sweat-dropped again.

"And… WE WANTED TO TEST OUR NEW GUNS!" Matt yelled and the twins each got a gun out.

"OK! TEN YEAR OLDS ARE DEFINETELY NOT OLD ENOUGH TO HANDLE GUNS!" Falman yelled. The fma crew scattered.

Matt took his gun and aimed it at Ed. Ed stood frozen in his spot. Matt pressed the trigger, and a huge water balloon came out and hit Ed, soaking most of him. The fma crew was confused.

"Huh?" Winry asked.

"Did you really think our parents let us have real guns?" Tom asked.

"HAHAHA! THAT'S RICH!" Matt laughed.

"Uh… ok…" Feury said.

"You children should not be teasing your elders," Armstrong said doing his muscle thing.

"Does it really look like we care?" Matt asked.

"And besides, knowing those three girls, they probably were teasing you too," Tom said.

"HEY! IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN SOMETHING?" Jamie asked. The twins rolled their eyes.

"No ma'am," Matt answered sarcastically. Jamie got an anime drop and threw the wrench at him, knocking him over.

"When did you get a wrench?" Tom asked.

"And why is it so hard?" Matt asked still a bit dazed.

"This wrench is courtesy of Winry over there," Jamie explained then pointed at Winry.

"You mean the blonde cutie?" Matt asked. JAM got an anime drop. Winry looked at him like he was crazy.

"Look, I'm like 5 years older than you," Winry said backing away from him.

"It's not what is on the outside, but what is on the inside," Matt said like those people who are on those little kid tv shows and teach the viewers about not judging people by their appearances.

"Eh…" Winry was at a loss of words.

"But I don't really believe in that, because on our insides is our intestines, and I usually think the outside is more appealing to the eyes and mind than the inside," Matt said.

"Uhhh…" Winry was still at a loss of words.

"Whatever, I'm over you already. You can't even answer me and you're supposed to be the older one," Matt said and then turned back to the fma crew, who was watching curiously, but now pretended that they didn't hear a word. "Now where were we?"

"WATER FIGHT!" both twins yelled and started shooting the fma crew with their water guns. The girls were watching with amusement clearly in their eyes, until all three of them were hit. That's when everything seemed to stop. Everyone looked at JAM, who were all soaked and had huge anime veins on their heads. Everyone had a look that said "Uh oh."

"You all are going to regret that," Jamie said in a low voice with a glare. Everyone gulped and took a few steps back from the girls.

"Running won't help you," Michi said. Everyone froze in their spots. Michi pressed a button on the remote and three cannons appeared and the three girls were each behind one. They started shooting huge blasts of water at everyone. 10 minutes later, everything from floor to ceiling was drenched.

"Well that didn't work out the way we planned," Matt said, squeezing the water out of his shirt.

With another press of a button the room was dry, but everyone else wasn't. The girls got the huge fans out again and turned them on. Everyone except JAM was flown to the wall while the fans were running. When everyone was dry, everyone decided to play Black Jack.

JAM split up into three groups. Michi got Ed, Havoc, and the twins, Jamie got Winry, Roy, Breda, and Armstrong, and Lali got Al, Riza, Feury, and Falman. Everyone was ordered to take off any jackets or sweatshirts and roll up their sleeves so they couldn't cheat. Glass tables were also used so no one could sneak cards from under the table.

Half an hour later, the fma crew and the twins were broke.

"WHAT! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! WE'RE THE BEST AT THIS GAME! THERE'S NO WAY WE COULD LOSE!" the twins shouted.

"You _were_ the best at this game," Michi said. "Looks like we got some new winners."

"Arg," the twins muttered. "You probably cheated."

"And how? I mean we made sure that the games were cheat-proof," Lali said.

"Well, you are the one that set up the cheat-proof. You probably know all of the flaws of it," Matt said. Tom agreed.

"For the final time, we did not cheat," Michi said.

"How can we take your word for it?" Tom asked.

"AGGH! Whatever, let's just put this money in the vault. We'll be back in a few minutes," Jamie said and JAM headed out. Everyone else just stood there for awhile.

"I can't believe we were just creamed at Black Jack by some girls," Ed said.

"Yeah…" everyone agreed.

"We have to get revenge!" the twins demanded putting up a fist into the air. The fma crew looked at them.

"Now I'm liking the sound of that. Maybe you boys aren't so bad," Roy said.

"So, what's that plan?" Havoc asked.

"Well…" the twins started.

* * *

Maybe I should end it here... (Readers: NO GET ON WITH IT!) Alright. alright I was just kidding. (Readers: STOP STALLING!) Alright, here's the rest (Readers: FINALLY!)

* * *

**A few minutes later**

The girls came walking through the door and the room was dark. JAM was confused and then Lali flicked on the light. The twins, Ed, and Roy knocked them out and tied them together just in case they woke up. They took the remote away and the twins took a look at it to figure out which buttons did what. They soon figured it all out.

"Ok this button should take down the force field," Tom said, and pressed it.

"This button should let you all have your stuff back," Matt said and pressed the button.

"And this button should let you use alchemy," Tom said and pressed another button.

"FINALLY! We can get out of this mad house!" Ed exclaimed.

"But, brother, you have to kinda admit, it was a bit fun, in a strange way," Al said.

"Yeah, in a torturing kind of way" Winry replied. The fma crew nodded and started searching through the girls' pockets to get back their stuff. To their surprise, they found nothing.

"WHAT! I don't get it," Havoc said.

"WHERE'S MY WRENCH?" Winry yelled.

"WHERE'S MY GUN?" Riza yelled.

"WHERE'S ALL OF OUR STUFF!" Ed yelled. Everyone then noticed something.

"Michi's not wearing Ed's jacket, but she was wearing it when she left the room," Riza said.

"And she's also not wearing my gloves," Roy said.

"What the…" Ed started.

"HI EVERYONE! DID YOU MISS US?" Jamie yelled out from the door.

"Huh?" everyone was confused. The JAM they had tied up was still where they had left them, but another JAM was at the doorway.

"What's going on here?" Breda asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on. The ones that look like us that you knocked out and tied up were fakes of us. They were robots," Michi explained.

"AND WE DIDN'T FIGURE THAT OUT?" Matt yelled.

"And we're supposed to be geniuses," Tom said quietly.

"And that remote is a fake also," Lali said.

"Arg…" everyone mumbled.

"Guess your revenge plan didn't work, eh?" Jamie asked.

"How did you know we were planning revenge?" Armstrong asked.

"We have cameras rigged up everywhere, well, except the bathrooms, that would be nasty," Lali said.

"It's very hard getting away from this place," Michi told them.

"I'll say…" Ed muttered.

"Even a mechanic genius like me would never have guessed how this place worked… I feel so ashamed," Winry mumbled. Suddenly, the phone rang, and Lali picked it up.

"Hello… Yes, they're right here… Yes, right away… No, we're fine… They didn't cause too much trouble… Ok then… Bye…" Lali hung up.

"That was Mom wasn't it?" Tom asked.

"Yes it was, now you two can skiddy-daddle back home," Lali told them. The twins huffed but retreated to the front door and went back home.

"The glory of parents," Michi said.

"Then what about your parents? Where are they?" Hughes asked.

"This is my imagination, and this is my fanfic, so no parents here," Lali said but then quickly covered her mouth.

"Fanfic? What the heck is…" Ed started saying but Jamie got out the wrench and clobbered everyone so they would forget what Lali had just said. When she was done, the fma crew was on the floor unconscious.

"What was that for Lali? You almost blew it," Jamie asked sternly.

"That's why we have a back-up plan remember? In case I say something about this being a fanfic? You are supposed to clobber them so they lose their memory, and you did just that," Lali said.

"Well, be careful next time," Michi said.

"Well, you can't really say Jamie does not enjoy clobbering people with a wrench," Lali replied. Jamie nodded in agreement.

"Ah whatever…" Michi said. The fma crew was starting to wake up.

"HIYA PEOPLES!" Jamie yelled enthusiastically.

"What happened?" Falman asked holding his head.

"Ahh… nothing," was all Michi said.

"So what are we gonna do next?" Breda asked (haha, almost typed Bread there). JAM looked at each other.

"VIDEO GAMES!"

* * *

Well, I finished typing this at 1:20 am, just trying to put it up on Saturday night, but it's already Sunday morning, but so what. Almost no one is on at this time. Oh well, I'm gonna watch the new Fullmetal Alchemist show at 3 am today, so I put my alarm clock on at 2:45 am. Well, enough stalling. I'll try to get the next chapter out by next Saturday night. But no gauruntees 'cause school is getting on my nerves. 


	6. Video Games to the EXTREME!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FMA or a mansion… or a remote that can do almost anything. If I had any of those… eh, the FMA world would NOT be pretty. I also do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee.

I think I'll start answering my reviewers.

Black Comet: poke You awake yet?

AngylLayDying: Sorry, but clobbering me about updating the fanfic is Jamie's job… and screaming at me is Alicia's job… eh, you probably don't know Alicia.

kristanite: They show encores on Thursday, no need to cry.

**Previously**: the girls decided to play video games.

* * *

**Video Games to the EXTREME!**

"Video games?" Al asked. Everyone had returned to the game room. Some of the fma crew were eyeing the room with some fear.

"Something normal for once?" Ed asked.

"Oh whatever could you be talking about?" Jamie asked innocently but with a smirk on her face.

"Well, everything you make us do is umm, let's say… abnormal," Mustang replied.

"Oh really?" Michi asked.

"Yes," Mustang answered.

"Like?" Michi asked.

"Like making us do a really weird asking questions thing, you have a remote that can do virtually anything, and you seem to like to torture us," Havoc answered for Mustang.

"I see," Michi stated simply.

"Uh right…" Winry said. There was an awkward silence for the fma crew. The fma crew was confused that no one of the JAM were retorting like smart alecks.

"Let's go play video games then," Breda said trying to stop the awkward silence.

"Video games? Did we just say video games?" Lali asked.

"Uh… yeah," Hawkeye said and the fma crew was a bit confused, but it soon hit them. 'Here comes the twist…' they thought.

"What we really meant was we're going to play video games to the EXTREME!" Jamie yelled enthusiastically. The fma crew gulped. 'This can't be good,' they thought. They sighed and just decided to get it over with.

"Does it do any bodily harm to us?" Breda asked.

"Even if it did it would not harm me because I am part of the Armstrong tradition!" Armstrong said proudly but annoyed everyone else.

"It doesn't do bodily harm to you… well, at least it shouldn't," Michi answered.

"What do you mean 'at least it shouldn't'?" Falman asked.

"We haven't exactly tested it out yet," Lali answered scratching the back of her head.

"WHAT?" the fma crew yelled.

"So now we're your guinea pigs?" Mustang asked.

"Yup, you're our _little_ guinea pigs," Jamie said looking at Ed when she said 'little'.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD GO HORSE-BACK RIDING ON AN ANT?" Ed yelled.

"Uh, well… if you put it that way… you," Jamie answered.

"WHAT!" Ed yelled and went to try to kill Jamie, but he got hit in the head with a wrench.

"Now, now behave yourself, doggie," Jamie said. Ed slowly nodded his head.

"Good doggie," Jamie said while patting his head. Al sweat-dropped at how Ed was being treated like a real dog.

"Ok whatever, do you guys know how to play Super Smash Bros. Melee?" Michi asked. The fma shook their heads.

"That means we need to do a demonstration," Lali said. She pressed a button on the remote and a TV, game cube, and three controllers appeared. Super Smash Bros. Melee was already inside the game cube.

The girls demonstrated how to play Super Smash Bros. Melee, with Jamie using Shiek, Michi using Kirby, and Lali using Young Link. They played a 99-man fight until the fma crew understood how to play. After about each person was taken away 10 lives, the fma understood the game.

"But what makes it extreme?" Falman asked.

"Yeah, what you just did looked like how you would normally play a video game, except you were playing a 99-man fight, but you were doing that to explain to us," Ed said (ok, I bet everyone knows this but its cool how 'Ed said' rhymes).

"Well, we were only explaining how the game worked, not explaining exactly how we're gonna play it," Jamie answered. The fma crew gulped.

"Let's first split up into groups," Lali said. Michi, Ed, Winry, and Falman were in one group, Jamie, Mustang, Havoc, and Breda were in another group, and Lali, Al, Hawkeye, and Feury were in the last. Armstrong wasn't allowed to play because he would probably break the controller. Hughes just didn't play. "Now time to explain," Lali said and pressed another button, and the stuff that was there before disappeared, and in its place were 3 stadium-like places, and each stadium had hologram projectors, a game cube that was connected to the projectors, and 4 wireless controllers.

"Instead of a TV, we're using hologram projectors, and it will be way more realistic, and you'll be up on platforms so you can see from above what's going on, and you can lower or raise the platforms to whichever height you would like," Michi explained.

"Are you saying I'm short?" Ed asked being a bit more self-conscious than usual.

"She just said adjust the platform to whichever height you'd like. I didn't hear anything about you being short, even though I quite think you are," Jamie answered.

"WHAT? WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE COULD BE MISTAKEN FOR A DOLL?" Ed shouted.

"You also seem to have a brain of a doll's," Lali said.

"Yeah, I mean Michi didn't call you short and you get all short-tempered. It's really immature," Jamie said.

"And you're saying _you're_ mature?" Al asked trying to stand up for his brother.

"We never said that, I mean, we're 13, and he's 15, shouldn't he be more mature? Even if he _is_ a boy?" Michi answered.

"So boys are immature?" Mustang asked a bit annoyed by this question.

"Yeah, for some reason, most are less mature than girls," Lali answered.

"Even though I wouldn't call us on the mature list… we don't get self-conscious when someone says the word 'height'," Jamie said. Ed steamed at this.

"Can't we just play already?" Winry asked getting really impatient and annoyed.

"Yeah alright then," Michi agreed. Each group went to their respected stadiums and grabbed a controller.

**Michi's group**

Michi had started up the game and her group chose their characters. She had Kirby, Ed chose Link, Winry chose Peach, and Falman chose Mario. She made it a 10-minute fight and chose an area and the game began.

When the game started, Ed, Winry, and Falman weren't quite sure what to do, which gave Michi an advantage. Michi made Kirby attack Ed's Link, Winry's Peach, and Falman's Mario in less than 15 seconds. Then Ed, Winry, and Falman finally got into the game. Michi would avoid their attacks by floating into the air, so they soon gave up and started attacking each other. Michi just sat Kirby on a pillar and watched. Winry made Peach take out Link and Mario, so they ganged up on her, and managed to take a life away from her. Michi decided to get into the game and started attacking them, and she somehow managed to take out all 3 of them at similar times so she set land mines that appeared on the screen.

When Link, Peach, and Mario were revived, they decided to gang up on Kirby, but they didn't see the land mines that Michi set and were blown halfway across the stadium.

"HAHA! BEAT THAT!" Michi exclaimed.

"Arg…" Ed, Winry, and Falman muttered under their breaths. They decided to gang up on Michi and Michi was having a hard time floating away. After about a minute, they succeeded in taking one of her lives. Now Michi was angry.

"YOU ALL ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Michi yelled and went on a rampage with Kirby. Soon the stadium was practically bare because Michi destroyed everything (in this fic, that can happen, just play along), and all that was left were Peach, Link, and Mario.

"Eh… you missed us?" Ed asked unbelieving because her rampage would have probably knocked them out 5 times. Michi glared at him and sent them all flying off the field.

"No I didn't," Michi answered smirking. When they were revived again she went on another rampage killing them about 6 more times before the 10 minute timer was up.

"I WIN!" Michi exclaimed.

"Defeated again by a short teenaged girl," Falman sighed. Ed and Winry agreed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?" Michi said torching Ed, Winry, and Falman with Roy's gloves.

'We should have known better,' they thought.

**Jamie's group**

In Jamie's group, Jamie had chosen Shiek, Mustang chose Roy (what a surprise, and it's a character you're supposed to unlock and it's not Roy Mustang), Havoc chose Captain Falcon, and Breda chose Donkey Kong. An area was chosen, and Jamie pressed the start button.

When the game started, just like in Michi's group, Mustang, Havoc, and Breda weren't sure what to do, so Jamie made Shiek start beating up Roy.

"HELLO? I NEED ASSISTANCE!" Mustang yelled at Havoc and Breda and trying to not get himself killed.

"Would it hurt to say you need help? Not 'assistance'?" Jamie asked while smirking. Mustang glared at her, and Jamie glared right back, making Mustang look back to the stadium. Jamie had been charging up for an attack, and it was too late for Mustang to run or for Havoc or Breda to get to him when she unleashed it, sending Roy flying across the stadium, and succeeding in taking a life. Havoc and Breda tried attacking her, but Jamie skillfully moved Shiek out of the way and charged up an attack that blasted both of them out of the stadium and took a life from each of them.

Suddenly, around 15 pokeballs appeared and Jamie made Shiek run quickly to each one and sending each pokemon out into battle. She did this just when Roy, Captain Falcon, and Donkey Kong had come back. The pokemon attacked them and they were once again flying across the stadium and loosing another life.

While Jamie was laughing her head off, she let her guard down, and Mustang, Havoc, and Breda found this a perfect time to attack. So they sent Roy, Captain Falcon, and Donkey Kong to gang up on Shiek. Shiek was thrown across the field and was robbed of a life.

Unfortunately for Mustang, Havoc, and Breda, this made Jamie angry as it did to Michi, and she also went on a rampage and started killing them non-stop. Mustang, Havoc, or Breda couldn't even get one hit in with their character, and by the time the 10 minute timer was up, they were robbed of 10 lives each.

"YOU LOSE! MWHAHAHAHAHA!" Jamie yelled.

"Talk about evil," Havoc said. Breda and Mustang agreed.

"I bet she's working for Envy," Mustang said.

"WHAT? WHY WOULD I WANNA WORK WITH THAT PALM-TREE HEAD THAT PEOPLE AREN'T SURE WHICH GENDER… IT IS!" Jamie yelled and repeatedly threw Winry's wrench at them until they fell off the platforms.

"Oww… that's the last time I say something like that about _her_," Mustang said while rubbing his head where the wrench hit him and his butt, where he landed when he fell off the platform. Havoc and Breda were doing the same thing.

**Lali's group**

In Lali's group, Lali chose Young Link (you have to unlock him), Al chose Pichu (unlock), Hawkeye chose Fox ('cause he has a gun! lol), and Feury chose Pikachu. An area was chosen and the game began.

Like in Jamie's and Michi's group, Al, Hawkeye, and Feury weren't sure what to do when the game started. Lali started throwing a boomerang at them. Al and Feury sent electric projectiles at Young Link, which Lali made him dodge, and Hawkeye was having fun with Fox's gun.

'Eh… This is gonna be interesting,' Lali thought looking at Hawkeye shooting Fox's gun randomly in every direction. Al and Feury seemed to have the teamwork thing down, and were ganging up on Lali's Young Link. Lali was too busy dodging the electric attacks that she didn't notice that Hawkeye had finally stopped being gun-crazy. They were all attacking her and Lali couldn't get even one hit in. Finally, Pichu and Pikachu called down thunderbolts from the sky and Fox did a dash, the attacks knocking Young Link out of the field.

Lali was irritated, so she started shooting arrows everywhere and throwing bombs everywhere, and Pichu, Pikachu, and Fox were flying everywhere on the stadium, but they hadn't lost a life yet. Soon they were in one pile on the ground. Young Link ran over and did his Spin Attack to send them flying off the stadium.

Lali became attack-crazy and starting doing what she was doing, but doing them much quicker so Al, Hawkeye, and Feury's characters were being sent off the field about every minute or two. When the timer was up, Lali was still going attack-crazy on her remote.

"Uhh… Lali, you can stop now," Al told Lali and looked at her cautiously because she looked like she was insane enough to kill someone out of insanity.

"Huh? Oh ok…" Lali said and jumped off the platform.

**End game**

"So, how did you all do?" Lali asked.

"I WON!" Michi and Jamie yelled enthusiastically.

"Same here," Lali answered. JAM all had a proud grin on their faces. The fma crew was scratching the back of their heads, wondering what to do or say. Suddenly, there was a BOOM!

"Huh?" everyone looked around. The stadiums were covered in dust and smoke. When that all cleared, there was Mario, Pikachu, Peach, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Fox, Link, Roy, and Pichu looking at the people who chose to fight with them during the game. They glared at them, and started to attack them. JAM watched with interest and Armstrong and Hughes with an anime drop.

"So that's what happens when you lose," Jamie said. Lali and Michi nodded their heads.

"AHHHH! HELP!" was heard in the midst of all the chaos.

"What should we do?" Lali asked a few minutes later.

"Well, I think they have been tortured enough," Michi said.

"Really?" Jamie asked.

"Yes I think so. If we don't save them, there will be no more fma crew to torture," Michi answered. Jamie's eyes widened and she quickly took the remote and pressed a button, making everything in the room except the people disappear.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" Ed asked. He was collapsed on the floor like the rest of the fma crew.

"Not sure, I guess we were just awed at what happens when you lose. The holograms become real and attack you," Lali answered.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Why do you think anything that tortures us is awesome?" Mustang asked.

"Yup, that's Jamie," Michi said. The fma crew sighed.

"Are we done with that now?" Winry asked. JAM nodded their heads. It was now 11 pm.

"Are we going to sleep?" Armstrong asked.

"Pshh… no way! You don't go to sleep at 11 on sleepovers!" Jamie answered.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Hughes asked.

"I don't know," JAM said at the same time. The fma crew sweat-dropped.

* * *

So sorry I didn't post this last night. I was busy. And my teachers like to give me homework, so I got it up today. And I'm sorry, in the last chapter, I forgot to put Hughes in the groups when they played Black Jack, so let's just say he didn't feel like playing. Now, before you people review me saying that Jamie is 12, not 13, Jamie has turned 13 recently so for the rest of the fic, she will be so. I'll try to post the next chapter up next Saturday.  



	7. Bring in the Friends!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FMA. If I did, the FMA characters will really hate me in this chapter.

More reviewers answering time:

Zaymee: Thank you for writing long reviews all the time and writing a review for every chapter… I believe you do that. I wonder why sarcasm.

AnimeDutchess and Moon Alchemist: Thank you for being the only reviewers other than my friend for chapter 6… so far…

kristanite: I'm sorry. It turns out adultswim is not showing encores on Saturday. That really sucks.

Remember JAM is for Jamie, Lali's real name, and Michi.

Previously: When I ended my last chapter, I seriously didn't know what I was gonna do. But now I do so you shall have to read to find out. Well, that was kind of pointless.

* * *

**Bring in the Friends!**

Everyone was bored. Some were sitting lazily in a bean bag chair, some were sitting on the sofa, or some were lazily lying down on the plush carpet.

"I'm bored," Jamie said. She was in a bean bag chair.

"At least you're not clobb---" Ed started.

"I wouldn't give her any ideas, Ed," Lali told him. Mustang snickered. Ed glared at him. Suddenly the phone rang. Lali picked up the phone, and Michi and Jamie picked up separate phones to listen to the conversation.

"Hello?" Lali said. "Oh hi Jacki!"

'Jacki?' the fma crew thought. 'More friends?"

"Yeah," Lali said on the phone. "Being bored… Of course you can… Sure, bring them too… Sorry, but no… That'd be great… 10 minutes… Got it… Ok see you later!" Lali hung up. JAM all had a grin on their faces.

"What happened?" Havoc asked.

"Jacki's coming over," Lali answered.

"Jacki?" the fma crew asked.

"And she's bringing April, Cookie, and Alicia with her," Jamie added.

"And they'll be here in about ten minutes," Michi said.

"That means we should put down the force field," Lali said and pushed a button.

"First of all, who the hell are they?" Ed asked.

"Friends. What did you think they were?" Jamie answered.

"Oh no…" the fma crew groaned.

"They aren't that bad… Wait, that's in our opinion. Maybe you shouldn't take our opinion," Michi said. The fma crew did an anime fall and stayed there with purpley-blue lines on their heads that looked like this (But if you don't know what I'm talking about, don't bother.)

**Around 10 minutes later**

The doorbell rang, and this time the girls knew it wasn't the twins, so they rushed to the door to open it. The fma crew slowly followed. In the doorway were two girls who were around Lali's height, a girl about a centimeter shorter than Jamie, and a girl around the same height as Michi. Lali turned back on the force field.

"Ok time for introductions," Michi said. "You four, tell them your name and something about yourselves."

The one around the height as Michi said," I'm Cookie, and I like cookies…. Hehe, no surprise there."

"Cookie? Is that ANOTHER nickname?" Ed asked a bit irritated that he couldn't get everyone's real name, but instead receiving a nickname.

"Do you have a problem with that?" asked one of the girls who were about the same height as Lali.

"And you are?" Hawkeye asked.

"Huh? Oh I'm April and---" April was interrupted.

"April? You were named after a month?" Ed asked.

"---I want to play with my gun," April finished glaring at Ed. Then she got out a huge machine gun and started shooting in random directions. Everyone had to duck to not get hit. When she was done, everyone got up, and the fma crew all had fear in their eyes. JAM and their friends except Jamie had an anime drop.

"Shouldn't have said that," said the girl a little shorter than Jamie.

"DID YOU THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE?" Ed yelled. "And uhh… Who are you?"

"I'm Jacki, and I really like my ipod," Jacki said and started listening and humming to her ipod.

"And you are?" Al asked the final girl who was around Lali's height.

"I'm Alicia and…. OH MY GOSH!" Alicia ran up to Al. "ARE YOU ALPHONSE ELRIC?"

"Uhhh… yeah…" Al answered scratching the back of his head wondering if he should have answered truthfully or not.

Alicia grabbed Al's shoulders and started shaking him back and forth rigorously shouting, "OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!" Al's head looked like it would fly off any second.

"Did she happen to have any hot chocolate before she got here?" Lali asked.

"I don't know ask her," April answered.

"STOP SHAKING MY BROTHER YOU MANIAC!" Ed shouted. Alicia stopped shaking Al, and Al's face was like XX.

"Alicia, did you have hot chocolate before you got here?" Michi asked.

"Of course I did!" Alicia exclaimed letting go of Al, and started jumping up and down. Al fell to the floor still like XX and Ed rushed over to him.

"Al? Al? Are you still with me?" Ed asked shaking Al to wake up.

"No more shaking… oh the torment of being shaken… too… much…" Al said in a pained voice, and then he slumped back to the floor.

"ALPHONSE!" Ed yelled and turned to glare at Alicia.

"Yes brother?" Ed snapped his head back to Al, who was now sitting upright and looking at him as if nothing was wrong in the world… well, as much wrong there isn't in the world when you're trapped in a huge mansion with some crazy girls with a remote that can do virtually anything.

"But… you were just… on the ground… and…" Ed sputtered out. Al just blinked, and Alicia was still jumping up and down.

"ALICIA! Calm…" Lali said.

"Ok," Alicia answered and stopped.

"You know… Why don't we all get high on hot chocolate?" April asked.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Alicia exclaimed.

"You're _already_ high on hot chocolate. I don't think you need more," Michi told her.

"Oh come on," Alicia whined.

"I guess a cup wouldn't do that much," Lali said.

"YAY!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Psh… one cup… I WANT TEN!" Jamie exclaimed.

"And of course, Jamie doesn't need any added sugar to by hyper," Lali said quietly but loud enough for Jamie to hear.

"Hey, I heard that! And I don't care if I'm already hyper! I LIKE HOT CHOCOLATE!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Oh… kay…" Michi said.

"OFF TO THE KITCHEN!" Jamie demanded.

"Ok, ok, calm down," Lali said, walking toward the kitchen, girls in tow, and the fma crew following curiously.

Lali got out milk, chocolate powder, a lot of cups, a tablespoon, and some mixing spoons. Cookie went to raid the cookie jar instead of having chocolate milk, and Jacki still listened to her ipod.

"Anyone else want hot chocolate?" Lali asked the fma crew. The fma crew shook their heads, except Ed, he did something different.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY WOULD I WANT TO DRINK THAT CRAP! WHY WOULD _YOU_ WANNA DRINK THAT CRAP! I MEAN MILK! MILK!" Ed yelled. Jamie threw the wrench at him to get him to be quiet.

"You're short because you don't drink this 'crap'," Jamie said doing air quotes around 'crap'.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD BE EATEN BY A HAMSTER?" Ed yelled.

"Dude, I don't think hamsters eat metal," April said. There was an awkward silence.

"Ok then," Lali said to break the silence and then went to pour the milk in the cups. April and Jacki (who took time off her ipod) decided to raid the refrigerator. They came back shortly with April with a sad face and Jacki with an annoyed face.

"YOU DON'T HAVE STRING CHEESE?" Jacki yelled at Lali.

"No cheese," April mumbled.

"Hey, hey, do I look like Michi to you?" Lali asked.

"BUT STILL IF YOU'RE GOING TO INVITE US BUY SOME CHEESE!" Jacki yelled.

"No cheese," April mumbled again.

"SHE DIDN'T INVITE YOU! YOU CALLED IN THE FIRST PLACE! BESIDES, TEN MINUTES ISN'T ENOUGH TO GET SOME STRING CHEESE!" Jamie yelled at Jacki.

"ENOUGH!" Michi yelled. She took out a few packets of string cheese. "This should shut you up."

"CHEESE!" April and Jacki yelled and snatched the packets of cheese from Michi. The fma crew had an anime drop.

Lali was now done pouring the milk into the cups (there's a lot cups, 'cause the girls are gonna drink a lot), and she was putting them into a huge microwave. When the microwaving was done, two tablespoons of chocolate powder were poured in each cup, and then the girls all stirred.

**15 minutes later…**

By now, all the girls except Jacki were high on sugar. Jacki wasn't high on sugar because she was eating her cheese really, really slowly. Alicia was already hyper, so another cup of hot chocolate made her even more. April, Michi, Jamie, and Lali had around 5 cups each. And Cookie was high on sugar because she ate too many cookies.

The girls (except Jacki) ran out of the kitchen and ran into the Games Room. Then Jamie pressed a few buttons and some sofas and a lot of pillows appeared. The fma crew and Jacki followed soon after, and Jacki was still eating her cheese. The fma crew had an anime drop at what they were seeing.

"WOOOOHOOOOO!" Jamie screamed while jumping off the sofa and hitting Lali with a pillow.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Lali yelled and picked up a pillow and started chasing Jamie.

"OH YES I DID!" Jamie yelled back throwing random pillows that were on the floor and chucked them over her head. Lali got hit a few times and stumbled on a few pillows that missed her.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Michi yelled.

"WOOOHOOOO!" April and Alicia exclaimed. They all picked up pillow and started chasing each other. Lali had given up chasing only Jamie and was chasing the others.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL CRAZY!" Ed yelled.

"THANKS!" The girls yelled. Ed had a confused expression on his face.

"We really need to get out of this mad house," Winry said. The fma crew nodded. Suddenly, the girls stopped. They looked at each other, and then at the fma crew. They grinned.

"ATTACK!" April yelled. The girls picked up a pillow in each hand and started clobbering the fma crew with it. Jacki finally finished her cheese so she decided to join in the fun. Jacki threw a pillow at Ed, but not that hard because at that moment, someone hit her with a pillow.

"What was that? You throw a pillow like a girl!" Ed yelled at her. Everything suddenly stopped.

"Excuse me? Am I _not_ a girl?" Jacki said grabbing a pillow off the floor and walking toward Ed.

"Well… ummm… you see… I…" Ed didn't get to finish because Jacki shoved the pillow in his face and knocking him down to the floor. She huffed and walked away, and the game continued.

**Another 15 minutes later…**

The Games Room was covered in feathers and half-filled pillows. There were two forts made of pillows that were each damaged a bit. One fort hid the girls, who had calmed down a bit from their sugar rush, and the other fort hid the fma crew. The fma crew was all knocked down on the floor, while the girls were sitting down trying to catch their breath.

"WE WIN!" April yelled out.

"Ugh…" the fma crew grumbled. They had been defeated by some girls once again.

Jacki glanced at the clock. "We should get going. My mom's gonna kill me if I don't get home right away," Jacki said. The others looked up at the clock also. It read 11:45 PM.

"Yeah, me too," Cookie said. April and Alicia agreed. They all walked to the door.

"Ok, bye then," they all said.

"Yeah, ok bye," JAM said.

"Maybe we'll invite you all over tomorrow," Lali told them. They grinned. The fma crew fell to the floor, but none of the girls noticed. They said the rest of their good-byes and they closed the door and JAM finally turned to see all of the fma crew on the floor (well except Scar, he's still in solitary confinement).

"Awww, look, they're tired," Lali said. Michi and Jamie smirked.

"Time to go to sleep then," Michi said. Lali and Jamie nodded, but they also smirked evilly.

"Ok, get up you guys. Get your stuff and follow us," Jamie told them. The fma crew picked themselves up, got their stuff, and slowly followed them. You could tell they were pretty tired. Al had to keep on shaking his brother awake, and Mustang was kind of sleep-walking, mumbling something about paperwork.

"Ok this is where we will be all sleeping," Michi said. The room they were in was really big, and could probably hold about 15 more sleepers, but oh well.

"FINALLY! Sleep… where I can escape this madness for a few hours in my dreams," Ed said and yawned.

"That's what he thinks," Jamie whispered to Lali. Jamie and Lali smirked.

* * *

Haha, cliffhanger. Well, at least I think so, some of you might think differently. This chapter was mostly filled with randomness, and that's my specialty so it wasn't that hard to type up. I GOT OVER 1000 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL WHO READ! Even though maybe a few more reviews would be cool. Just saying...  



	8. Sweet Dreams, NOT!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the fma characters. I do not own a mansion. I do not own a remote that can do virtually anything. But I do have 2 best friends named Jamie and Michi, though I do not own them, for that is called slavery and that has been abolished some time in the past.

This week I don't feel like answering any reviews.

Previously: Ed claims to finally get away from the mad house in his dreams, but Jamie denies this in a whisper to Lali.

* * *

**Sweet Dreams… NOT!**

Everyone was in separate stalls (that appeared with a press of a button of a certain remote) changing into their pajamas. When they were all done, everyone laid out their sleeping bags. While the girls had normal solid colored sleeping bags, they were quite amused at the sleeping bags the fma crew had.

Ed had a sleeping bag that had numerous Philosopher's Stones with little wings on them. Al had a sleeping bag that was covered in cute little kitties. Winry had a sleeping bag covered in wrenches and hearts. Roy had a sleeping bag that had mini skirts on them, and there seemed to be a few bullet holes in the bag (I wonder why). Riza had a sleeping bag with guns and Black Hayate on it. Havoc had a sleeping bag with cigarettes on them. Feury had a sleeping bag covered with pikachus (lol). Breda had one that had a dog in a red circle with a red X over the dog. Falman had one with tea cups all over it. And Hughes obviously had a sleeping bag with a blown-up picture of Elysia on it.

"Hey Havoc, are you trying to support drugs or something? 'Cause we learned in school that cigarettes are bad for you," Jamie asked.

"Hn," Havoc mumbled and rolled onto his side in his sleeping bag. Jamie looked at her friends and shrugged.

"Alrighty, off to sleep," Lali said and crawled into her sleeping bag, giving Michi the remote.

"Goodnight," JAM said at the same time. A mumble of replies were heard before the lights were turned off (courtesy of the remote). In 5 minutes, JAM was asleep. Mustang lifted his head off the pillow, his eyes adjusting to the dark. He crawled out of his sleeping bag.

"Anyone awake?" Mustang asked. The fma crew mumbled in reply. "THEN GET YOUR ASSES UP!" Mustang whispered harshly. The fma crew quickly sat up in their sleeping bags.

"What is it Mustang?" Ed whispered harshly back.

"The girls are asleep," Mustang told them.

"So?" Ed asked annoyed.

"We can get our stuff, you bean," Winry answered for Mustang.

"WHO YOU CALLING A…. mfghmmhggh…" the rest of Ed's ranting was muffled by his brother's hand. Surprisingly, none of the girls had woken up.

"If you want your stuff back, you need to keep quiet, Brother," Al told him in a hushed voice.

"Geez Al, just now, you didn't sound like the good, polite brother I know," Ed told him.

"Enough chatter, let's go before they wake up," Mustang said. They crawled toward Michi, who had the remote, as they reached for it…

"RAAAWR!" Michi got up and showed her teeth. (ok when Michi really does this, it's pretty scary… especially in the dark) This scares off the fma crew and they whimper back to their sleeping bags.

**In A Room Next Door**

"Hehe, looks like Michi is a pretty good guard," Jamie said watching the screen.

"We could have taken the real remote and given her a fake one," Lali told her.

"Yeah, but who cares. That was fun to watch," Jamie said.

"Yeah…" Lali answered. "Send the bot back in."

"Alright," Jamie said and pressed a button on the computer, and the bot (it's like a flying little robot with a camera) that had been watching and recording the whole thing came back in.

"That's the second time we use the robots of ourselves and they don't notice," Lali said.

"Yup, but Michi wanted to sleep," Jamie said. (If you're still kind of lost, when Lali and Jamie went to change in the stalls, they switched places with robots that looked like them, even though they did really put on their pajamas. But Michi wanted to sleep, so there is no robot of her. Jamie and Lali went into a control room-like place with sound-proof walls next to the place where everyone is sleeping. They can send in bots to spy on the fma crew when they're sleeping.) "Ed thinks he can escape the madness in his dreams… heh… I don't think so."

"Yeah… So, whose dreams do you want to mess around with first?" Lali asked,

"Hmmm… What about Mustang?" Jamie said.

"Works for me," Lali said and sent a bot out to where Mustang was sleeping.

The bot closed into Mustang's face so they could see his eyes more clearly. When they saw his eyes starting to flicker under his eyelids, they knew he was starting to dream. (I believe this is called REM sleep… haha I made you people learn something… well maybe). The bot started shining some blue light in Mustang's eyes and his dream popped up on the computer screen.

**Mustang's Dream **(but when it's in between that means Jamie and Lali are talking)

A huge Mustang was sitting in a huge chair with a huge crown on his head that said Fuhrer. There was a large tray heading towards him and then it was finally realized that it was just Ed that was trying to hold the whole thing up. (So, Mustang is like a giant, and Ed is normal-sized… if you can call him normal-sized in the first place.) There were huge mini skirts dancing around Mustang singing, "Mustang rules, miniskirts rule." (ok, obviously, I made that up.)

"So what do you want to tweak?" Lali asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jamie asked and typed in a few keys on the computer.

Suddenly, the tray disappeared, Ed disappeared, the chair and crown disappeared, and Mustang turned back to his normal size. The huge miniskirts were turned into savage Mustang-eating miniskirts and started chasing Mustang.

"NOOOOO! MINISKIRTS! WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME?" Mustang yelled and then screaming his lungs out. He tried snapping fire at them, but found that instead of his gloves, he had a picture of Elysia in his hands. He ran down a hall and came to his office. He quickly went in and locked the door before the miniskirts could barge in and kill him. They began banging on the door. Mustang slid down the door with his back against it into a sitting position.

"NOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE! NOOOOO!" Mustang yelled while covering his ears with his hands. The banging suddenly stopped.

"Sir, it's your First Lieutenant," it was Hawkeye.

"Hawkeye?" Mustang asked and opened the door to see his first lieutenant standing in front of him. Hawkeye crossed her arms and glared at him

"Sir! Do your paperwork!" Hawkeye told Mustang sternly and pointed at Mustang's desk behind him. Mustang turned around and saw a mile-high stack of paperwork on his desk.

"NOOOOO!" Mustang yelled and Mustang's REM sleep ended (meaning that the dream ended also).

**End Mustang's Dream**

"Awwww… that's it? That was some short REM sleep," Lali said.

"Yup," Jamie said. "And now moving on. I think its time to take the madness to Ed's dreams."

"Yeah, I guess it's a good time," Lali said and moved the bot to where Ed was sleeping, which was far away from Mustang. They saw that he was already in dream mode, so they went ahead and shined the blue light in his eyes.

**Ed's Dream**

Ed was tall (wow, what a surprise) and he was stepping on a tiny Mustang (another surprise). Ed stepped off of Mustang and put him on the palm of his hand.

"Now who's the shorty?" Ed asked Mustang with a smirk. Mustang glared at Ed.

"You…" Mustang mumbled (I know Mustang wouldn't admit it, but remember this is Ed's dream). Ed smirked even more. Then Ed lifted up his other foot and it is realized that Ed was also stepping on a tiny Envy. Ed picked him up by his shirt. Ed smirked at him. Envy spat at him. Ed glared at him and threw the little Envy at a girl that looked unusually like the Envy fan girl that was hanging out around Lali's mansion around pizza time. The fan girl immediately squealed and began hugging and squeezing the little Envy like it was a doll. If Envy was human, he would be turning blue from lack of air.

"I think it's time for a bit of a tweaky-tweaky," Jamie said.

"Uhhh… Ok," Lali said and she typed something on her computer.

Suddenly, everything except Ed disappeared, and Ed shrank to a tiny size (tinier than he is usually) and his stomach growled.

"Huh? What's happening here? Why am I hungry all of a sudden? Oh well, that happens," Ed said. Then some huge noodles and other types of food appeared around him. Ed began drooling and whenever he went after a plate, it disappeared.

Ed was getting frantic with his stomach's growling began increasing in volume and sounded though like it wasn't coming from his stomach. Suddenly there was a huge rice ball in front of him, and it sounded like it was actually the one growling, not his stomach, but his stomach was growling a bit anyways.

"WTF? What's going on here?" Ed asked.

"You eat us all up like we're nothing but to fill that bottomless pit you call a stomach," the rice ball spoke.

"Well, a guy's gotta eat!" Ed protested while backing away slowly from the rice ball.

"You eat with no mercy," the rice ball continued as if he hadn't heard Ed. "NOW I WILL SHOW YOU HOW IT FEELS!" The huge rice ball began chasing Ed.

"GET AWAY! GET AWAAAAY!" Ed yelled at the rice ball when he was cornered, batting at the rice ball like it was some fly.

Lali and Jamie chuckled, and then the screen suddenly went blank.

**End Ed's Dream**

"Huh?" Jamie asked.

"What happened?" Lali asked.

"A blackout?" Jamie asked.

"Nah, the computers are still running. It's just the screens are pitch black," Lali pointed out.

"Did something happen to the bot?" Jamie asked.

"Maybe," Lali replied.

"Send in the rescue bot!" Jamie said dramatically. Lali pressed a button on the computer and another bot was sent out to go see what happened to the original.

The bot went over to Ed, where it was last. It went up for a close up of Ed's face, and he was out of dreamland, but there was no sign of the other bot. Ed suddenly then rolled over to the other side and where his hand used to be was the bot. It appeared as though Ed was waving his arms in the real world when he was trying to shoo away the rice ball and had knocked down the bot. The bot appeared damaged, so the rescue bot picked the other bot up and headed back toward the control room.

"That was some hit," Lali observed when both bots had made it safely back.

"It probably was his metal arm," Jamie said. Lali nodded her head.

"Looks like we're gonna have to send in another one," Lali said. Jamie nodded and pressed a few keys. Another bot was sent out.

"Who now?" Jamie asked. Both girls looked at each other.

"Havoc!" they both said together. So obviously, the bot went over to Havoc. It took about 15 minutes for him to go into REM sleep, and the girls got a bit annoyed. Jamie sighed.

"Finally," Lali said. Jamie nodded. Lali yawned.

"You sure you don't need sleep?" Jamie asked with a slight smirk.

"I'm fine. Go ahead and invade Havoc's dream," Lali told her. Jamie turned her attention to the computer and pressed more keys.

**Havoc's Dream**

The dream was blank, but it is then realized that there is a figure near-by. The figure is Havoc and he is about to light up his cigarette. He took out his lighter.

"Doesn't dream much does he?" Lali observed.

"Yup, this is too boring. Let's hurry up. I'm going to fall asleep watching this," Jamie said.

"Ok," Lali said and went for a button, but Jamie stopped her.

"Wait, I wanna do something first," Jamie said and she pressed a few buttons.

Suddenly, the lighter disappeared. Havoc's eyes widened, and then checked the floor, and he couldn't see it. He checked his pockets for another lighter, but he found none.

"NOOOOOO!" Havoc yelled.

**End Havoc's Dream**

"Well, that was basically a waste of time," Lali said.

"Yeah, but that last bit was fun," Jamie said.

"Yeah, I guess it was," Lali agreed.

"NEXT!" Jamie yelled. Lali looked at her friend as if she was crazy… oh wait… she IS crazy.

"Uhhhh… Ok…" Lali said slowly. "Why don't we do Winry?"

"Sure," Jamie agreed and sent the bot to where Winry was sleeping. Winry was already in dreamland.

**Winry's Dream**

Winry was in Rush Valley and was running from shop to shop taking anything she wanted. She had hearts in her eyes and a big wagon that was following her was carrying all of her stuff.

"You know, Michi's interrogating session with Winry gives me an idea," Jamie said. Lali looked at her friend and grinned. They both started typing on their computers.

Winry's stuff all turned into chocolate. Winry looked behind her because she felt a disturbance in her tools (lol, must really love her tools). She saw that they had all turned into chocolate.

"WHAT?" Winry asked, bewildered. She looked around all of the other shops, and their tools were ok. Winry went over to one store and picked up a tool, and it instantly turned into chocolate. Winry was beyond confused. She put the tool back and it turned back to its original form. She picked it up again and it turned into chocolate. Winry dropped the tool and slowly backed away, her eyes wide in confusion. She walked outside of the shop and there were uproars of cheers.

"HURRAY! IT'S WINRY! THE WONDERFUL CHOCOLATE AUTOMAILIST!" the crowd cheered. "SHE HAS CREATED THE WONDERFUL CHOCOLATE THAT ONLY MELTS IN YOUR MOUTH!"

"Huh? Wait, I never did that," Winry began protesting, but the crowd seemed to not hear her.

"HEY WINRY! THIS IS SOME AWESOME DARK CHOCOLATE!" Winry turned to look at who was shouting at her. It was Michi.

"YOU!" Winry yelled pointing at Michi. Michi said something in return but Winry did not hear it because the crowd was closing in on her like zombies.

"NOOO! WAIT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Winry tried protesting again, but the crowd again did not hear her.

**End Winry's Dream**

"Well, that's that," Jamie said.

"Yup," Lali said.

"Hmmm… I don't feel like invading anymore dreams," Jamie said yawning a bit.

"You're going to sleep? Am I talking to the right Jamie?" Lali asked while smirking.

"No, I'm Envy," Jamie said sarcastically. "And no, I'm not going to sleep, I'm going to play on the internet."

"Oh, ok, I guess I will too," Lali replied back and started playing along with Jamie.

A few hours went by and the girls looked at the clock to see that it was 5 minutes to 7, and their wake-up time for everyone else was 7. They stopped playing and sent the robots that looked identical to themselves back. They quietly crawled to where their sleeping bags were and stood on them.

"WAKEY-WAKEY EVERBODY!" Lali yelled.

"OK, EVERYONE! GET YOUR ASSES UP!" Jamie yelled. Michi shot out of bed and joined in on waking everyone up. They were shaking everyone roughly.

"What's going on?" Feury mumbled as he sat up.

"TIME TO WAKE UP!" Jamie yelled really loudly in his face. Feury sat up straight. This had gotten everyone's attention and they were sitting up straight, pretty much awake.

"Had any good dreams?" Lali asked. Jamie and Lali smirked at each other. Mustang, Ed, Havoc, and Winry suddenly started rocking back and forth suddenly clutching a blanket that suddenly appeared in their arms.

"Evil mini-skirts… Evil mini-skirts…" Mustang repeated.

"Evil rice ball… Evil rice ball…" Ed repeated.

"My lighter… My lighter…" Havoc repeated.

"No more chocolate… No more crowds…" Winry repeated. The rest of the fma crew looked at them like they were going crazy.

"You guys ok?" Breda asked.

"Brother, Winry? Are you ok?" Al asked. Michi walked over to her two friends who were smirking.

"You have to tell me later what you guys did," Michi whispered to them. Jamie and Lali nodded their heads.

A few minutes later, Mustang, Ed, Havoc, and Winry had calmed down, so everyone finally went to go change in the stalls. After that, they went down for breakfast.

"Hey, Jamie and Lali, you look like you didn't sleep much," Al said. Everyone's attention turned to Jamie and Lali.

"Oh, we'll be fine after breakfast," Lali said.

"Yeah, it was kinda hard to sleep with all of the snoring going around," Jamie lied. The fma crew looked at each other, wondering who had done the snoring.

"Time for breakfast!" Lali said enthusiastically.

"YAY!" Michi yelled out. Some of the fma crew, who were falling asleep, jerked back awake.

"Ok…" Jamie said.

* * *

Ok, that was chapter 8. Sorry for the late update. I had friends come over yesterday and I had a lot of homework to do, and I didn't even finish that yet. My teachers are evil... and... I'm a procrastinator. And readers, I need some ideas on what's going to happen on this day in the fanfic. So if you have any ideas, however small, please help. My friends and I can make a small idea a crazier and bigger idea.  



	9. Chocolate Crazed Breakfast

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA and if I did, I wouldn't be satisfied until I own Naruto too, which I obviously don't own also. The cereal coming to life thing is AnimeDutchess' idea so go thank her for it if you liked that part. And I don't own any of the cereal or cereal characters.

AnimeDutchess: Thank you for the idea. It's a wonderful idea, and I can't believe my friends and I didn't think of it. Well, I can actually believe that because we haven't talked much about the breakfast chapter. Well, Michi has, but it was about herself, so yeah.

**Previously**: Jamie and Lali messed with some dreams. It's now time for breakfast.

* * *

**Chocolate Crazed Breakfast**

Everyone was sitting down in the dining hall and Michi was explaining to the fma crew how to get their breakfast.

"Just say what you want for breakfast that is edible to mankind, and it'll appear," Michi told them.

"How does this go with science?" Ed asked.

"You _really_ wanna know?" Jamie said in a freaky voice and getting into Ed's face.

"Uhh… no…" Ed said. Jamie sat back in her chair and grinned.

"Works every time," she whispered to her friends. Her friends shook their friends in amusement. The fma crew ordered random breakfast foods, such as bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, bagels, and whatever else someone could think of to have for breakfast. Lali got waffles and drowned them in syrup. Jamie got pie, cake, and donuts.

"Hey Michi, what are you having?" Jamie asked.

"I'm having Cocoa…" Michi started but was interrupted by Winry.

"NO, NOT THE CHOCOLATE!" Winry exclaimed and fell out of her chair. Everyone had an anime drop on their head but Lali and Jamie had a slight smirk on their faces.

"Now as I was saying, I'm having Cocoa…"

"NO, NOT THE CHOCOLATE!" Winry yelled again while still on the floor.

"Cocoa…"

"NOT THE CHOCOLATE!"

"Ok this is helpless," Michi said and looked at her two friends a bit accusingly. They both had a face that said 'hehe'. Lali walked toward Winry.

"Winry, you need to calm down," Lali said slowly to Winry.

"Yeah, do you want us to throw you in solitary confinement with Scar?" Jamie asked. Winry slowly shook her head. "Good. You can go on now Michi."

"Ok. I'm having Cocoa…" Michi glanced at Winry, who had twitched. "…Puffs, Cocoa Krispies, and Cocoa Pebbles."

"That's a whole lot of chocolate," Jamie observed the cereal boxes that were laid out in front of Michi, blocking her view. "You forgot something though."

"Yeah, I know," Michi said and a carton of milk popped up.

"UGH! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH THAT CRAP?" Ed yelled.

"It's for my cereal," Michi replied simply.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN WANT TO DO THAT WITH YOUR CEREAL?" Ed yelled some more.

"You're kinda _supposed_ to do that with your cereal," Jamie told him.

"Unless you're that PE teacher from school. He eats cereal with cold water," Lali said. (I'm not lying here; there is a PE teacher at my school who does that.)

"That's worse than with milk," Al said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I BET IT TASTES MUCH BETTER WITH WATER!" Ed yelled.

"Then why don't you try it?" Jamie asked. She took some Cocoa Puffs from Michi, ordered some water, and poured them both in a bowl. She then handed the bowl to Ed with a spoon.

"You want me to eat it?" Ed asked.

"Why else would I give that bowl to you? So you can dunk your head in it?" Jamie asked.

"Uhhh…" Ed got out.

"Well, eat it," Jamie urged him. Ed grabbed the spoon and took a spoonful of the cereal with water. He put it into his mouth and chewed it. His face turned into a face of disgust.

"UGH! THAT WAS NASTY!" Ed yelled.

"Al told you," Michi said.

"Here, drink this down to wash the taste out," Jamie gave Ed a glass of white liquid, but Ed didn't pay attention to that. Ed quickly drank the whole thing, and his face was calm for a second until it turned back into a face of disgust.

"AGH! WHY DID YOU GIVE ME MILK?" Ed yelled and slammed a fist down, and his fist collided with the edge of his plate, so it sent the contents of his plate flying into the air, which consisted of an egg sunny-side up and two halves of a bagel with cream cheese on it. Ed looked up to see his breakfast in the air, and then gravity took over and dropped the bagels where his eyes should be and the egg on his head. The bagels slid down his face and landed on his plate while the egg still sat on top of his head. Everyone burst out laughing and Ed was red in the face.

"You see Ed… hahaha… that's what happens to milk haters," Lali said. Ed narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, I think we had a good laugh. Why don't we get on with our breakfast?" Hughes asked.

"Sounds good," Jamie said.

"YAY!" Michi exclaimed. Lali and Jamie raised an eyebrow at their friend's strange reaction.

"You ok, Michi?" Lali asked looking at her friend oddly.

"What? Now I can get back to my chocolate…" Michi started.

"NOT CHOCOLATE!" Winry yelled out. Jamie got an anime vein and threw Winry's wrench at Winry.

"I can get back to my chocolate cereal _with milk_," Michi said emphasizing 'with milk' to piss Ed off. Michi finally got to pour her milk into her three bowls of cereal. Ed ordered some waffles and also drowned them in syrup like Lali. Everyone began to eat in silence, or was watching Lali and Ed having a waffle eating contest.

"I'm bored," Jamie said after Lali and Ed were done with their contest.

"Me too," Michi said and shifted in her chair. The remote was in her back pocket, and when she shifted, she accidentally pressed a button on the remote. It made a beeping sound.

"What did you do?" Jamie asked Michi. Michi took the remote out of her back pocket.

"I don't know," she said. Suddenly, there was another beeping sound and on the table appeared Lucky the leprechaun from Lucky Charms, the parrot from Cocoa Puffs, Snap, Crackle, and Pop from Cocoa Krispies, Fred and Barney from Cocoa Pebbles, the wolf/dog (I don't know what it is) from Cookie Crisps, and the rabbit from Trix.

"Uhhhh… What happened?" Breda asked.

"Who are you?" Hawkeye asked.

"The kids are after my Lucky Charms!" Lucky exclaimed.

"Huh?" Feury asked.

"I will get the Trix next time!" the rabbit exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Mustang demanded.

"SNAP!" Snap shouted.

"CRACKLE!" Crackle shouted.

"POP!" Pop shouted.

"RICE KRISPIES!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Uhhhh…" the whole fma crew said.

"BARNEY! GIVE ME BACK MY PEBBLES!" Fred yelled.

"What's going on here?" Havoc asked.

"I'M KOOOOKOOOO FOR COCOA PUFFS!" the parrot exclaimed.

"NOT THE CHOCOLATE!" Winry exclaimed.

"COOOOOOOOOKIE CRISPS!" the wolf cried out. Jamie and Lali had an anime drop while Michi had a face that said 'hehehe'.

"Uhhh… whoops?" Michi said. Jamie and Lali did an anime fall.

"Well, it's easy to take them away," Lali said and grabbed the remote from Michi.

"Wait, they might do something interesting," Jamie said stopping Lali from pressing any buttons. Lali's eyes lightened up and she got more waffles and started eating them as Jamie and Michi began again to eat their breakfasts and waited for something interesting to happen.

Lucky leaned down to where Ed was. "Are you a leprechaun? You seem short enough to be one," Lucky said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN BE A LEPRECHAUN?" Ed yelled. Lucky was confused.

"I did," Lucky said.

"And it was quite literal," Jamie observed.

"Shut up," Ed mumbled.

"Someone's cranky," Jamie said.

"Am not," Ed replied.

"Am too," Jamie argued.

"Ugh," Ed grunted. Jamie smiled innocently and stuffed a donut into her mouth.

"Hey, Fred, you can't get me up here," Barney said while miraculously hanging from the ceiling.

"BARNEY!" Fred yelled and proceeded to jumping on the table. JAM's eyes were going up and down watching Fred jump.

"Watch it that you don't crack the table," Lali said.

"Are you calling me fat?" Fred asked. Lali looked at him bored.

"Don't you have to get a certain cereal bowl back?" Michi asked.

"Oh yes… BARNEY!" Fred yelled.

"The kids will never find me here," the rabbit said and hid behind a chair with a bowl of Trix cereal. Jamie spotted him.

"Hey rabbit dude, you're not supposed to eat that," Jamie said and snatched the bowl from him.

"HEY!" it was Michi. It seemed as though Snap, Crackle, and Pop had taken her Cocoa Krispies and were listening to it snap, crackle, and pop. Michi proceeded to chase them.

"THE EVIL LADY IS AFTER US!" they yelled.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY COCOA KRISPIES!" Michi yelled and chased them around the table, making viewers quite dizzy.

"COCOA PUFFS! COCOA PUFFS! COCOA PUFFS! I'M KOOOOKOOOO FOR COOOOOCOA PUFFS!" the parrot said flying around Winry, who was clutching her head.

"NO! THE CHOCOLATE! IT BURNS!" Winry screamed.

Snap, Crackle, and Pop were now hiding behind people. Snap behind Mustang (if you get the joke), Crackle behind Havoc, and Pop behind Hawkeye. They were all bothering their hiding places. Breda, Feury, and Al got covered in Cocoa Pebbles because Barney was flinging it around everywhere. Armstrong was covered the most with Cocoa Pebbles because he was trying to help Fred get his cereal back. Hughes was talking to the wolf about his daughter. Falman was trying to capture the rabbit because it kept on popping up in random places around him.

So, Ed was being teased by a leprechaun. Winry was screaming her lungs out because of a parrot who liked Cocoa Puffs. Mustang had Snap hiding behind him. Havoc had Crackle behind him. Hawkeye had Pop behind her. Breda, Feury, Al, and Armstrong were covered in chocolate milk and cereal. Hughes was having a chat with a wolf. Falman had snips of bunny fur in his hands. Michi was desperately looking for Snap, Crackle, and Pop for her cereal. Lali was sleeping in her finished plate of waffles. And Jamie was laughing her head off. Simply put: chaos.

When Jamie had finally calmed down, she easily took the remote out of Lali's hand, and returned the cereal characters to where ever they were before.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" Jamie asked.

"You call that fun?" Ed yelled.

"Look what happened!" Hughes said motioning to how the dining hall looked like. Breakfast was scattered everywhere and it was a complete mess.

"This is going to take forever to clean," Al commented.

"Don't we eat here for lunch?" Ed asked.

"Still thinking about food, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked.

"Geez, Ed, you can think far into the future when it comes to eating," Michi said.

"Well, we better start cleaning," Lali said who had woken up a minute ago.

"Cleaning?" Winry asked.

"But couldn't you do the fire hose thing you did yesterday?" Hughes asked.

"We could, but…," Jamie said.

"The water bill is going to go way up if we do that again," Lali said.

"So _now_ you think about money?" Havoc asked.

"Well no, I was just saying that," Lali said. The fma crew did an anime fall.

"You all just go take a shower. We'll get this clean," Jamie said. Michi led the fma crew to separate stalls to go take a shower. While they were showering, Jamie pressed a button on the remote. About five hundred bots came out and cleaned the whole dining hall. When the fma crew came back fully clothed (except Ed, Michi still has his jacket), the dining hall was spotless and no bots were found.

"How did you girls clean this up so fast?" Al asked.

"Of course, I could have cleaned it up as fast. Cleaning is passed down through the Armstrong family tradition. We leave no dirt trace behind!" Armstrong did his pose thing.

"Uhuh..." JAM looked at Armstrong oddly.

"So, how did you do it?" Mustang asked. "It could be a real help in my office."

"With technology!" Michi exclaimed.

"And that's all we're telling you," Jamie said. Mustang sighed.

"Well, that helps," Hawkeye said.

"Yeah, I know," Lali said sarcastically.

"So… WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NEXT? HUH? HUH? HUH?" Michi exclaimed jumping up and down.

"The chocolate's getting to her," Jamie said. Lali was following Michi's jumping with her eyes and nodded.

"What to do…" Lali said.

"Quick, hold her down!" Jamie exclaimed. Breda and Feury tried to catch up with Michi to hold her down, but Michi was too fast.

"Too… fast…" Breda panted.

"Uhhh… I was just kidding," Jamie said.

"Do you not recognize sarcasm?" Lali asked. Michi suddenly stopped.

"But seriously, what _are _we gonna do?" Michi asked.

"Well… uh…" Lali said and started thinking.

"HIDE AND SEEK!" Michi exclaimed.

"Huh?" Jamie asked.

"I believe she said hide and seek," Hughes said.

"I know that!" Jamie exclaimed making Hughes jump.

"Hide and seek," Michi repeated. "We three hide and the rest of you look for us."

"How is that fair?" Al asked.

"Well, we know the house, so we can get good hiding places, but you don't know the house as well so you get more people," Michi said.

"Umm," the fma crew said.

"Well that settles it!" Lali said.

"But we didn't settle anything," Mustang said.

"Now we did, let's go play!" Lali said.

* * *

So sorry about not getting this out two days ago. I just wasn't really in the mood to type. Alicia is about to kill me so it's up now. Hopefully Michi and Jamie are not making plans to kill me either. The next chapter will be a very interesting game of hide and seek. Well, see you next week! And thank you reviewers! 


	10. HideNSeek

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FMA… period.  haha there it is. Ok now I'm going insane.

It is finally chapter 10. I can't believe I got this far. I guess I want to thank the people who have reviewed me or just read this story.

Previously: JAM has decided to play a crazy game of hide-n-seek.

* * *

**Hide-N-Seek**

"Ok, for us, the rules are no going in the garage, locking doors after going in them, or going outside. For you all, there is no looking for weapons to kill us or just to have a weapon, no violence, and no kicking open locked doors because those are off limits and we won't be in them according to the rules. There are five stories, and there are about 20 rooms on each floor. You have to count to 600 because that will give us about 10 minutes to hide because this house is so huge," Lali explained.

"Got it?" Michi asked. The fma crew nodded their heads.

"And you don't want to fall into the indoor pool," Jamie said.

"Why not, because it's deep?" Al asked.

"Well it is deep at the deep end… uhh… well duh… but it's because there's crocodiles in there," Jamie said. The fma crew's eyes widened.

"Why do you keep crocodiles in your pool?" Hughes asked.

"They're fun," Lali answered. The fma crew was confused.

"Where's the pool?" Breda asked. He wanted to make sure he wasn't the one falling into the pool.

"It's in the room where the door says 'POOL' on it, duh," Michi said.

"Uh, right," Feury said.

"But it would not matter if you should fall into the pool! I can jump in and swim you ashore with the swimming techniques passed down the Armstrong generation! I will destroy every crocodile in my path!" Armstrong said doing his poses.

"HEY! NO DESTROYING OUR CROCODILES!" JAM yelled. Armstrong looked offended.

"Let's start then," Michi said. The fma crew nodded, closed their eyes, and started counting in unison (which must be a funny picture seeing all of the fma characters counting at the same time.) Jamie, Michi, and Lali scattered into different areas of the house.

**595 Seconds Later…**

"596… 597… 598… 599… 600…" the fma crew counted in unison (I can't believe they could do that for so long, the unison thing).

"Ugh, that was boring," Ed said.

"We better go look for them, or else this is gonna take forever," Winry said.

"Do you think it's safe?" Al asked.

"Al, they told us to stay away from the pool, that probably means that's the only thing that's dangerous in this house… other than them," Ed said.

"But Edward, what if they forgot something?" Feury asked.

"How could they forget something that they set up to scare us? They seem to love their stuff," Havoc answered for Ed.

"They could have not told us on purpose. You know how their evil minds work," Falman said.

"Are they really that evil?" Al asked.

"HELL YEAH, AL!" Ed yelled. Al backed away a bit.

"Well, we're not going to find them standing here discussing if they're evil or not," Winry said.

"Wouldn't that be safer though?" Breda asked.

"If we don't find them, we'll never get out of here, they have the remote," Hawkeye said.

"But they have to come out sometime," Breda said.

"They'll have their ways," Mustang said. The fma crew wasted no more time and scattered. (Let's see… who should we follow first… Oh yeah!)

**With Hawkeye**

Hawkeye decided to calmly check half of the rooms on the third floor. Aww, what the heck, she was running around frantically looking for the girls. Not having her gun was finally getting to her, or she has finally gone mad.

She threw open doors and rampaged through the rooms. She had no success whatsoever. She did find one strange room. It was blank with nothing but a phone on a stool in it. Hawkeye decided to see what happened when she picked up the phone. So she did so and put the phone by her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello?" the phone echoed.

"Is this just an echo?" Hawkeye asked.

"Is it?" the phone asked.

"I'm asking you," Hawkeye said.

"You are?" the phone asked. Hawkeye just got an anime vein and left the room.

**With Breda**

Breda had decided to go through half of the rooms on the second floor. 'I hope I don't find the one with the remote," he though. "Or maybe none of them would be good.'

Breda opened a door, stepped into the room, and closed the door. He turned on the light and he saw a bunch or mirrors (basically it's a mirror house thing at carnivals). He started walking hesitantly, thinking that maybe one of the girls was in here because it was so tricky to get around. He successfully took 15 steps in that room without hitting anything, then he turned a corner and saw a dog. He screamed and ran and crashed into a glass wall. Breda fell down unconscious.

**With Havoc**

Havoc was checking the half of the fourth floor. He opened a door and his cigarette suddenly went out. Then it went back on, and then it went out again. This repeated so many times that Havoc was beyond confused. He just walked out and continued on his search.

**With Hughes**

Hughes decided to check half of the fifth floor (the awesome top floor… I'm not sure why it's awesome… but it is now!). He walked into the last room he had left. He saw three flame throwers and each had a name of one of the girls. Hughes remembered what Michi and Jamie had done to his extra pictures of Elysia. He started having flashbacks. Pictures… flame throwers… burning pictures… falling to knees… Yup… flashbacks. Horrible flashbacks for Hughes. Yet… he always wanted to know how flame throwers worked, so… he picks one up!

"HAHA! I AM ROY MUSTANG! THE FLAME ALCHEMIST! AND WHEN I BECOME FUHRER I WILL MAKE ALL FEMALE OFFICERS WEAR TINY MINISKIRTS!" Hughes imitated his friend doing the poses and then using the flame thrower and made his jacket get caught on fire. "AHHH! STOP, DROP, AND ROOOOOOOL!"

Hughes put the fire out but he had burn marks on his jacket. He thought, 'Let's check off being Roy's double on the to-do list.'

**With Falman**

Falman checked the other half of the fifth floor, but he found nothing, so I'll leave what happened to him as a mystery.

**With Armstrong**

Armstrong checked the half of the third floor. He basically kicked open all of the doors and ripped up everything to shreds trying to find the girls. He found an exercising room and started working out. But instead of just lifting weights, he threw them across the room and they crashed through the window, causing them to bounce off the barrier outside of the house and come back at double the speed straight at Armstrong. Armstrong gets hit and he falls down unconscious.

**With Al**

Al got the rest of the fourth floor. He didn't find a single clue of the girls. He stepped into the final room thinking that they weren't going to be in there anyway. The room was filled with suits of armor. One of the suits looked like the one he was in when he was a soul attachment but was smaller and it looked like Al could fit in it. Al was bored and he wanted to see how it felt to be in armor and not just there because of the armor (ok I'm not sure if that quite made sense). Al fit perfectly, and when he tried to get out, he couldn't. So he knew he had to ask for someone's help. He tried to walk out of the door, but he couldn't get through. He finally had to crash through the walls that were on the side of the door so he could go through.

**With Winry**

Winry was checking the rest of the second floor. She had no luck in finding the girls and she finally came upon the last room. She walked in and her eyes widened. All of the three girls were there looking at cameras that were set up all around the house and they were laughing at everyone! Ok… that didn't really happen. What she really saw was a huge pile of old parts of mechanical objects. She started digging through them with a shovel that appeared to just pop into her hand. She wasn't sure what she was looking for but all of these parts of mechanical objects were making her overjoyed… to the point of craziness. Winry started laughing like a maniac when she found a game boy and lifted it up into the air with two hands, in a way of declaring victory. Suddenly the game boy turned on and started talking.

"What did I ever do to be held by a crazy girl!" it yelled.

"HEY! I AM NOT CRAZY! MWAHAHAHA!" Winry yelled back.

"What the beep are you talking about?" it shouted.

"Why did you say 'beep' instead of a whatever that word was?" Winry asked.

"Because I'm a censored game boy. I'm a failure of one of the experiments. I'm censored, and the girls don't want that, SO I WAS THROWN AWAY INTO THIS PILE!" the game boy cried.

"OH MY GOSH! HOW SAD! TO FEEL UNWANTED LIKE THAT!" Winry cried out in pity.

"I KNOW!" the game boy sobbed.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of you," Winry told the game boy.

"Oh thank you! I am in your debt," the game boy said.

"In that case, when I get home I'm going to take you apart piece by piece to see how you work!" Winry exclaimed.

"What? NOOOO!" the game boy cried.

"I'll put you back together again," Winry assured it.

"But…" the game boy whimpered as Winry took it away.

**With Ed**

Ed checked half of the first floor. That was where the indoor pool happened to be, but he didn't get there yet. When Ed stepped into the third room he was checking, he accidentally pressed a button and a whole bunch of bludgers (the big flying balls from quidditch in Harry Potter) started chasing him. Ed, having never seen a whole bunch of flying balls coming after him, got his butt out of that room as quick as he could, but he forgot to shut the door (these bludgers are programmed to not go through doors), so they were still chasing him. He ran to the right and the last door was the indoor pool. He ran in their screaming and he closed the door, but he fell into the pool. The bludgers retreated, but… ED WAS IN THE POOL! Ed remembered about the crocodiles and looked around. He did the best anime fall he could in the water.

In the pool were crocodiles… kind of… but they were inflatable crocodiles. None of them were real. They were just floating on the water. Now that was out of the way, but, Ed couldn't swim, and his automail wasn't going to help him. So science has taken over and he started sinking. He clung onto the closest crocodile floatie and waited for someone to notice he was missing and come searching for him.

**With Mustang**

Mustang was checking the other half of the first floor, when he opened the door where the bludgers had decided to retreat to. Mustang, like Ed, began screaming and running. He also ended up to where the indoor pool was and he ran in there after slamming the door closed and fell into the pool.

"Out of all people, why did it have to be you to fall into the pool?" Mustang heard a voice. It was Harry Potter's… hehe… ok not really, it was obviously Ed's.

"What are you doing here?" Mustang asked. "Decided to go for a swim with you automail?"

"NO! I fell in when I came running in here when some crazy flying balls began chasing me when I pressed a button," Ed replied.

"Flying balls? Funny, that's how I ended up here," Mustang said. "WAIT? IT'S YOU FAULT I ENDED UP HERE?"

"HEY! DON'T BLAME ME! I WAS JUST TRYING TO FIND THE GIRLS!" Ed yelled.

"WELL SO WAS I!" Mustang yelled.

"Umm… Brother, Colonel, when are you two going to stop arguing?" Ed and Mustang turned to the door to see Al and everyone else from the fma crew watching them float on inflatable crocodiles and arguing.

**Everyone**

"Uhhh…" Mustang and Ed said.

"Did any one you find the girls?" Winry asked everyone. The fma crew all shook their heads.

"Did you even check all of the rooms on the first floor?" Havoc asked directing the question toward Ed and Mustang. They had an anime drop on their heads and shook their heads no. Suddenly the fma crew heard laughing coming from the kitchen.

The fma crew headed toward the kitchen and saw the three girls sitting at the table with a laptop in front of them.

"What are you doing?" Mustang asked. JAM turned their heads.

"Oh look, they found us," Michi said a bit sarcastically.

"We're selling your stuff on e-bay," Jamie told them.

"WHAT?" the fma crew shouted. Half because they didn't know what e-bay was and half because their stuff was being sold.

"Don't worry, we're sending them duplicates, not the real thing," Lali told them.

"But what's e-bay?" Falman asked.

"It's this site where you can sell stuff," Michi explained.

"Umm… ok…" Winry said.

"Uh oh…" Jamie said.

"What?" Lali asked.

"I think I sent the real Riza's gun instead of the duplicate," Jamie said.

"WHAT?" Riza cried.

"Don't worry, we'll get it back," Michi said.

"How?" Riza asked.

"TO THE POST OFFICE!" JAM yelled out.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Later than usual. But I've been drowning in homework and I don't get as much freetime during the weekend so it's hard to write. And the weekdays are swamped too. I'm taking this Saturday off because I'm having a sort of writer's block and I want to sort everything out. I'll be back by November 12th though. Sorry if this has more grammar mistakes than usual. I didn't have time to check it because I wanted to get this out as soon as possble. Buh-bye now.  



	11. A Bus Ride and a Rescue

**Disclaimer**: I'm running out of funny disclaimers… not like anyone reads them. So, I don't own FMA … HAPPY?

Previously: JAM and the fma crew are about to go on a rescue mission to save Riza's gun.

* * *

**A Bus Ride and a Rescue**

"Ok, to the garage, then TO THE POST OFF ICE!" Jamie corrected her friends and herself when they got to the garage. The fma crew's eyes widened. The garage was huge, and was underground. It held many different types of automobiles. There were buses, cars, motor bikes, monster trucks, and buggies! (Sorry, but I play Punch Buggie with my sister).

"Ok let's see, we won't fit in a buggie, a monster truck is too aggressive looking for this kind of mission, we certainly don't have space on a motor bike, and besides we don't have our license, and cars are too small. Looks like we're taking a bus!" Lali exclaimed.

"If you don't have your licenses, how are we going to get there?" Mustang asked.

"Havoc," Michi said simply. The fma crew's eyes widened (again).

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" the fma crew disagreed.

"Geez, I was just kidding. We're going to take the driver that comes with the bus we pick," Michi explained.

"Uh… and Al, why are you in a suit of armor?" Lali asked while bonking on his armor with a fist.

"You _finally_ noticed?" Al exclaimed.

"Uh yeah…" Lali said.

"Yeah, Al, why are you in that armor?" Ed asked.

"I found it in the armor room and I tried it on, but then it wouldn't come off, so I had to crash through the door to come here," Al explained.

"I see," Michi said while stroking her chin.

"So… will you help me get this thing off?" Al asked.

"Sure. Lie down there," Jamie pointed to a spot on the floor. Al lied down and Jamie took off the helmet.

"Ok, Al, can you stick your arms out?" Michi asked. Al nodded and stuck his hands out of the helmet hole. Lali and Michi grabbed one arm each and Jamie held onto the legs. They started pulling. Suddenly they heard a ripping sound.

"Huh? WAIT! STOP! STOP!" Al exclaimed.

"What was that ripping sound?" Lali asked.

"Uh, my pants kind of got hooked onto something and they ripped," Al blushed with embarrassment. JAM's eyes widened.

"Uhh… Ok…" Michi got out.

"So, what are we going to do about my brother?" Ed asked.

"Well, he's going to have to stay in there until we find a solution after we get Riza's gun back," Jamie said.

"Why can't you just get some pants for him?" Winry asked.

"Uh, hello? We're girls. We don't own boy pants. Unless Al is that desperate," Lali said. Everyone looked at Al.

"Uh, I'll stick with the armor, thanks," Al said.

"Can't you poof up some pants with your remote?" Ed asked.

"First of all, it's not 'poofing'. And it would take awhile for the remote to measure Al through armor, and we're already wasting time arguing about Al's pants when we are trying to rescue Riza's gun," Michi said.

"And besides, Al could be used to scare any resisters," Jamie said a bit evilly. The fma crew cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought we're only going to retrieve Riza's gun, not go conquer the post office," Mustang said.

"Yeah… but that would be a great idea," Jamie said thoughtfully.

"Jamie, we don't have time to conquer a post office. We have a party to run and unlike homework you can't procrastinate a conquering," Lali said.

"Psh, you're no fun," Jamie said. Lali grinned.

"Whatever. Now, which bus?" Michi asked. Everyone looked at the different buses.

"A school bus?" Lali asked.

"NO!" Michi yelled. Lali jumped back

"A tour bus?" Michi offered.

"We're not going on a tour," Jamie said.

"A prison bus?" Jamie asked. The fma crew had an anime drop.

"Only you could think like that," Lali said under her breath, but Jamie heard, and smirked at her. JAM went into a thinking pose, then suddenly their eyes widened at the same time.

"THE SIX FLAGS BUS!" they all yelled at the same time, and then they walked over to a big, shiny bus. Suddenly an old man jumped out and started dancing to the Six Flags music that suddenly turned on (I find this quite funny).

"So, is the old man driving?" Havoc asked after the music and dancing stopped.

"What? No," Michi said.

"We're putting it in auto-drive," Jamie explained.

"Uh… they can do that now?" Falman asked.

"They can now!" Lali said enthusiastically. The fma crew did an anime fall.

"Yeah, whatever, let's just get in," Michi said.

So everyone finally got in, but they had to enlarge the door to let Al and Armstrong through. AND NOW THEY ARE OFF! (hehe, just HAD to do that)

**Bus Ride**

The garage opened and the Six Flags bus headed out toward the post office.

"So, do we get any entertainment while we're on this bus? We _are _the guests," Mustang said smirking.

"Don't be so cocky, Mustang, something always pops up," Jamie said. Suddenly a big fart was heard.

"Huh?" everyone said and looked toward the back of the bus. There was a boy with dark skin about the age of 13.

"THEO! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" JAM shouted.

"He just popped up," Al said.

"What Jamie said was quite literal then," Feury said.

"You know him?" Winry asked.

"No…" Michi and Lali said obviously lying.

"I DO!" Jamie said and she went into hyper mode and threw the wrench at Theo.

"Owww… WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Theo shouted.

"Hmm…. Let me get back to you on that one," Jamie said. Theo got an anime vein. Suddenly, Falman fainted.

"Wow, Theo, that must have really stunk," Michi said. Theo got another anime vein. Then, there was complete silence. Suddenly, another fart was heard. Everyone looked around but they couldn't pinpoint where it came from.

"_Brother!_" Al exclaimed. Well… that gave it away. Ed turned red.

"Geez Ed, this isn't a farting convention," Lali said holding her nose.

"Well _sorry,_ it just came out!" Ed yelled.

"We don't need details!" Michi yelled back. Another fart came.

"THEO?" Jamie yelled.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Theo said.

"_Colonel_," Riza said. And well, there's only one colonel here, so it was obviously Mustang.

"_Mustang?_" Ed exclaimed, and then started laughing his head off.

"Farting is an Armstrong tradition that has been passed down for generations!" Armstrong said doing a quick pose and then letting out the biggest fart. By now JAM had gas masks on.

"Looks like we have our own little Hurricane Katrina going on here," Jamie said.

"And it's killing off everyone slowly," Michi said. JAM looked around. Winry, Al, and Feury were already on the floor unconscious. Another fart was heard.

"Havoc!" Lali exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Havoc said not caring about what he did.

"This is…" Michi couldn't go on. Suddenly, everything was quiet. Then everyone except Riza, the unconscious ones, and JAM did a huge fart in unison. Riza fainted. The ones who farted looked at each other.

"Excuse me," they all said together, and then they all fainted as well.

"_Excuse me? Excuse me?_" Lali said incredulous.

"How about cease fire?" Jamie suggested.

"I'll open the windows so we can take these damn masks off," Michi said. Michi opened the window and the smell quickly went outside, but unfortunately, the people outside walking or driving picked up the smell and fainted. There was a lot of crashing noises outside. The bus swerved a bit.

"WEEEE! RIDE!" Jamie exclaimed like a little girl.

"Ok…" Lali looked at her friend.

JAM peeked their head out of the window to survey the damage. Cars had stopped and were smashed up at the ends, people on the sidewalk or the crosswalk were on the floor looking they were dead, but it didn't look like anyone was really killed, if the smell already didn't kill them. JAM had an anime drop and turned to face the unconscious fma crew. Theo had suddenly disappeared. They finally got to the parking lot of the post office and the fma crew started to wake up.

"Wha' happened?" Ed asked.

"You nearly killed a few people with your stench," Michi explained. The fma crew's eyes widened.

"Really?" they asked. Jamie nodded and showed them multiple pictures of the crash that she had time to take on her camera. The fma crew had an anime drop.

**End Bus Ride**

**Post Office**

A crash and a "Hey get out of my way!" (from Ed) was heard. The people of the post office looked up with shock, curiosity, and fear (MWAHAHAHA! FEAR US!)

Jamie was first to make it through the chaos and she held up a gun. "OK! THIS IS NOT A HOLD UP! THIS IS NOT A BANK ROBBERY!" she yelled.

"Jamie, this isn't even a bank," Michi said.

"Uhh…. Whatever!" she said.

"Why didn't we use the door again?" Lali asked rubbing her head. She had obviously hit her head.

"'Cause it's more fun this way!" Jamie said like a crazy girl and started waving her gun in the air.

"OK! WHO HAS MY GUN?" Riza yelled. She had finally lost it. "WHERE IS IT?" she yelled some more and got into everyone's faces. Everyone had a look of fear, look of 'What the hell is going on here', or a mix of both.

"Calm down, First Lieutenant," Mustang said.

"Geez, I've never seen her like this," Havoc commented. Feury nodded.

"Note to self: never steal Riza's gun as a prank," Breda told himself.

"Well, anyways, we're here to negotiate," Lali said calmly.

"NEGOTIATE?" Riza and Jamie yelled at the same time. They looked at each other confused.

"Umm… ok…" Jamie said.

"WE'RE NOT HERE TO NEGOTIATE!" Riza continued. Jamie nodded.

"WE'RE HERE TO GET HER GUN BACK!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Those two have so much in common when they have finally lost it," Michi commented.

"Maybe Riza has finally lost it, but Jamie lost it a long time ago," Lali said.

"Umm, we're here to look for a mistaken package," Al said politely to one of the post office people.

"AHHHH! IT'S A GIANT TALKING ROBOT!" they screamed and ran.

"WAIT! WAIT!" Al cried. Too late, they had already run off. Al hung his head.

"Don't worry Al, we don't think you're some crazy psychotic evil robot," Lali said.

"Ok…" Al said quietly, not quite sure if Lali was being sarcastic or not.

"Whatever, can we just get this over with?" Winry asked.

"Right, let's begin the search," Michi said. They rampaged through the post office looking for Riza's gun.

After about 10 minutes, Michi cried out, "I FOUND IT!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Uh… ok," Lali said and took the gun.

"Where are Mustang and his crew (Riza not included)?" Michi asked. They heard a snickering. JAM open a door, revealing, Mustang and his crew reading letters.

"What are you doing, Colonel?" Riza asks darkly.

"Uhh… hehehe," he managed to get out before Riza smacks him. Lali picks up the letter and quickly skims it.

"Hey, Lame-o, it's not nice to read other people's love letters," Lali said.

"I'M NOT LAME!" Mustang yelled.

"Uh-huh, and you're not a pervert," Lali replied.

"Yeah… wait WHAT!" Mustang yelled. Lali just rolled her eyes and headed outside. Everyone followed except Jamie.

"OK EVERYONE FREEZE!" Jamie yelled holding up the gun again. Everyone in the post office froze. Jamie pulled the trigger, everyone tensed up, and little bubbles came out of the gun. The people of the post office widened their eyes in disbelief.

"Jamie quit fooling around, come on!" Michi yelled and came back in and grabbed Jamie's arm.

"HEY!" Jamie whined.

"Come on, Jamie. Let's head back so we can eat lunch," Lali said.

"Ok," Jamie agreed.

"YAY LUNCH!" Ed yelled.

"Ok…" JAM said together.

* * *

Sorry for the late update again. My teachers just like to stuff homework into my face. Not much to say this time. I'll try to put up the next one by this weekend!  



	12. Songs and Ramen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters. (Ed: And that's a good thing) Shut up. I don't own any of the sung songs here either. I found them either on or will answer my reviewers next chapter.

I will answer my reviewers next chapter.

Previously: JAM and the fma crew rampaged through a post office to look for Riza's gun. Now they are heading back home in the Six Flags bus, taking a small detour since the collision wasn't cleared up yet.

* * *

**Songs and Ramen**

Everyone was on the bus again, and JAM was really bored, and that's a bad thing, especially when they're desperate, but fortunately, Ed decided to start up a conversation.

"So, if you sold duplicates of our stuff, how much did u get for my coat?" Ed asked. Michi reached into her pocket and pulled some money out.

"Twenty-six cents!" she exclaimed while holding up a nickel. "It's so shiny! Isn't it so shiny?"

"WHAT? MY AWESOME COAT FOR JUST THAT MUCH?" Ed yelled.

"That's 5 cents," Havoc said.

"What are you talking about? Look," Michi said and revealed that there were 2 dimes and a penny behind the nickel by spreading them out like a few cards.

"So now you're a dealer?" Breda asked.

"No… I play Yu-Gi-Oh! Go Dark Magician!" Michi said throwing down a Dark Magician Yu-Gi-Oh card (Michi does not really play Yu-Gi-Oh).

"Eh…" Winry said.

"So what are you going to do with that money?" Riza asked.

"You call that money?" Ed muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Ed?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing," Ed said quickly.

"Hmmm… I'm gonna go buy a bubble gun!" Michi exclaimed.

"Now?" Lali asked.

"Yes!" Michi said.

"Alright," Lali said and stopped the bus at a toy store. "We'll be waiting right here."

"YAY!" Michi yelled and ran into the store.

"She's sure hyper today," Jamie said.

"Maybe it was the cereal," Lali said.

"But it's been hours by now," Winry cut in.

"Some people work differently," Lali said.

A few minutes later Michi came out with a bubble gun and a grin on her face. She started blowing the bubble gun everywhere.

"So, how much exactly was the bubble gun?" Feury asked.

"Yeah… 26 cents sure seems a bit too cheap," Havoc commented.

"But I still have the penny left," Michi said.

"So it was 25 cents?" Armstrong asked.

"No, I had a five finger discount," Michi said slyly and wiggling her fingers in the air (Michi does not really do this).

"YOU STOLE?" Ed yelled.

"What did you expect? Her to actually pay? I mean your stuff wasn't worth that much, you should get more value in them," Jamie said (I don't even know if that made sense).

"Oh so it's my fault my coat isn't worth a lot?" Ed asked irritated.

"I never said that," Jamie said.

"But, if you only have a penny left? What did you spend those 25 cents?" Hawkeye asked.

"Well, first, I exchanged the 2 dimes and a nickel for a quarter, and then I bought a gumball from the gumball machine," Michi explained and popped a gumball into her mouth. Ed's jaw dropped.

"You spent that good money on a _gumball_?" Ed asked in disbelief.

"Good money? More like good gumball for bad money," Michi replied. Ed huffed.

"But without the money…" Ed started.

"Just drop it Ed, haven't you learned that it's not use arguing with them?" Winry asked. Ed sighed annoyed.

A few minutes passed and JAM were back in their original state of desperate boredom.

"I'm bored," Jamie said.

"Yeah, me too," Lali agreed.

"I'm bored," Jamie said.

"Same here," Michi said.

"I'm bored," Jamie said.

"OK WE GET IT!" Michi and Lali shouted together. Jamie grinned.

"Well, that was good entertainment for about 10 seconds," Jamie said. Michi and Lali sighed.

"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, banana phone… Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, banana phone…" Lali sang.

"Huh?" Falman asked.

"That's a great idea!" Jamie said.

"What is?" Michi asked.

"We shall sing to pass the time!" Jamie said excitedly.

"Then let's start with the llama song," Michi said.

"Yay!" Jamie and Lali said together.

"Here's a llama; There's a llama; And another little llama; Fuzzy llama; Funny llama; Llama llama duck!" JAM sang.

"What the…?" Havoc muttered.

"Llama llama cheesecake llama; Tablet brick potato llama; Llama llama mushroom llama; Llama llama duck!" JAM sang some more.

"This doesn't make sense," Mustang commented.

"I was once a tree house; I lived in a cake; But I never saw the way; The orange slayed the rake; I was only three years dead; But it told a tale; And now listen, little child; To the safety rail," JAM sang.

"The hell?" Ed mumbled.

"Did you ever see a llama? Kiss a llama; On the llama; Llama's llama; Tastes of llama; Llama llama duck," JAM continued singing.

"Ok, this is weird," Feury said.

"Half a llama; Twice the llama; Not a llama; Farmer llama; Llama in a car; Alarm a llama; Llama duck," JAM sang again.

"Where the heck did they get this song?" Hughes asked.

"Is that how it goes now? Is it all so old? Is it made of lemon juice? Doorknob ankle cold; Now my song is getting thin; I've run out of luck; Time for me to retire now; And become a duck!" JAM finished.

"Glad that's over," Breda said. The fma crew nodded.

"Do you have a problem with our singing?" Jamie asked.

"More like what you were singing," Winry said.

"Fine, we'll sing a more classic song for a bus ride," Michi said and glanced at her friends, who nodded. The fma crew looked at them questioningly.

"The wheels on a bus go round and round! Round and round! Round and round! The wheels on a bus go…" JAM started singing.

"NO!" the fma crew said at the same time.

"Find, whatever, we'll stop, but mostly because we're back!" Lali said excitedly.

"Yeah, back to this mad house," Ed said. JAM either didn't hear him, or ignored him and walked off.

**In the House**

"Ummm… I need to get new pants," Al said nervously.

"Uhh… right… Almost forgot about that," Jamie said.

"Hey, you know what I just remembered? I brought extra pants for both Al and me," Ed said. Al's jaw dropped.

"You had pants for me all along and you forgot?" Al asked.

"Uh yeah… hehehe," Ed said scratching his head. Al had the best pissed off face he could make.

"Just get them, then," Al mumbled. Ed dashed to get them.

"Here you go, Al," Ed said a bit nervously. Al changed in another room and came back out a few minute later.

"Thank you, Brother," Al said.

"You welcome… hehehe," Ed said. He could tell Al was still a little pissed. Jamie looked at the two and hit Ed on the head with the wrench.

"What was that for?" Ed yelled.

"Well, Al wasn't gonna do it, he's too nice," Jamie explained. Ed grumbled and rubbed the bump on his head.

"Oh well, off to lunch!" Michi said.

While walking toward the dining hall, Al asked, "So what are we having?"

"Ramen," Lali said simply.

"RAMEN!" Ed yelled excitedly.

"Someone's excited," Jamie said.

"Ramen is the best thing that has happened in this house!" Ed exclaimed.

"What was that?" Michi asked glaring at Ed and holding up her hands in a snapping position with Mustang's gloves on and Lali getting ready to press the alchemy on button.

"That girl knows how to think," Mustang said.

"Do you wanna become bald, Edward?" Michi asked in an innocent voice. Ed shook his head. "Good boy," and she patted his head even though he was a bit taller than her.

So everyone sat down and waited a few minutes and the ramen was served. Ed basically breathed it in, and finished in a few minutes. Ed got another bowl, but Jamie changed the soup into milk.

"AGGHHH!" Ed yelled and spit it out diagonally (don't ask me how) and hit Mustang, which caused Mustang to crash into Riza who was sitting next to him.

"GET OFF ME!" Riza yelled and hit Mustang over and over again with a rubber chicken.

"Where did she get the rubber chicken?" Lali asked.

"No idea…" Michi said.

"OOOOOOOOH!" Jamie yelled and a rubber chicken popped into her hand. She started hitting Mustang with it too.

"OWW! OWW! OWW! STOP!" Mustang yelled. They finally stopped, but not without Jamie magically getting a rubber duck and throwing it at his head and making a 'squeak' sound.

"What was with the rubber duck?" Hughes asked.

"Dunno…" Jamie said.

'She probably just _felt _like it," Lali said.

"Hmph… probably," Jamie agreed. Everyone heard a slurping sound and saw Ed eating some more ramen.

"Shouldn't he eat less because he doesn't have to use the energy he usually would if he had a real arm and leg?" Lali asked.

"You got a point there," Winry said.

"Ed, what would happen if we cut down your food intake?" Michi asked.

"You wouldn't dare," Ed growled.

"With this remote… oh… yes we would," Jamie said waving the remote.

"Let's just finish our ramen," Lali said slurping up some ramen. The fma crew went to eat theirs, but they were gone. They turned their heads toward a very fat Ed with a lot of empty bowls laid out in front of him on the table. They all had an anime vein.

"GET HIM!" Winry shouted. The fma crew started chasing Ed.

"AHHHHHH!" Ed screamed.

"FULLMETAL! GET BACK HERE!" Mustang shouted.

"BROTHER!" Al yelled.

"YOU'RE GONNA SELL OUT YOUR OWN BROTHER?" Ed yelled.

"YOU ATE MY RAMEN FIRST!" Al shouted back. JAM watched, their amusement clearly written on their faces.

"Never thought they would be so obsessive over ramen," Michi said.

"Strange what certain food can do to such a brotherly relationship," Jamie said.

"Since when do you say stuff like that?" Lali asked.

"Since now," Jamie answered.

Ed was finally cornered, and Riza got out her rubber chicken. Jamie sighed.

"You know, we can always get you more ramen," Jamie said. The fma crew except Ed quickly rushed over to their seats with hungry looks on their faces, completely forgetting Ed had eaten their first bowl of ramen. More bowls of ramen popped up. Jamie looked at Ed, who was still in the corner. "Now Ed, go sit, but no more eating." Ed nodded and sat down. Jamie took out the rubber duck, started bouncing it on Ed's head, and said, "Looks like you burned those calories fast with all of the chasing!" Ed was normal-sized again.

"What are you doing that for?" Ed asked after deciding to ignore that comment.

"Now, now, Ed, we wouldn't want to remind your friends what you did do you?" Jamie said tauntingly. Ed grumbled, but said no more.

After everyone was done stuffing their faces, the table was cleared and as usual, someone asked what was going to happen next.

"Well, we are going to go outside to the pool outside!" Lali said.

"It's bigger than the inside pool," Michi said.

"Now let's head out!" Jamie said walking down the hallway.

"Uh… Jamie, that's the wrong way," Lali said.

"I knew that!" Jamie shouted and quickly walked the other way.

* * *

I actually posted this on time. Well, kinda. It's Sunday morning at 1... but to me it's still Saturday. I'm not sure if I will be on time next Saturday or I might not post for two weeks because I have some poems to write and I stink at poems, and a persuasive speech. And me being a procrastinator is not going to help me. The joy of school... not...  



	13. Pool Madness

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. (Ed: 'Cause if she did, I would quit.) How can you quit? You're stuck on a freakin' piece of paper! Or computer… or whatever…

Ok, I'm answering ch12 reviewers.

Zaymee: You like to say a lot don't you?

kristanite: I don't think Jamie would like you changing her name. Yeah…

AnimeDutchess: Thanks for being my 2nd top reviewer. Jamie claims top right now.

The Dark Empress of Eternity: I was thinking of making Envy crash the party at some point, but never found a good spot for that. I'll think of something.

E.E.lover: Umm, thanks I guess. And Ed will have a hard time… hehehe… (Ed: this is not good)

And thanks to all you readers also, because you read it right? I mean authors have readers but not all of them write about it.

Previously: The fma crew listened to pointless songs and ate ramen. Time for the pool!

* * *

**Pool Madness**

So everyone was standing a few feet away from the pool in their swimming suits (JAM: covers ears Fan girls: SQUEAL! JAM: uncovers ears Is it over? Fan girls: MEGA SQUEAL JAM: AHHHH! OUR EARS!). Jamie was in a two-piece, Lali was in a one-piece, Michi was in a wet suit, and the fma characters were in appropriate swimming wear.

"Aren't we supposed to wait an hour after eating before swimming?" Al asked.

"What's your point?" Jamie asked. Al decided to shut up.

"So… what's with the wet suit?" Ed asked Michi.

"Is there a problem with being original?" Michi asked.

"More like weird," Ed said. Michi glared at him, put Roy's gloves on, Lali pressed the alchemy button, Michi snapped, Ed got flamed, and Lali turned off the alchemy button.

"AHHHH! MY HEAD!" Ed jumped into the pool (the shallow end). Ed's head cooled down and his hair magically grew back.

"That reminds me, we need a life guard," Jamie said thoughtfully.

"SO NOW YOU REMEMBER? WHAT IF I DROWNED OR SOMETHING?" Ed yelled.

"It's kinda hard to drown in the shallow end, isn't it?" Jamie asked.

"But… bt… What… shp…If… Ugh…" Ed stuttered. Jamie smirked.

"Anyways, who to choose?" Michi asked.

"Ed: too short," Lali said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN HIDE IN AN ANT FARM?" Ed yelled.

"I didn't say that, but ok," Lali said. Ed let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well anyways. Roy: too perverted," Jamie said.

"Winry: her obsession with mechanics will drown her; Riza: too gun-crazy," Michi said.

"Breda: a bit fat; Falman: too boring," Lali said.

"Feury: not the type; Havoc: on drugs; Armstrong: will just think about his 'awesome' family traditions," Jamie said.

"And Hughes: too obsessed with his daughter," Michi said.

"That leaves Al!" Lali said.

"But… but… I can't swim!" Al exclaimed.

"Well, that's no good," Jamie said.

"LALI!" Michi exclaimed.

"Me?" Lali asked.

"Yes, you, do you not agree, Jamie?" Michi asked.

"I think she's good, here put on this red jacket," Jamie said and gave Lali a red life guard jacket. Lali also put on some sunglasses.

"Uhh… Leave the glasses out," Michi said.

"I was just joking," Lali said and took the glasses off.

"Now you have to sit on that," Jamie said pointing to the life guard seat.

"OOOOOHHH! THE AWESOME SEAT! IT'S SO TALL UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE! I CAN SEE OVER YOUR HEADS!" Lali exclaimed as she got on the seat.

"You sure she was the best pick?" Hughes asked Jamie. Lali blew a whistle.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! WAS THAT AN INSULT TO MY BEHALF?" Lali shouted.

"Since when does she use 'behalf'?" Michi asked Jamie. Jamie shrugged.

"Whatever… Carry on…" Lali said.

"And since when does she use, 'carry on'?" Michi asked Jamie again.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW THESE THINGS?" Jamie exclaimed.

"I was just asking," Michi said.

"Hmmm… is the system of these girls falling apart?" Havoc questioned.

"Then maybe they will try to overpower one another and then we, the rebellion, can use this weakness to our advantage, THEN WE CAN RULE THIS PLACE OUR WAY!" Mustang yelled.

"Was that next to your 'female officers shall be required to where mini skirts' speech?" Breda asked.

"Uhh…" Mustang said.

"And since when were we a rebellion?" Winry asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore. The girls are laughing together again," Hughes pointed out. The fma crew turned to look at JAM, and they, indeed, were laughing. JAM suddenly turned around and looked at the fma crew.

"So what were you talking about?" Jamie asked.

"And why aren't you in the pool yet?" Michi asked.

"Because if you're not in the pool, WHY DO I HAVE TO BE A LIFE GUARD!" Lali yelled and the fma crew scrambled into the pool. Jamie and Michi walked to the diving board. Jamie went up first.

"CANNONBALL!" Jamie yelled and did a cannon ball into the pool.

"UHHHH! HI!" Michi yelled while she jumped off next.

"That looks like fun! I will use the famous Armstrong tradition of cannon balling that has been passed down for generations and more to come!" Armstrong exclaimed and he started climbing the ladder for the tallest board, which was about 50 tall.

"More to come?" Jamie said sarcastically. Armstrong finally made it to the top, and he jumped and curled into a ball. He landed in the pool creating tidal waves. Lali held up a sign that said '5' on it in black. The fma crew was trying to conquer the massive waves and Jamie and Michi were hanging onto the sides for dear life. Armstrong came up and everything started to calm down. Then Armstrong read the '5' that Lali had held up.

"A FIVE? YOU INSULT MY FAMILY TRADITION!" Armstrong yelled.

"Well, your family tradition is out of date. I did not hear you yell 'CANNONBALL!' when you jumped," Lali said. Armstrong's little pink sparkles started drowning.

A few minutes later, Jamie and Michi were pulling down random members of the fma crew underwater. Lali observed this.

"HEY! YOU IN THE WET SUIT!" she yelled and blew her whistle. Michi had just come up from the water after pulling Havoc down and now Havoc was spluttering for air.

"Yeah?" Michi asked.

"Go for Ed next, but be careful not to get kicked by his left leg, that would hurt," Lali said.

"Ok," Michi said.

"HEY!" Ed yelled.

"What?" Lali asked playing dumb.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB! YOU JUST TOLD HER TO DROWN ME!" Ed yelled.

"No I didn't. I told her to pull you down underwater next," Lali retorted.

"Well, she's not going to catch me," Ed said as he avoided Michi's first attack. Michi glared underwater, but she tried again, and Ed dodged again. Michi finally went up for air.

"Damn it," she muttered. Lali observed this and got a small black ball and threw it into the pool. Suddenly, the pool went really dark and it was extremely hard to see underwater.

"AHH!" Ed managed to yelp before he was dragged underwater. Michi came out of the water with night vision goggles.

"Never really thought I would need these goggle," Michi said as she threw them onto the side. Ed finally came out from underwater.

"HEY! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Ed yelled.

"What? It's not like you drowned, and you can hold your breath," Jamie said.

"But what if I did drown?" Ed asked. Everyone looked at the life guard.

"Don't look at me, I'm not doing CPR on anyone!" Lali said.

"But you're the life guard! Aren't you supposed to do that if someone drowns?" Ed asked.

"I'll use an air pump," Lali said. The fma crew did an anime fall.

"But…" Ed started.

"Just drop it Ed," Hughes said. Ed sighed. Lali narrowed her eyes at the pool.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE POOL! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THERE!" Lali shouted. Jamie and Michi got out on the opposite side as Lali, but the fma crew stayed.

"We're not falling for your tricks again," Mustang said.

"Then what's that in the middle of the pool?" Jamie asked pointing to a spot in the pool where it was bubbling.

"It's probably one of your tricks," Riza said.

"Fine, but don't say we didn't warn you," Michi said. The bubbling moved around and got closer to Breda. Breda looked nervous.

"AHHHH!" Breda screamed as he jumped out of the pool.

"What happened, Breda?" Havoc asked.

"A cold hand or something touched me," Breda said shaking with fear.

"Ok, girls this is uncool," Hughes said.

"But we already told you that we aren't doing anything. Lali isn't even touching the remote," Michi said. Lali was indeed not touching the remote. She was leaning one arm on the arm handle and leaning her head on that while the remote lay on the other arm handle. The fma crew started to get nervous. Suddenly the bubbling stopped. Then…

"HAHAHAHA!" yelled a voice. The fma crew screamed and dashed out of the pool. Everyone looked to the middle of the pool and saw…

"ENVY?" the fma crew exclaimed.

"SO YOU ARE WORKING FOR ENVY!" Ed accused Jamie.

"Who's working for me?" Envy asked.

"HER!" Ed yelled as he pointed at Jamie.

"It's not nice to point, Ed," Michi said.

"Never seen her in my life," Envy replied.

"What life?" Lali asked. Envy glared at her.

"How do you know I'm a homunculus?" Envy asked.

"I never said that but I do know you're a homunculus," Lali said.

"But how?" Envy asked getting irritated.

"I wouldn't question them, Envy, they have evil minds," Al told him.

"Why should I take advice from a used-to-be tin can? Besides, I'm not afraid of three teenaged girls," Envy said as he got out of the pool. JAM sighed.

'They never learn do they?" Lali asked.

"Yup. Jamie?" Michi said. Jamie got an evil grin and Winry's wrench popped into her hand.

"Wow, I'm so afraid of a wrench," Envy said.

"You will be," Jamie said as she clobbered Envy and sent him flying right through the force field.

"I didn't know Jamie had the power to go through the force field," Michi said.

"Wow," Lali awed. The fma crew looked at Jamie frightened. While the fma crew was still in their little shocked phase, Jamie observed the positions of the fma characters. She noticed that Ed was right next to the pool, where the deep end was. Jamie crept up behind him without Ed noticing and pushed him into the pool.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL! JAMIE!' Ed yelled.

"Yes?" Jamie asked innocently.

"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT!" Ed yelled as he tried to keep himself above water (I know he probably would have drowned already, but go with me people).

"I'm not, I'm acting," Jamie said.

"UGH! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! LALI, YOU'RE THE LIFE GUARD! HELP ME!" Ed yelled.

"Don't worry Ed the life saver is on the way," Lali said as she opened a life saver bag and threw a gummy at Ed. It bounced off his head and started floating on the water.

"WHAT KIND OF LIFE SAVER IS THAT?" Ed yelled as his head kept on dunking underwater and coming back up again.

"It's really good. You should try it," Michi said as she took one and popped it into her mouth.

"JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE BEFORE I REALLY DROWN!" Ed yelled.

"Way ahead of you," Lali said as she held a huge net. While the commotion was going on, she managed to make a huge net with the remote. Lali dunked the net in and pulled Ed out. When Ed was dropped onto the floor, he was gasping for breath and then he fainted.

"BROTHER?" Al yelled as he went over to his brother.

"Move aside, life guard coming through," Lali said. Lali put her ear next to Ed's mouth. "He's breathing, no need for the pump." Ed woke up a few minutes later and shot a glare at Jamie. Jamie had an innocent grin on her face. Ed was still glaring.

"Well, that's enough excitement at the pool for now. Who wants snacks?" Michi asked. Ed stopped glaring at Jamie and jumped up.

"SNACKS!" Ed yelled.

"Ok…" Lali said.

"It's over there," Michi said as she pointed to a long table not too far away. The fma crew began walking over there.

"You have it ready?" Lali asked Michi. Michi nodded as she held something behind her back. Jamie smirked at their plan.

* * *

Sorry that it's late again. I just wasn't in the mood this weekend, even though I think this was one of the most easiest chapters to make. I think next chapter will be easy too because I had it planned since chapter 2 or 3. I'm pretty sure to get a lot of writing this week because of Thanksgiving break.  



	14. Punch to Craziness

**Disclaimer**: I have never owned FMA. I don't own FMA. And I never will own FMA. I do not own the Shakespeare quotes.

I'll answer reviewers every other chapter… or at least I'll try.

Previously: Everyone was in the pool except Lali, because she was the life guard. Now is the time for snacks, and what does Michi have behind her back?

* * *

**Punch to Craziness**

On the table was an assortment of snacks: All kinds of chips (use your imagination), cookies, chocolate kept in a cool box, donuts, popcorn, a 3 huge punch bowls, and… vegetables.

"VEGETABLES?" the fma crew shouted.

"Yeah…" Lali said as she took a carrot and took a bite out of it.

"You call that a snack?" Breda asked.

"What? Eating healthy helps you _grow_," Jamie said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE COULD TAKE DAYS TO GET OUT OF A CHEWED WAD OF GUM ON A SIDEWALK?" Ed yelled.

"I didn't say that, but now that I think about it…" Jamie teased.

"WHAT…" Ed went on and on. What the fma crew didn't know was this was just a distraction. While the argument was going on Michi was on her little 'mission'.

**James Bond Music**

Michi crawled under the table and did somersaults until she was on the other side. She poked her head out to see if the coast was clear, and she headed toward the punch bowl by hopping in a crouching position. When she got to the punch bowl, she looked around again to see if the coast was clear and took out a plastic bag that was filled with sugar and dumped it into the bowl. She magically took out a big spoon and stirred the punch. She did this for the other two punch bowls. When she was done she ducked under the table and crawled out of the opposite end just as Ed was done ranting.

**End James Bond Music**

"…AND IF YOU THINK ALL OF THAT, THEN I SUGGEST YOU START RUNNING!" Ed finished.

"I didn't think all of that," Jamie said smirking slightly when she noticed that Michi was done with her 'mission'. Ed was taken aback.

"Um… ok… good," Ed said a bit unsure of the situation.

"I didn't lay out all of those snacks so you could just stand by it you know?" Lali said.

"You laid them out? When?" Al asked.

"Well, actually I pressed a button on the remote," Lali said. The fma crew did an anime fall.

"Now if you don't mind, we are going to get ourselves high on soda," Michi said grabbing some soda.

"Why don't we get soda?" Winry asked.

"Do _you_ want to get high on soda too?" Jamie said in a freaky voice.

"Uhh… never mind," Winry said. Jamie smiled innocently and grabbed a can of soda. Lali also took a can of soda and all three girls began drinking while the fma crew decided to eat some snacks before drinking the punch. JAM noticed this and they whispered to each other.

"They better not take too long," Michi whispered. Jamie and Lali nodded.

"Yes, I can't wait to see what the sugar does to them," Jamie whispered back.

"Do you have your camera ready, Jamie?" Lali asked. Jamie nodded.

"What are you girls whispering about?" Armstrong asked.

"We're talking about the Pythagorean Theorem," Jamie said sarcastically. The fma crew knew it was no use trying to get information out of them.

"Oh my gosh! Elysia would _love_ these cookies," Hughes said while stuffing his face with cookies.

"DONUTS!" Ed yelled and grabbed two donuts. He took a bite of one, took a bite out of the other one, chewed, swallowed, and then repeated this sequence until he finished both donuts.

"Chocolate!" Michi shouted as she grabbed a chocolate bar.

"NO NOT THE CHOCOLATE!" Winry screamed.

"Will you get over that already?" Jamie asked annoyed.

"You know Jamie… we did that," Lali whispered to Jamie. Jamie slightly glared at her friend.

"Shut up," she whispered back. Lali rolled her eyes.

"I got dibs on popcorn!" Breda said reaching over for the popcorn.

"Hey! I want popcorn too!" Feury said.

"Me too!" Havoc yelled.

"Don't forget about me!" Falman said.

"I would also love some popcorn," Armstrong said as his huge hand dunked itself into the popcorn, spilling out some of its contents, and taking it out. He stuffed the whole handful into his mouth. Some popcorn ended up by JAM's feet. The girls look down and pick up the popcorn.

"We don't want this popcorn to go to waste do we?" Lali asked.

"You're going to EAT IT?" Al exclaimed.

"Are you crazy? Of course not," Michi said.

"So what are you going to do with it?" Hughes asked.

"Why must you know everything we do?" Jamie asked.

"So we can prepare," Mustang said. Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, this is pointless," Michi said and dropped the popcorn. Lali and Jamie followed her actions. The fma crew shrugged and returned to their chaotic snack-grabbing-and-eating. JAM smirked and picked up the popcorn again. Jamie, Michi, and Lali started throwing popcorn at the fma crew like a machine gun. When they were finally out of popcorn, they whistled innocently. The fma crew turned to the girls and got an anime vein. They picked up popcorn from the bowl and started throwing them at JAM. The girls smirked and started catching the popcorn in their mouths and ate them. After awhile the fma crew got tired.

"Geez, I'm thirsty," Ed said.

"FINALLY!" Lali yelled. The fma crew looked at her strangely. "…I mean… uhh… never mind." Jamie and Michi slapped their foreheads.

"Uhh… ok… I'm thirsty too," Al said. The other members of the fma crew agreed. The fma crew took a plastic cup and filled it with punch and took a sip.

"Hey, this is actually pretty good," Hughes said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'ACTUALLY'?" Michi yelled.

"Uh… hehehe…" Hughes said.

"There must be something wrong if this punch tastes good," Ed said thoughtfully.

"You're paranoid, Ed," Michi told him. Ed slightly glared at her. The fma crew drank their cup of punch and went for another one. Michi was hovering over the chocolate box, Jamie was stuffing donuts and cookies into her mouth, and Lali finished her first can of soda and went for another one.

**Ten Minutes Later…**

The fma crew finished their 7 cups of punch, Michi finished all of the chocolate, Jamie finished all of the cookies and donuts, and Lali finished 5 cans of soda. Ed's sugar rush kicked in first.

"WOOOOOOO!" Ed yelled running around the pool. Then he jumped onto the lifeguard seat thing and started dancing and singing the Madagascar song. "I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT! I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT! I LIKE TO… MOVE IT!"

Soon the rest of the fma crew were having a sugar rush and joined Ed in the dancing and the singing. "WE LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT! WE LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT! WE LIKE TO… MOVE IT!"

JAM's sugar rushes hadn't kicked in yet, so they were watching the fma crew mouths agape, while Jamie was taping the whole thing on her camera.

"Wtf, mate?" Michi said.

"Yeah…" Lali said words having trouble forming in her mouth.

"Hehehe…" Jamie chuckled. Suddenly the girls burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lali laughed.

"HAHAHA… MAN… THIS… HAHA… IS RICH!" Jamie laughed.

"Good thing… HAHAHA… we're taping it for… HAHAHA… future generations," Michi laughed. The fma crew was too high on sugar to notice JAM's laughing or what they were saying. Suddenly the fma crew jumped into the pool and started doing synchronized swimming. The girls stopped their laughing to watch.

The fma crew formed a straight line, swam to the left, swam to the right, and then went underwater. They came up again doing strange poses. They started swimming in circles, then in a triangle, then in a square, and then they went underwater again. They all came up with Armstrong carrying all of them and squirting water out of their mouths. JAM was silent for a moment.

"Are we supposed to clap or laugh?" Lali asked.

"Uhh…" Michi said.

"Both?" Jamie asked.

"All right then," Michi said. JAM was silent for another moment, and then they started clapping and laughing at the same time. Lali suddenly stopped. Michi and Jamie looked at her.

"I thought Ed and Al couldn't swim," Lali stated. JAM blinked, and shrugged it off. The fma crew got out of the pool. They suddenly had fancy clothing on. Then Falman stepped up first.

"To be, or not to be, that is the question," Falman recited.

"Hamlet?" Michi asked. Falman bowed, stepped back, and Mustang stepped up.

"If chance will have me king, why, chance may crown me," Mustang recited.

"Typical Mustang," Jamie said.

"Macbeth?" Lali asked. Mustang bowed, stepped back, and Al stepped up.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet," Al recited.

"That's Al for you," Jamie said.

"Romeo and Juliet?" Michi asked. The fma crew had stopped and fainted. It looked like the sugar had caused them to faint. JAM looked at each other, looked at the unconscious fma crew, and started laughing their heads off and couldn't stop because of their own sugar rush.

**5 minutes later…**

JAM is still laughing, and the fma crew finally got up.

"Oww… my head…" groaned Feury.

"What happened?" Hawkeye asked.

"I don't know…" Hughes answered,

"Why are we on the floor? AND WHAT ARE WE WEARING?" Breda asked.

"Does anyone remember anything?" Havoc asked.

"I remember Ed getting fished out of the pool by a net," Winry said.

"Oh shut up," Ed muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, and then I remember the snacks…" said Al.

"Then we had a popcorn war with the girls," Mustang said.

"Then we drank the punch and…" Ed said. The fma crew finally noticed that the girls were laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Al asked.

"I GOT IT! YOU DID DO SOMETHING TO THAT PUNCH! I WAS RIGHT!" Ed yelled pointing at JAM. The girls turned to look at him.

"Yeah, so?" Jamie asked.

"YOU LIED! YOU SAID THAT YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO IT!" Ed yelled.

"We never actually said that. I just called you paranoid," Michi said. Ed grumbled.

"So what was in there anyways?" Hawkeye asked. Michi got out three empty plastic bags.

"Let's just say these used to have sugar filled up all the way in them," Lali said. The fma crew's eyes widened.

"Oh no…" Mustang grumbled and slapped his forehead.

"Is that going to go to my thighs?" Winry asked/exclaimed. JAM had an anime sweat drop.

"So, why are we in these clothes?" Hughes asked.

"You don't want to know," Lali said.

"Because we're not even sure how," Michi said. Jamie nodded.

"But I got it all on camera," Jamie whispered excitedly.

"What was that?" Havoc asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Jamie said.

"So are we going back inside?" Winry asked.

"Yup, we will all do DDR and karaoke!" JAM exclaimed.

"Yay, more games," Ed said sarcastically.

* * *

I'm really sorry for being over a week overdue. Please don't hurt me :shifty eyes:. I didn't mean to skip the Thanksgiving weekend. And I thought that this chapter was going to be easy because I had most of it planned out weeks before. I guess I wasn't really in the mood. I'll try to get the next chapter out by this Saturday, if not, please wait until the weekend after that. 


	15. Dancing and Singing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA, I control them (Ed: ahem…) Ehehehehe… I'm just kidding. I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter. I got the lyrics off google.

I guess it's time to answer reviewers. Wow, I had a lot last chapter. I feel so special. I'll go in chronological order.

J-chan Hagane No Chibisan: Sugar rush is awesome. Whenever I have a sugar rush during Japanese school, my classmates are like, "Uh, oh, she's gone crazy."

sephiroth's sword: Thank you.

silver windflame: Thanks, I would update faster if I wasn't such a procrastinator. But I can't help it. I hope I have other procrastinators to back me up.

AnimeDutchess: It was always meant to be crazy, and hopefully will stay that way.

AKA Michi: Not quite as long as Jamie's… but it's a review. I'm afraid you are going to get pretty high during winter break if you get as much chocolate as you want.

Zaymee: Long reviews as usual. And you did get popcorn.

alicia: As I have mentioned to you before. THREATS KEEP ME WRITING! In a way…

Elriclover: Yes… readers seem to like the sugar rushes.

* * *

**Dancing and Singing**

The fma crew was led to the "DDR and Karaoke" room. There was a huge TV in the room with a mic plugged into it and some couches about 10 feet away from the TV. Lali turned on the TV and a karaoke screen came up.

"So who wants to go first?" Lali asked. Everyone sat on the couch except Al.

"Thank you for volunteering, Al!" Michi said cheerfully.

"Huh? What? Wait, no!" Al said trying to get out of singing first.

"I guess the first time is a bit scary… Ed! You shall join him!" Jamie said cheerfully.

"WHAT! No way!" Ed yelled. Jamie and Michi went into thinking mode, and a smirk appeared on their faces. Jamie ran up to Ed as Michi ran up to Al. Jamie dragged Ed to the front of the TV while Michi did the same to Al and plugged another mic into the TV.

"Now, don't be a party-pooper, Ed," Jamie said.

"Same goes for you, Al," Michi said to Al.

Jamie and Michi got them to the front of the TV. Ed and Al immediately tried to escape. Jamie whipped out Winry's wrench and kept it near Ed's head. Ed froze. Al looked at Jamie, frightened.

"Now, you sing one song, and you won't get hurt," Jamie said. Ed and Al nodded their heads vigorously.

"Um, what song should we sing?" Al asked.

"Ooo! Ooo! I know! I know!" Michi exclaimed jumping up and down. Jamie and Lali nodded their heads to tell her to proceed. Michi picked up the remote and pressed a button.

"So, what dong did you pick?" Ed inquired.

"Blue! By Eiffel65!" Michi exclaimed.

"What kind of song is 'Blue'?" Mustang asked.

"Just sing the lyrics on the bottom of the screen," Jamie said.

Ed: _"Yo listen up here's a story_

"_About a little guy_

"_That lives in a blue world_

"_And all day and all night and everything he sees is_

"_Just blue like him inside and outside"_

Al:_ "Blue his house with a blue little window_

"_And a blue Corvette and everything is blue for him_

"_And himself and everybody around_

"_'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen…"_

Ed: _"I'm blue (da ba dee da ba die x7)_

Al: _"I'm blue (da ba dee da ba die x7)_

(continues to the rest of the song)

"That was a weird song…" Winry said.

"Uh… yeah…" Al agreed.

"I am never doing karaoke again," Ed noted to himself out loud.

"You wouldn't have done it anyways, pipsqueak, if Jamie didn't threaten you and your brother with a wrench," Mustang said nonchalantly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD FIT IN A PEANUT SHELL?" Ed yelled.

"An empty peanut shell or a peanut-filled peanut shell?" Lali asked Ed while holding an empty peanut shell in one hand and a whole peanut in the other. Ed got an anime vein.

"Whatever... NEXT!" Michi exclaimed.

"HORSEY!" Jamie exclaimed.

"What?" Riza asked.

"She means Mustang," Michi exclaimed. Jamie nodded her head vigorously with an evil smile on her face.

"Uh… But… I…" Mustang stuttered.

"Is the mighty Mustang… afraid?" Jamie asked dramatically.

"Of course not!" Mustang exclaimed confidently as he stepped up to the front of the TV and grabbed the mic.

"Here's your song!" Jamie exclaimed excitedly as she pressed a button on the remote which she grabbed from Michi.

"Which would be?" Mustang asked.

"The Hamtaro theme song!" Jamie exclaimed. (I'm not sure who wrote this song.) Mustang had a look that said 'Huh?' on his face. Jamie just shook her head and pointed at the screen where the song was beginning.

"_It's Hamtaro time! _

"_Kushi-Kushi Tiki-Tiki woo! _

"_Hamtaro! _

"_When we work together it's much better! _

"_My best friend!_

"_We like sunflower seeds khrrmp khrrmp khrrmp! _

"_My Ham Hams!_

"_If she heads for trouble, we won't let her! _

"_Hamtaro!_

"_Little Hamsters, Big Adventures! _

"_Laura's gone to school, let's go to our Ham Ham Clubhouse! _

"_We can fix their troubles just be quiet as a mouse_

"_Watch out for those cats you know they're smarter than you think _

"_But if we work together we can make their plans sink! Woo! _

"_Hamtaro! _

"_Snoozer, Howdy, Penelope, Panda, _

_My best friends!_

"_Oxnard, Bijou, Cappy, Maxwell _

"_My Ham Hams!_

"_Dexter, Boss, Pashmina, Jingle _

"_Hamtaro!_

"_Little Hamsters, Big Adventures! _

"_'Scuse me while I work out, gotta run in my wheel, weee! _

"_Hamtaro!_

"_Hamtaro's here to help you! _

"_Hamtaro!_

"_Hamtaro's team is for you! _

"_HAMTARO!"_

When Mustang was done, everyone was quiet, and Mustang was red in the face. Ed suddenly burst out laughing while everyone else snickered.

"Wow, Mustang, you must really like hamsters," Ed said after he calmed down after his outburst. Mustang glared at Ed, but Ed knew Mustang was powerless against him without his gloves. Michi went up to Mustang and held up her fingers in a snapping position with Mustang's gloves on.

"May I?" Michi asked. Mustang nodded still glaring at Ed. Ed tried to make a run for it, but was sadly not faster than the girls' Lali-presses-button-Michi-snaps-Lali-presses-button-again routine. Ed hair was on fire and he was running around screaming. When Ed ran past Jamie, Jamie was holding a bucket of water, and she poured it on Ed.

"There, better?" Jamie asked Ed in a sarcastic motherly voice. Ed glared at her.

"No, as long as I'm in this mad house, nothing is better," Ed said.

"Good," Jamie said and walked away. Ed's hair magically grew back and he sat down on the couch grumbling.

"THE CRONIES ARE NEXT!" Michi exclaimed.

"Who are the cronies?" Hughes asked.

"Uh… I mean Falman, Havoc, Breda, and Feury," Michi corrected herself.

"What! No way!" Falman, Havoc, Breda, and Feury said together.

"See, you guys are already in unison!" Lali told them.

"So?" they said together again. They looked at each other and slapped their own faces.

"We need to stop doing that," Havoc said. Falman, Breda, and Feury nodded.

"Come on, if Mustang can sing that hilarious song by himself, you guys can sing another hilarious song altogether," Jamie said.

"You're going to make us a sing a humiliating song?" Breda asked.

"No! Of course not! We're going to make you sing a _hilarious_ song," Jamie corrected him. The four got an anime drop.

"What are you going to do if we don't consent?" Feury asked. Lali took out the remote.

"We have many options of making you consent," Jamie said. The four rushed to the TV, where four microphones were placed. They picked up the microphones while Jamie picked up the remote and pressed a button.

"Do we really want to know what you chose?" Breda asked.

"Yup! It's the Hampster Dance by Hampton and the Hamsters!" Jamie exclaimed.

"The what dance by the what and the hamsters?" Falman asked.

"Just read and sing," Michi said. Everyone turned to the screen.

All four: _"Dedadedadidedududepadididudadadepadadepadadadededdadeodadadedadedeo   
"dadadedadadedududepadidiodadadepdadadepadadadededadidu"_

Havoc: _"Come on everybody now,  
"Here we go it's a brand new version of a dosedo"_  
Breda: _"Just stomp your feet and clap your hands  
"Come on every it the hampster dance."_

Falman: _"Bounce and twirl to the beat hey!  
"You don't even have to move your feet!"_  
Feury: _"Now, shake your thang,   
"Lets see you try now spin around and feel the groove!"_

(that's only a fragment of the song)

"That was the weirdest song I have ever heard… next to Mustang's," Hughes commented. Mustang glared at his friend.

"Well, I think we had enough of singing fun," Lali said. The fma characters who didn't sing sighed.

"But you girls didn't sing at all," Armstrong said.

"You want us too? We can sing the llama song!" Jamie exclaimed.

"On second thought… no," Armstrong said. Jamie grinned triumphantly.

"Time for some Dance Dance Revolution!" Lali exclaimed.

"What's that?" Winry asked. So JAM explained the game (if you don't know how to play, to put it shortly: there is a dance mat with arrows on the mat for up, down, right, and left. On the TV screen arrows are going upward and you have to step on the arrow which it goes to at the top of the screen while a song is played. I'm not the best at explaining… so sorry if you're still confused.).

"And… Armstrong will go first!" Michi exclaimed (wow, a lot of exclaiming going around).

"I will be honored to be the first to show off the moves of the Armstrong family!" Armstrong said enthusiastically with the annoying pink stars.

"Armstrong," Jamie said.

"Yes?" Armstrong asked.

"You just step on the arrow," Jamie told him.

"Right…" Armstrong said a bit disappointed.

"You can dance to 'Boom Boom Dollar'," Lali said as she pressed a button on the remote.

"Alright then," Armstrong said and looked toward the screen. (I'm only doing part of the song for most of the DDR songs)

Song: _"Boom boom boom boom  
"Shoot you like a bambar  
"Boom boom boom boom  
"At your order  
"Boom boom boom boom_

"_Pushing all the buttons  
"More time"_

While Armstrong was umm… dancing… his steps were making the whole room shake.

"Do you think he broke the mat?" Lali asked.

"Hope not," Jamie said simply.

"Ed! You. Are. Next!" Michi said pausing between the words.

"What? But I sang!" Ed protested. Jamie whipped out the wrench. Ed immediately went to the mat.

"Hey! You with the metal leg!" Michi shouted. Ed turned around.

"What?" Ed questioned.

"Don't break the mat," Michi said.

"Um... ok…" Ed said unsure of how he should reply. He waited for one of the girls to press the remote and pick a song for him.

"You shall dance to 'Higher'!" Jamie said while pressing the remote.

"Because you are so short," Michi exclaimed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE COULD JUMP ON A MOUSE AND THE MOUSE WOULDN'T NOTICE?" Ed yelled.

"Ed…" Lali said.

"Yeah?" Ed asked annoyed.

"The screen," Lali pointed.

"Oh!" Ed said as he turned around just in time to start.

Song: _"Girl, give it up, go and run away_

"_To the arms of a magic day_

"_Where you can stay_

"_Where you can find yourself_

"_Find yourself_

"_Lose your fear, 'cause there is no one here_

"_Do what you want to do_

"_There's nobody stopping you, no_

"_Give yourself and let the music take you far_

"_Then you will know who you are_

"_Baby, getting higher_

"_We're getting higher_

"_Movin' with the vibe_

"_Let the rhythm make you fly_

"_You are the one! Baby, isn't this fun_

"_Tonight…"_

(mat breaks)

"Hey!" Ed said while repeatedly stepping on the same arrow. "It won't work!"

"You broke it!" Lali exclaimed.

"What did I tell you?" Michi asked.

"I didn't mean to!" Ed protested.

"Ugh… Let's get the spare," Jamie said. Lali pressed a button on the remote and the mat was replaced with another identical one.

"I think Ed has done enough," Michi said.

"Thank you!" Ed yelled.

"Unless you really want to finish that," Jamie said.

"No! No! I'm fine," Ed said.

"Ok then… Riza!" Jamie exclaimed.

"What? Me?" Riza asked.

"Do you know anyone else with the name of Riza?" Jamie asked her.

"Um… no…" Riza said.

"That's what I thought, now get onto the mat," Jamie said and pointed to the mat.

"Or else this gun is going to get it," Lali said while flipping the gun in the air (it's not loaded). Riza's eyes widened and she quickly stepped up to the mat.

"And I have chosen the song 'Witch Doctor'!" Jamie said while pressing a button on the remote.

Song: _"Uhh ehh uh ah ah_

"_Ting tang walla walla bing bang_

"_Uhh ehh uh ah ah_

"_Ting tang walla walla bing bang _

"_Uhh ehh uh ah ah_

"_Ting tang walla walla bing bang_

"_Uhh ehh uh ah ah_

"_Ting tang walla walla bing bang _

"_I told the Witch Doctor I was in love with you_

"_I told the Witch Doctor I was in love with you_

"_And the Witch Doctor he told me what to do_

"_He told me_

"_Uhh ehh uh ah ah_

"_Ting tang walla walla bing bang_

"_Uhh ehh uh ah ah_

"_Ting tang walla walla bing bang _

"_Uhh ehh uh ah ah_

"_Ting tang walla walla bing bang_

"_Uhh ehh uh ah ah_

"_Ting tang walla walla bing bang"_

(and the song goes on but I think you get it)

"Um… should we comment on that?" Hughes asked.

"Your choice, but I think that was _hilarious!_" Jamie said.

"Well… you kind of picked it." Al told her.

"Way to kill the mood, Al," Jamie said.

"Can we just get on with it?" Michi asked.

"Of course we can," Lali said. "Your choice, Michi."

"Ok, Mustang will go up," Michi said while Mustang's mouth gaped open. "And he shall dance to 'Butterfly'."

"Mustang, please pick up your jaw and get to the mat," Lali said. Mustang dragged himself to the mat.

"What kind of song is 'Butterfly'?" Mustang asked.

"You'll just have to find out," Michi said and pressed a button on the remote.

Song: _"Ay, iyaiyai,_

"_Ay, iyaiyai_

"_A-a-a iyaiyai, _

"_Where's my samurai_

"_I've been searching for a man_

"_All across Japan_

"_Just to find, to find my samurai_

"_Someone who is strong_

"_But still a little shy_

"_Yes I need, I need my samurai_

"_Ay, ay, ay,_

"_I'm your little butterfly_

"_Green, black and blue,_

"_Make the colors in the sky_

"_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

"_Green, black and blue,_

"_Make the colors in the sky"_

(and the song goes on but I don't expect all of you to read all of it so I'm shortening it)

"Shouldn't a girl have danced to that one?" Mustang asked while the rest of the fma crew was snickering.

"Oh cheer up, Mustang, you're not the only one who was humiliated. And we have more to come," Jamie said and patted Mustang on the back.

"Since when were you there?" Mustang asked when he noticed Jamie was behind him and not on the couch.

"That doesn't matter, now its Lali's turn," Jamie said.

"Hmm… I choose Hughes!" Lali exclaimed.

"Me?" Hughes asked.

"Yeah, we haven't heard from him for awhile," Michi said.

"Um… ok then, what song?" Hughes asked.

"Getting straight to the point, unlike some other people," Lali said glancing at the other fma characters. She pressed a button on the remote, "And you shall dance to 'Drop the Bomb'."

Song: _"Yeah drop the bomb! Just drop the bomb!_

"_Getting sick and tired of the fossil-like system,_

"_Now or never it's the time to resist 'em,_

"_It's easy to blast them all away,_

"_Pull a trigger push a button say ADIOS today,_

"_Don't get me wrong I'm a pacifist,_

"_The mind can do more than the fist. _

"_Explosives are not what it takes_

"_(You know, terrorists always make these mistakes,)_

"_What we gotta do is build momentum, _

"_If you need the right tools invent 'em, _

"_Ride the wave of time come feel the rhythm,_

"_The march to the future has begun get with 'em,_

"_The brain is the generator of almighty power_

"_Either do it now or your master plan goes sour. _

"_Yeah! Are you ready to take that fall?_

"_It's up to you to make that call to drop the bomb!_

"_Yeah drop the bomb! Just drop the bomb! Let me see that bomb!"_

(song goes on)

"That didn't sound like Hughes," Winry commented.

"But it talked about bombs," Lali said.

"What does that have to do with me?" Hughes asked.

"Nothing," Lali simply said. The fma crew did an anime fall. Lali shrugged and tossed the remote to Jamie. "Your turn."

"I choose Winry, and she shall be dancing to 'Dream-a-Dream'," Jamie said. Winry stepped up to the mat.

Song: "_Dream a dream, lover, take me in your dream_

"_Take me anywhere you please, boy, you're making me scream_

"_Dream a dream, lover, love is just a dream_

"_If you wanna set me free, boy, you're making me scream_

"_Ooh la la di la da da_

"_You've gotta dream a little dream_

"_Ho! One more time, I'm back with a new rhyme_

"_Hey! Here we go again_

"_Ha! Turn it up my friend_

"_No! We don't stop_

"_Ha! We rock the spot_

"_No! We don't quit_

"_Get ready, oh, this is it!_

"_Do you like to dream?_

"_Hey! I like to dream, baby_

"_Do you like to dream?_

"_Ho! I like to dream, mama_

"_Do you like to scream?_

"_Hey! I like to scream, baby_

"_Do you like to scream?_

"_Ho! So scream it out_

"_Dream a dream, lover, take me in your dream_

"_Take me anywhere you please, boy, you're making me scream_

"_Dream a dream, lover, love is just a dream_

"_If you wanna set me free, boy, you're making me scream_

"_Ooh la da di la da da_

"_You've gotta dream a little dream"_

(that was the whole song for once)

"Uh…" was all Winry said after she was done.

"So Winry," Jamie piped up,

"Yes?" Winry replied.

"Do you like dreaming about chocolate?" Jamie asked a bit evilly with a smirk.

"AH! NOT THE DREADED CHOCOALTE!" Winry screamed and started running around the room in circles.

"That never gets old," Jamie snickered.

"Don't you think one day it will?" Michi asked.

"Don't kill the mood," Jamie said.

"So, are we done?" Riza asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Lali said.

"What's next?" Breda asked.

"That's simple," Jamie said while she hit Winry with the wrench when Winry ran by, causing her to get knocked to floor, twitching.

"Dinner," Lali and Michi said together. JAM walked outside of the room.

"Doesn't that mean we've been here for at least 24 hours?" Al asked.

"Yup, 24 hours over how long we should have been here," Ed said.

"Ed, you're too sour!" Hughes said grinning.

"Well, most of the clobbering wasn't directed toward you. But didn't they burn some of your Elysia pictures?" Ed asked. Hughes suddenly had anime tears and was rocking back and forth in a crouched position.

JAM peeked through the door. "I think Hughes is taking it too hard," Michi said.

"You guys did it," Lali said.

"You helped," Jamie retorted.

"Yeah… I know," Lali grinned.

"Hurry up!" JAM yelled at the fma crew.

* * *

Wow, that was long. 12 pages on word. But most of it was lyrics, and the first 5/8 of the page was answering reviewers. So sorry I didn't post for nearly three weeks. I couldn't find the right songs. I was going to post this on Christmas Eve, then I couldn't finish it then, tried Christmas, couldn't finish it again, so I finished today. Next week, I will not be posting chapter 16 because I'm posting the first chapter of my holiday with the fma crew fanfic. It's about the fma characters spending their holidays of 2006 with JAM. I bet they will love that (cough cough). If I find time I will post chapter 16 also though. Also sorry if there are mistakes, I'm kind of in a rush because I'm really late this time.  



	16. Flying Fast Food Restaurants

**Disclaimer**: If I owned FMA, what am I doing sitting in this chair?

I guess it wouldn't hurt to answer some reviews.

fullmetal365: Thank you for your enthusiasm.

J-chan Hagane No Chibisan: Thank you for understanding, at least, I think you're understanding… heh…

AnimeDutchess: Glad you enjoyed the singing and the dancing of the fma crew.

Elriclover: You were being random right?

sephiroth's sword: I wonder how I forgot the numa-numa song, that fat guy dancing to that song is hilarious.

* * *

**Flying Fast Food Restaurants**

"So what's for dinner? I'm starving," Ed said.

"Pig brains," Jamie said.

"What? Um, I'm suddenly not hungry," Ed said, though his statement was countered when his stomach made a big rumbling noise. Jamie smirked.

"I was kidding, pinky sized squirt," Jamie said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE'S THE SIZE OF THE PINKY?" Ed yelled.

"I just did," Jamie said looking at Ed like he was a weirdo because he basically repeated what she said.

"So what are we having girls? Do you not have anything? Then I, Alex Louis Armstrong, will be glad to cook a dinner fit for a king!" Armstrong (well duh) exclaimed.

"No… we're going to have In-N-Out Burgers," Michi said. (In case you don't know, In-N-Out Burger is a fast food restaurant with really good burgers, though my sister hates them, but don't mind her, her taste buds function differently)

"So, burgers?" Hughes asked.

"Didn't she just say that?" Lali asked.

"Hehe…" Hughes laughed sheepishly.

"So, how are we getting there?" Mustang asked.

"By bus," Michi said simply.

"NO!" Winry and Riza shouted, remembering the last time they were on a bus. JAM chuckled.

"Nah, I was just kidding," Michi said. Winry and Hawkeye sighed.

"So how are we getting there?" Feury asked.

"If we go by foot, and run at 12 mph, we'll get hit by a car," Michi said. Lali and Michi started laughing their heads off. Jamie and the fma crew looked at them as if they had finally lost it, which they probably had. Michi and Lali looked at them.

"Inside joke," Lali explained. Jamie and the fma crew didn't care, because they still looked at them as if they were weirdos. Michi and Lali stopped laughing.

"I don't think they get it," Michi whispered to Lali.

"Oh really, what gave you that idea?" Lali whispered back sarcastically.

"Anyways…" Jamie said. "We're not going to _it_, _it_ is coming to _us_."

"How can a restaurant come to us?" Breda asked.

"You'll see," Lali said as they headed to the top floor.

When everyone got to the top floor, they went to a room that had 'LR' printed on it.

"What does 'LR' stand for?" Al asked.

"Isn't that the 'ladies room'?" Mustang asked.

"You came to that conclusion pretty quickly there, 'ey Mustang?" Jamie smirked.

"Why would we be going to the ladies room if we're hungry?" Michi asked. Mustang shrugged.

"What about a locker room?" Havoc asked.

"Once again, we're hungry, not going to gym class," Michi said.

"It's the laundry room!" Winry exclaimed.

"No, that's on the second floor, 4 doors to the left," Lali said.

"We'll just tell you, it means 'Landing Room' or in this case it could also mean room for 'Landing Restaurants'," Jamie explained.

"Why are we at the 'Landing Room'?" Hawkeye asked.

"Just be patient, people," Lali said. They all went inside. The room was huge, and could probably fit a plane in it, if the wall was high enough. There were yellow lines on the floor in the shape of a square, taking up much of the space of the room. Near the square was a control place. JAM went up to the control place.

"Please step back away from the lines," Michi instructed. The fma crew shrugged and did as they were told. JAM started pushing some buttons, and the roof opened up.

**At In-N-Out Burger**

The whole restaurant started shaking, as if there were an earthquake. The customers started screaming and yelling, and ducked under the tables.

"The girls want some burgers, I suppose," one man behind a cash register said.

"Why can't they just come here like normal people?" another man behind a cash register asked.

"That we may never know," the first man said.

"I guess we have to evacuate the customers soon before…" the second man started saying until the restaurant flew into the air, "flight…"

"Too late…" the first man said. The customers had stopped screaming and yelling, and had gotten out from the under the tables, but when they looked outside, they started panicking.

"I see that," the second man replied.

"Looks like we're using the parachutes," the first man said. The second man nodded. The two men walked toward a cabinet and began pulling out parachutes and handing them out to the customers. The customers looked at them curiously.

"Put them on, jump out, and we'll activate the parachute," the second man explained.

"Are you crazy!" one customer shouted.

"JUST PUT THEM ON!" the first man shouted. The customers jumped at the forceful tone, and quickly put them on.

"Ok, they're on, but do you really think we're going to jump?" another customer asked.

"Not like you have a choice," the second man said as he pushed a red button on the wall, causing the floor under the customers to disappear and the customers to fall. The customers screamed. The first man pressed another button and the parachute for all of them came out. The two men watched the customers for a while before putting the floor back.

"Looks like we're heading to the girls' place," the first man said. The second man agreed.

**Back at the House**

"Hey, what's that in the sky?" Winry asked.

"It's a bird, no a plane," Hughes said.

"NO, IT'S SUPERMAN!" Mustang exclaimed, putting on a superman costume. Everyone looked at him oddly.

"What have _you_ been smoking?" Jamie asked.

"Well, I've been smoking this cigarette for about 3 months now. For some reason, it never goes out," Havoc said.

"That's what being anime is about," Michi mumbled.

"Besides, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Mustang," Jamie said. Everyone looked over to Mustang, who was clutching his head while Lali was hiding a baseball bat behind her back.

"I don't think he'll be answering anytime soon," Lali said innocently.

"What were we talking about anyways?" Breda asked.

"There was something in the sky…" Falman answered then everyone looked toward the sky. A house or a something of the sort was flying toward them.

"Remember, keep away from the yellow lines," Michi warned. The fma crew went far back away from the lines. An In-N-Out Burger place flew down to the middle of the square. Everyone stared at the fast food restaurant until the door opened with fog rolling out of it, and out comes… (BUGS BUNNY! Hehe… ok… no) the two men.

"So you have guests this time," the first man said.

"You guys have very interesting friends," the second man said, eyeing the fma crew.

"We're girls, thank you very much," Jamie said.

"Who are they?" Winry asked.

"That would be Bob and Rob," Michi explained. The fma crew had a face that said 'wtf?'.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT YUKA AND KEN?" a girl yelled. From the still rolling fog, came out a girl around Jamie's height and a guy a few inches taller than Lali.

"Hey Lali," the guy said while slightly waving. Lali just blinked.

"Uhh... I know that's Yuka, but what did he say his name was?" Jamie asked.

"I didn't, Yuka did," Ken said.

"Yuka… Oh! You're the one who thought I was a guy on the phone!" Michi exclaimed.

"Uh yeah… hehehe," Yuka said.

"How did you two stay on the restaurant?" Bob asked.

"I was in the guys' restroom, and she was in the girls'," Ken explained.

"Oh yeah… we forgot about the restrooms," Rob said.

"Doofus…" Lali mumbled.

"So… who are these people?" Feury asked.

"Well, uh, those two are Ken and Yuka," Lali explained.

"Yes, Lali knows them," Jamie said. The fma crew looked at Lali. Bob and Rob had gone into the restaurant.

"Yes, and still debating on whether that's a good or bad thing," Lali said.

"You're so mean," Yuka mumbled.

"Oh well, I'M HUNGRY!" Ken yelled as everyone walked into the restaurant.

"What happened to your fries?" Yuka asked.

"Hmmm… uh… I NEVER GOT THEM!" Ken yelled and walked up to Bob at the cash register. "I DEMAND my fries."

"Sorry, I don't remember you ordering any fries," Bob replied.

"WHAT? What kind of restaurant are you running here?" Ken asked.

"It's not really my restaurant, I…"

"I didn't ask you that now, did I?"

"Wow, harsh," Jamie said.

"I paid $3.49 for this? I'M CALLING 911!" Ken yelled as he flipped out a cell phone and typed in 911. After a few seconds, "Why isn't it getting a signal?"

"Sorry, the force field cancels all cell phone signals," Lali explained. Ken narrowed his eyes at her.

"Just give me the money back," Yuka demanded with a crazy look in her eye. Bob quickly gave her the money.

"Hey! Yuka, that's my money!" Ken yelled.

"No, you borrowed it," Yuka told him.

"I did?" Ken asked himself. Everyone had an anime sweat drop. "Ok…"

"Hey, I wanna try something," Michi said and pulled out the remote. She pressed a few buttons and a replica of Ed and Al as armor appeared.

"Hey! That's me and Al!" Ed yelled.

"No shit, Sherlock, those are robots" Jamie said sarcastically.

"What are you going to do with those?" Al asked.

"Just watch," Michi said as she used the remote as a controller. Robo Ed walked up to Ken.

"Hey guys, watch this!" Robo Ed clapped and transmuted a potato that came out of nowhere into some fries.

"Hey thanks!" Ken thanked Robo Ed and took the fries. "Hey! These fries are stale!" (everyone is saying 'Hey' a lot)

"You're so picky," Robo Al said.

"Who're you?" Ken asked.

"I'm from the Disney movie, you know… Aladdin?" Robo Al replied. The fma crew's eyes widened.

"OH! I didn't recognize you in that armor!" Ken exclaimed. "Forgive me, your majesty."

"Yea… Genie granted my wish," Robo Al said to him.

"Yes, yes, your majesty. Whatever you say," Ken bowed like a humble little servant.

"I WANT SOME FRIES!" Yuka yelled.

"Here you go," Ken said and handed Yuka the stale fries.

"THESE ARE STALE!" Yuka yelled.

"I know," Ken replied. Yuka glared at him and dumped the fries on his head.

"Hi everyone, did I miss anything?" Rob asked as he came out.

"Where were _you_?" Jamie asked.

"Bathroom," Rob answered simply. Everyone did an anime fall. "Oh yeah, Bob, did I mention to you that I forgot to give that guy's his fries?" Rob asked while pointing at Ken.

"WHAT! If you told me before that would have caused less trouble," Bob said.

While this argument was going on, Michi put away the Ed and Al robots. Yuka and Ken VS Bob and Rob was going on even after everyone was done ordering and were eating their food, watching their fight curiously, until Lali got frustrated.

"WHY DON'T YOU FOUR JUST SHUT UP?" Lali yelled. Everyone looked at her, surprised. The only time Lali yelled was if she was really pissed, or a _bit_ too hyper.

"At least she didn't use cuss words like Jamie here," Michi said.

"Oh just shut up damnit," Jamie replied.

"See what I mean?" Michi said. Yuka and Ken were given the fries they ordered. Everyone ate their burgers and went outside of the restaurant.

"Ok, it's almost time for take off," Rob said.

"I guess that means we will be taking out leave," Ken said while pretending to tip an invisible hat.

"BUT I WANT TO STAY!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Sorry Yuka, you weren't really on the guest list," Lali said.

"AND WHY NOT?" Yuka asked, getting right into Lali's face. Lali had an anime drop and a nervous smile.

"Uh… hehehe… Michi, Jamie, help…" Lali cried out helplessly. Jamie and Michi shook their heads with an amused smiled and used the remote to tie up Yuka and put her in the restaurant. Ken and the cash register people went inside as well. They flew off with a salute from Bob and Rob.

"Well, that was interesting," Hughes commented.

"You girls have the weirdest friends," Havoc said.

"Tch, like you didn't know already," Michi replied.

"Of course we…" Ed got out but everything went pitch black.

* * *

Lali: HAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!

Jamie: Why are so you excited about that?

Lali: I don't usually write cliffhangers.

Michi and Jamie: Right…

Michi: But we already know what's going to happen.

Lali: I know, so shh!

Michi: You know Lali, we got to FMA FMA FMA.

Jamie: You guys are freaks.

Lali: Actually, those are acronyms.

Michi: It means Find More Acronyms For Magnificent Anime…

Lali: FullMetal Alchemist!

Jamie: Like I said, freaks.

Lali: Well, anyways, to you readers out there, I was going to post this last Saturday but my cable modem went wacko and I had an abundance of homework. Then this week I was doing my rough draft, notes, and my oral report, which is not fun. Well, so I got this out on the requested day of Thursday, January 19, which is Alicia's birthday! YAY! HAPPY B-DAY ALICIA! YOU'RE OLD NOW! Lol, jk.

Michi and Jamie: (sleeping)

Lali: (anime sweat drop) Well, in Rome, do as the Romans do. (falls asleep)


	17. Join the Dark Side

**Disclaimer**: For you people who actually read this, the chances of me owning Fullmetal Alchemist is how big a chance of having pink, radio-active bunnies from Neptune come flying to Earth in huge donuts to declare war on Cuba.

Now for the reviewers…

Alicia...now 14! haha: Do I need to call an ambulance?

J-chan Hagane No Chibisan: Thanks!

AKA Michi: Yes, it's long enough.

Elriclover: The Alicia I'm talking about is a friend of mine who turned 14, which is older than me, making her old… yes… that's how I think.

kristanite: I guess Alicia is not the only one who chokes herself with laughter.

* * *

**Join The Dark Side**

The whole house was pitch black, except for the remote, which had a green light, signaling that the power for the remote was working.

"What happened?" Al asked.

"It's probably a blackout. Don't worry, we know how to handle these," Michi explained.

"How long will it last?" Hawkeye asked.

"Not sure…" Jamie said.

"AHHH! I WANT MY MOMMY!" a voice that sounded very much like Mustang yelled.

"Mustang?" Ed asked incredulously.

"THE MONSTERS ARE GOING TO GET ME! WHERE'S MY BLANKIE!" Mustang yelled again.

"Looks like someone has a case of achluophobia," Lali said.

"What the heck is that?" Hughes asked.

"Fear of the dark, duh," Jamie said.

"Hmm…" Lali said as she pressed a button on the remote (she can just barely see because of the green light).

"BLANKIE!" Mustang squealed as he began nuzzling his pale blue blanket, not like anyone saw anyways.

"Well, that was STRANGE!" Lali yelled as she seemed to trip and make a loud 'thump' and a clanging was heard.

"You ok, Lali?" Michi asked.

"Yeah, but I kind of dropped the remote into the air vent," Lali said (it's an air vent that's on the floor, if you know what I mean).

"What! Now we can't pop up the flashlights," Jamie said.

"Sorry," Lali apologized.

"Well, we can't see where the remote went, so we have to scatter the house for flashlights," Michi said.

"Ok, so Jamie, Michi, and I will split up and the rest of you stay here," Lali said.

"Does the remote connect to some main power unit?" Al asked.

"Yeah…" Jamie answered.

"So, wouldn't the blackout cause the remote to stop working?" Al asked.

"The main power unit for the remote right now is running on the back-up system," Michi explained.

"What's the back-up system?" Winry asked.

**Main Power Unit**

"RUN MY HAMSTERS, RUN!" a short man yelled from a chair. Thousands of hamsters were running in their wheels until they got tired and switched with other hamsters.

**Back to House**

"Ok…" the fma crew said.

"So, we will be looking for the flashlights now. You stay!" Jamie ordered as if she were talking to a dog (well technically, there are a few dogs of the military). JAM scattered while the only heard sounds were the fma crew's breathing, their shifting positions, or the ruffling of Mustang's blanket.

About half an hour later, the fma crew heard a sharp snapping sound. Every time the snapping sound was heard, there seemed to be a dim light in the hallway. Footsteps were also heard, and the footsteps and dim light were getting closer, and the snapping sound getting louder.

"Who's that?" Feury asked in a whisper.

"What? Scared?" Hughes teased.

"Well, what do you think that sound is?" Feury asked.

"It sounds like Colonel's snapping, without the alchemy," Hawkeye said.

"This is really creepy," Breda said. The snapping and lights stopped, but the footsteps kept on coming. The fma crew waited for about half a minute before they knew that this mysterious person was only a few feet away. A flashlight turned on.

"Hey guys!" it was Michi.

"Huh?" the fma crew was confused.

"That was you?" Havoc asked.

"What was me?" Michi asked.

"The snapping and the light," Falman answered.

"Yeah, that was me," Michi replied.

"What were you doing?" Armstrong asked.

"This!" Michi exclaimed as she pointed the light of the flashlight to her other hand, where there was a rather large piece of tissue paper with burn holes. Clenched in her hand was a lighter. The fma crew got an anime sweat drop.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" the fma characters hear behind them.

"AHHHHH!" the fma crew yelled until they turned around. They saw Jamie with an evil smile waving around a flashlight with a red light.

"Why didn't you just get a regular flashlight?" Ed asked.

"Because the red light is cool," Jamie said as she turned the flashlight upward below her face. The red light made Jamie's face look really creepy.

"So, I guess the only one missing is Lali," Michi said. The fma crew slowly nodded, being quite not sure of what to do.

About a minute later, a light was coming down the hallway. The light, however, did not seem to be coming from a flashlight, and it was much higher than where Lali's hand would be if she were carrying a flashlight.

"Is that Lali?" Winry asked.

"Eh…" Jamie and Michi said.

"IT'S A CYCLOPS!" Mustang cried out and buried his head into his blanket. Everyone heard laughter coming from where the light was.

"Hahaha… Cyclops… that's a good one," it was Lali.

Lali came closer, and everyone could see that she was wearing a construction helmet with a light. Everyone had a sweat drop.

"Does that hat count as a flashlight?" Hughes asked.

"I did bring a flashlight," Lali said as she turned on a flashlight that had been hidden in the dark.

"Alright then, now for the remote," Jamie said and Michi walked over to the air vent, kneeled over it, and pointed the light of her flashlight down the vent.

"What's the report, Michi?" Lali asked.

"Looks like we have to go to the first floor to retrieve the remote," Michi said.

"Ok then, let's march!" Jamie said as she pointed her flashlight down the hallway and started walking. Her friends followed and so did the fma crew, not wanting to get lost.

When everyone got to the bottom floor, it was noticed that the air vents on this floor were not on the floor, but near the ceiling.

"Oh great," Jamie said.

"Which one do you think it's in?" Michi asked.

"Don't know… so… Michi, you can borrow my helmet and crawl through the air vents starting from this one," Lali said as she pointed to the closest air vent.

"Eh… ok… but how am I going to get up there?" Michi asked.

"Armstrong!" Jamie exclaimed.

"How may I be of service?" Armstrong asked with those annoying pink sparkles.

"In case you weren't listening, Michi needs to get up to that air vent," Lali said while pointing to the same air vent.

"And I would like you to keep your shirt on," Michi said. Armstrong seemed disappointed but went along with their plan. He lifted up Michi to the air vent after she put on the helmet and Lali threw up a screw driver to her. Michi unscrewed the vent cage thing (I'm not sure what that is called) and threw it down, and it bounced off of Ed's head.

"Hey!" Ed exclaimed while rubbing where the thing hit him.

"Eh… sorry," Michi said sheepishly and she crawled into the air vent.

"Do you see anything?" Jamie asked.

"Not yet!" Michi yelled back. Everyone decided to just wait around.

"So… did Mustang become himself again?" Jamie asked.

"Eh…" the fma crew said and Lali pointed the flashlight toward Mustang. "No," they replied when they saw that the Colonel was still clutching onto the pale blue blanket.

"Don't worry blankie, the dark isn't going to eat you," Mustang said softly to his blanket. Everyone had a sweat drop or snickered.

"I found it!" Michi yelled out a few minutes later.

"Ok then, come back," Lali yelled back. In another few minutes Michi was out of the air vent with the remote in her hand. She handed back Lali her helmet.

"Hey Breda, where are you?" Feury asked. There was no reply. "Huh?"

"Now we have to go look for someone in the dark," Lali said.

"Well, at least it wasn't Ed, because it would be hard to find him. He being all short and all," Jamie said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT EVEN MICE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SEE HIM?" Ed yelled.

"If Breda couldn't hear that, then he is really lost," Michi said.

"Well, I guess he didn't, so off a-searching we go," Jamie said. Everyone started searching go Breda.

**With Breda after he got lost**

Breda had just gotten himself lost and was trying to find the others. He, not using his brain, decided to wander around instead of staying in one place.

"How can I get myself lost?" Breda asked himself. He came upon the stairs. "They said they were going down to the first floor, right? So I should be going down," Breda said to himself and was about to go down until he heard a noise down the hall.

"What was that?" he asked himself. He decided to investigate and carefully walked down the hall, but still bumped into things. When he finally reached the end, he heard the same noise behind the door he was nearby. He decided to go in, but of course, because of the blackout, he couldn't see what exactly was in there.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Breda asked into the darkness. The door closed behind him. He jumped. "Ok… girls… this isn't funny," Breda said backing up into the door. Breda heard what sounded like metal footsteps approaching him.

"I really don't know what's going on here, but please… stop!" Breda said now getting really freaked out. Breda was now sure that whatever was in this room was about two feet in front of him. He froze and waited for whatever that was going to happen. Red eyes suddenly glowed at him.

"AHHHHHHH!" Breda screamed and started running around the room, knocking whatever it was with the red glowing eyes to the floor. But the room being dark, it wasn't long before Breda knocked himself onto the floor after bumping into something, hard may I add, and knocking himself out in the process.

**With everyone else**

It had been about an hour, and Breda was still not found, and the lights were still not back on.

"A disadvantage of having a huge house, you can't find anyone here!" Lali exclaimed.

"Come on, we have one more floor to check," Michi said as they climbed up to the top floor. The girls shined their flashlights around the hallway and saw no one.

"Not in the hall, why doesn't he make this easy? Now we have to look through the rooms," Jamie said. They all checked the room and finally got to the one at the end of the hall. Lali opened to door and shined the flashlight in. She started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ed asked.

"Come see then," Lali said as she opened the door wider. In the room was Breda on the floor, and so was a robot.

"Looks like Number 1111 scared him and he ran around the room and bumped into the inactive Number 1112 and knocked himself out," Michi said. Jamie took the remote and clicked a button. A horn thing appeared in her hand (you know the ones where you press something and a loud sound comes out) and she went over to Breda. She used it right in front of his face. Breda immediately woke up with wide eyes.

"Come on, Bread, get up," Jamie said.

"It's Breda," Breda corrected her.

"I know," Jamie said as she walked into the hallway. Breda looked at the other cronies. They just shrugged. Everyone followed Jamie into the hallway.

"What time is it?" Michi asked more to herself as she shined her flashlight onto a clock in the hallway. "Eleven o'clock."

"Why don't we go to sleep? We don't know when the lights are going to turn back on," Lali said. Everyone agreed.

When everyone was walking down the hall, there was a bright light behind the girls. The girls stopped and turned around to see that half of the house had gotten the electricity back, and where the fma crew was standing, was bright, and where the girls were standing was still dark.

"Well, this is strange," Mustang said. He had returned to his old self when the electricity came back on. Jamie again turned her flashlight upward onto her face.

"Join the dark side," she said evilly.

"Um…" the fma crew all said. They didn't get much to say afterwards because the rest of the lights turned on.

"Well… I guess you can't join the dark side then," Jamie said. The fma crew had a sweat drop.

"Well, we're still going to sleep," Lali sand and continued down the hall. Everyone followed her and eventually got back to where they had slept last night. They all got ready to sleep and crawled into their sleeping bags.

"Finally, this is the last night of being here," Ed mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lali: This fanfic will be over in 3 more chapters!

Michi: Yup.

Jamie: You actually got it out on time.

Lali: I know! It's a miracle!

Michi: Yup.

Jamie: Is that all you say?"

Michi: Yup.

Lai: Uh, anyways, I'll be working on the Valentine's Day chapter for my holiday fanfic so no chapter of this fic next week.


	18. Ed's Bathroom Adventure

Chapter 18. "…"

Yo sup homies. I have jacked fluber. BWHAHAHHAHAHA. Now….. what to name chapter 18……….

**Disclaimer**: All of that above this was typed up by Michi, who took over this computer while I was doing something that involved school... Well, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, and if I did, I need to talk to Hughes about toning down his obsession.

Now for the reviewers…

Elriclover: Now, I never said I was ending the adventures of JAM and the fma crew (hint hint).

AnimeDutchess: I have many ideas for sequels.

alicia...the crazy one: You are full of threats, aren't you?

J-chan Hagane No Chibisan: Oh… but teasing Ed is fun, but I'll tone down the teasing of the height a bit. I can tease him about everything else. You know, he may actually be like half an inch taller than me, and me not .1 cm taller than him. But who cares. I'm 13, he's 15.

* * *

**Ed's Bathroom Adventure**

Everyone was sleeping peacefully, and yes, even Jamie and Lali, well, it was looking like Armstrong was having a 'nightmare' about one of his pink sparkles going missing and he was mumbling in his sleep. But other than that, all was quiet.

After a few moments of this peace, golden eyes open and blink in the darkness. The owner of the eyes slowly sits up in his sleeping bag and looks around. He realizes that everyone is asleep and it's still dark. He sits there for awhile before he makes a decision… he needs to go the bathroom.

Well, obviously, this person is Ed, so anyways, he stands up in his pajama gear (He is wearing his shirt and not just his boxers FYI for those fangirls out there that I must disappoint because… well to put it shortly I'M THIRTEEN!)(Michi is fourteen and I am old and suck at spelling (yea… she just typed that spelng…)) . Well anyways… he carefully maneuvers around the other sleeping people and to the door.

* * *

Oh sup again. Michi has jacked Jackelyn's jacked jacks. And Fluber's computer. Friggin iPod takes too long. Fluber shut your stupid metal detector up. NOW. 

(And no. The metal detector does not talk and get that friggin thing away from me. Paranoid person…….. sheesh. SHUT UP. Now I am done. ) I do mahself. And I'm gonna eat mahself.

* * *

Well… uh… Anyways… Ed walks through the hallway in search for the bathroom. 

"Ugh… this place really needs a map, and little lights near the bottom of the wall so I can get around here easier," Ed said when he bumped into the wall for the third time. Ed then noticed that he had bumped into a door, so he felt his hand around for the knob, when he finally found it, he found the door to be unlocked, so hoped that it was the bathroom and went inside. He felt around for the lights, but was having trouble doing so.

"Who goes there," declared a gruff voice. Ed froze and turned around to see two purple eyes staring at him.

"What the hell?" Ed asked to himself.

"I asked who goes there!" the gruff voice asked again.

"Umm… Edward Elric," Ed answered cautiously.

"Speak louder, boy," the voice demanded.

"Edward Elric," Ed said louder this time.

"Edward Elric, eh? Well, Elric, would you mind accompanying me…" the voice started.

"To hell! No! I'm not ready to die yet! AHHHHH!" Ed yelled and ran out of the room. The owner of the voice was confused.

"I was wondering if you would accompany in a game of Candy Land," the voice said as the lights turned on to show a man in around his forties sitting at a table with the Candy Land board game in front of him. The man shrugged and disappeared. A ghost? No one may ever know…

Ed was panting and was again on his search for the bathroom. The little moonlight that could be seen through the window was not much help as he felt around for another door. He found another door and hoped again that is the bathroom and stepped inside.

"This better be the bathroom," Ed said to himself s he closed the door. He turned around... and guess what, it's not the bathroom. The moon was shining more brightly in this room and it was more like a hallway. At the end of the hallway was a mirror (got the idea from hp), and Ed decided to spare some time and go see what a lone mirror was doing in such a big room. When he got to the other end of the hallway, he walked around the mirror.

When he got to the front of the mirror, he stared at himself for a few moments, still confused on why the girls would use a whole room for a single mirror. Suddenly, his reflection changed and his reflection had a cow suit on and was holding up a flag that said 'SAVE THE COWS! GO MILK!' on it. Ed stared at the reflection, taking it all in. Then…

"AHHHHHH!" Ed screamed and ran out of the room.

**Where everyone else was sleeping…**

A scream resonated throughout the house, but none of the sleepers stirred, except Lali. She slowly opened her eyes and just lay there, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, she abruptly sat up and yelled, "BABY ARMADILLOS!" and fell back, asleep again. The other sleepers took no notice of her outburst.

**Back with Ed**

"That… was… CREEPY I'LL TELL YA!" Ed exclaimed as he continued his search for the right door that would lead him to the bathroom. He found another door and proceeded to open it. He stepped into another dark room with an open window.

Ed walked around the room a bit, clearly noticing that it was not the bathroom, and was about to exit the room, but suddenly a TV that happened to be in the room turned on. Ed looked around the room frantically to see if he could find the person who had turned it on with the light coming from the screen and little light from the windows, but found no one.

"This is a special news bulletin for you people out there. There is a mad serial killer out there who has just broken out of jail," the TV reporter said and a picture of the killer appeared on the screen. "Please lock all doors and windows and give us a call if you see the killer."

Ed glanced at the open window and decided to close it, but when he was about to, someone popped up in front of him. Ed jumped back in surprise.

"HI THERE!" the person who sounded like a woman exclaimed cheerfully as the trespasser jumped into the room. Ed backed up some more, but also took a closer look at the intruder's face.

"AHHHH! IT'S THE SERIAL KILLER! I'M GONNA BE KILLED!" Ed screamed and ran around the room until he bumped into a wall and hit his head, causing him to slump to the ground, clutching his head. The person walked closer to him, seemingly not phased by Ed's actions.

"Want some ice cream?" the person asked, but more in a normal voice, which was identifiable as a man's voice. Ed looked at the man in confusion, and looked toward the TV, which still had the picture of the serial killer, who was a woman around her early thirties with short, black hair. Ed looked at the man, he really did look like the serial killer.

'Man… this guy looks like a girl… Wait… even if he is an ice cream man, what the hell is he doing here?' Ed thought. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh... um… Good bye!" the man said in a hurry and jumped out the window, dashed to his ice cream truck and drove off, with the ice cream truck song playing. Ed scratched his head in confusion.

"The serial killer has been caught…" the TV said, but Ed didn't want to hear the rest, so he turned off the TV and exited out into the hallway to proceed with finding the bathroom.

"Why did it have to be in a _crazy_ mansion?" Ed asked himself as he wandered, bumped into the wall, wandered, and bumped into the wall again as he tried to find the bathroom. Ed was very irritated that he was taking so long to find a bathroom and hoped that he didn't walk into any strange rooms. Fortunately for him, he will not be walking into any more strange rooms before returning to the sleeping quarters.

Ed walked through the hall trying to decide which door to try next. When he took another step, he stepped on some kind of button on the floor and gummy bears started flying at him.

"What the hell? Gummy bears?" Ed asked while quickly maneuvering out of the way of the flying bullets called candy. He knocked down a picture in the process, and seemed to trigger another trap. Flying licorice was coming at him at a quick speed. Ed ran and dodged at the same time. When he escaped the sweet arrows, he leaned against a wall, trying to catch his breath, when he yet again triggered another trap. A rumbling noise was heard and Ed looked toward the direction of the sound and saw a HUGE gumball rolling toward him. His eyes widened and started running and screaming for his life down the hall.

When Ed reached the edge, he was at a dead end and only had a few seconds left before the object rolling towards him would squish his short self. Ed curled into a ball and waited for his sweet, yet sticky doom. Suddenly, there was no rolling sound coming from a huge gumball. Ed looked up from his curled up position and saw nothing but the dim hall. He cautiously stood up and looked around. The gumball had just disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Ed asked himself. Suddenly, the floor under him opened up a trap door and he fell in.

When Ed opened his eyes, he was in a dark room (he didn't walk into it, he fell in). There was a desk with a chair that was turned away from him a few feet away from where he fell. Ed stood up and walked up to the desk. The chair suddenly turned toward him.

"Edward Elric, how nice of you to drop in," a deep man's voice said. In the chair, a man was seated in a suit, though the face was not visible because of the dark.

"Um, how do you know my name?" Ed asked.

"Do not question me!" the man exclaimed.

"Yes, sir," Ed mumbled the statement a bit.

"Now, please, have a seat," the man motioned to a chair that was in front of Ed. Ed slowly sat down.

"Where am I?" Ed finally asked.

"This place has many names… Where People Drop In, The Place Where People Drop In, The Unknown Place Where People Drop In, The Strange Unknown Place Where People Drop In," the man answered.

"Aren't those names kind of the same?" Ed asked.

"Yes, yes, in a way, but in a way they are not," the man replied.

"What?" Ed was confused.

"It does not matter for now, but it does matter on how you got here," the man said.

"Well, I'm not sure you would really believe me," Ed said.

"Oh, no, no, please tell," the man replied.

"I really don't think," Ed started.

"TELL!" the man yelled. Ed jumped back into his seat.

"Ok, ok!" Ed exclaimed. The man just merely nodded. "Well, there was this huge gumball that was rolling toward me, so I curled up in a ball, waiting for it to squish me, but then, it just disappeared. When I stood up, the floor opened up to be a trapdoor, I fell in, and now, here I am," Ed explained, not sure if the man believed him or not.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the man started laughing.

"It's true!" Ed declared.

"I never contradicted your story did I now?" the man asked. Ed just sat there and nodded. "I was laughing, because, Elric, how do you know if it wasn't a gumball, but a jaw breaker?"

"What?" Ed was confused.

"Oh, never mind then, now, what were you doing up this late anyways?" the man asked.

"Well, I…" Ed started but wasn't sure if he should tell this man his simple reason.

"Just tell me, I may be able to help you," the man said.

"Well, I was looking for the restroom," Ed said a little quickly.

"Oh, why didn't you say so, I have one right there," the man said as he pointed toward his right. Ed looked in that direction and saw a lighted sign that said 'RESTROOM' on it with a door underneath it. Why he never noticed it, no one may ever know.

"Oh, um, thanks," Ed said as he stepped into the bathroom to do his business. A few minutes later, Ed came out.

"All done?" the man asked.

"Um... yea… thanks again," Ed said a bit nervously.

"Ok, now you can go back to that mansion you were at," the man said.

"NOOOOOO!" Ed yelled as the floor underneath him opened up a trapdoor (he has been doing a lot of falling lately).

Ed ended up in front of the door of the sleeping quarters. He was about to open it when the door next to it opened and out came Mustang.

"What were you doing in there?" Ed asked.

"Aren't I allowed to go to the restroom without someone interrogating me when I come out?" Mustang asked. "More importantly, where were you?"

"That was the restroom?" Ed asked incredulously.

"Um… yea…" Mustang answered.

'I went through all that to learn that the restroom was right next door,' Ed thought, now in a daze.

"Wooohoooo, Fullmetal," Mustang said while waving a hand in front of Ed's face. Ed still didn't snap out of it. "Hmph," Mustang just opened the door to the sleeping quarters and slammed the door, which brought Ed out of his daze.

"Ah well… last night in this place," Ed thought gladly as he stepped into the room and crawled back into his sleeping bag.

"Don't act so happy about it," Jamie whispered when Ed had fallen back asleep, and two voices snickered in response.

* * *

Jamie: So, Michi, how many times did you go to Lali's house? 

Michi: About two… really…

Jamie: Hm… Well, that tells us something doesn't it?

Lali: Ehehehehe… Well, anyways, this was supposed to be out yesterday, but kinda was down for anyone that wanted to sign in. The next chapter should be out in no later than two weeks. Sorry this is about a page short.

Michi: We got 2 chapters to go.

Jamie: Then, to the sequels!


	19. A Really Random Morning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, because… well… just because! SO STOP BUGGING ME ABOUT IT!

Now for the reviewers…

J-chan Hagane No Chibisan: About that jawbreaker thing… I really don't know…

Zaymee: Um… ok…

alicia: Even though you do have other ways of motivation…

Elriclover: I did watch that episode, but strangely, no, I was not thinking about it that much while writing chapter 18.

* * *

**A Really Random Morning**

Everyone was once again sleeping peacefully, and the clock was slowly ticking towards 8 o'clock. The clock struck eight, and a huge trapdoor on the wall opened up and a huge alarm clock came out.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" the clocked beeped really loudly. Everyone shot out of their sleeping bags.

"What the hell?" Havoc muttered.

"AHHH! THE CUSSING MONKEYS ARE OUT TO GET ME!" Lali screamed and started running around. She crashed into the over-sized clock and the clock stopped beeping. Lali fell onto the floor in a daze. Everyone looked at her oddly.

"Eh… I guess the beeping sounded like those censor beeps," Michi said. Jamie just shrugged.

Everyone headed downstairs toward the dining hall after they had gotten dressed. The fma crew sat down while the girls went to the kitchen to see what there was to eat.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH!" Ed started bouncing up and down in his chair with a big grin on his face.

"Geez, Fullmetal, why are you so excited? You're acting like a girl," Mustang asked. At the girl comment, Ed stopped bouncing in his chair and glared at Mustang for a split second before going back to his grin.

"It's because, today, WE'RE FINALLY GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Ed exclaimed and threw his hands into the air.

"But knowing the girls, they're going to do something extreme," Falman said. Ed's face turned from a grin to a slight frown.

"Oh yea… forgot about that," Ed said quietly.

"How could you forget, Ed? You _are_ their prime target," Winry said. Ed glared at her.

"Whatever…" Ed mumbled.

"Do you think Scar is okay?" Al asked.

"Scar came? When?" Hughes asked.

"Don't you remember? Those security people took him away into solitary confinement when he started exterminating everyone," Al explained.

"Right… I probably forgot about that because it was before the burning of the Elysia pictures… that really sent me into shock," Hughes said while he wiped a tear out of his eye. The fma crew did an anime fall. Michi and Jamie came back into the room.

"Well, looks like we ran out of food, all we have right now are milk, yogurt, and cheese," Michi explained.

"Don't forget the ice cream!" Jamie explained.

"Those are all made from milk!" Ed yelled.

"Well, milk is obviously made from milk, duh," Michi said.

"So, what would you all like?" Jamie asked with a big grin. All of them wanted yogurt, except Jamie, who took the ice cream, Michi, who took the cheese, and Ed, who wanted nothing.

"Ed, the most important meal of the day is breakfast," Michi told him.

"Well, I'm not drinking or eating anything with that crap in it," Ed said. "Don't you have _anything_ else?"

"Umm… HEY LALI! ARE DAIRY PRODUCTS THE ONLY THING THAT IS IN THAT HUGE REFRIGERATOR?" Jamie shouted.

"WELL YEAH, BUT LET ME CHECK THE SECOND REFRIGERATOR," Lali yelled back.

"She has two refrigerators?" Breda asked.

"No, she has three," Michi said. The fma crew did another anime fall.

"HEY! I FOUND SOME PIZZA FROM TWO DAYS AGO!" Lali yelled.

"Does that work for you, Mr. So-Stubborn-That-I-Won't-Drink-My-Milk?" Jamie asked.

"Yes... but STOP CALLING ME NAMES!" Ed yelled. Jamie just ignored him. Ed got an anime vein.

"Was that a yes?" Lali asked from the kitchen.

"YEP!" Jamie exclaimed.

"OK!" a UFO flew across the room and hit Ed pretty hard in the head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Ed yelled as he picked up the object. It was a frozen pizza. "Why is it frozen?" Lali walked into the room.

"It was in the freezer," Lali explained.

"Well, could you at least warm it up in the microwave?" Ed asked irritated.

"Ok!" Lali grinned and snatched the pizza from his hand and walked back into the kitchen.

"Couldn't she just use the remote?" Hawkeye asked.

"And couldn't you have just poofed up some food if you were running out?" Feury asked.

"We're not that dependent on the remote. We like to do things the slower way sometimes, and besides, you have to actually buy the food. Food doesn't come from no where," Michi explained. The fma crew really didn't get it.

About a minute later, everyone except Lali was sitting at the table and eating, though Ed was just waiting for his pizza. Suddenly, there was a yelp from the kitchen. Everyone's heads quickly turned to the kitchen.

"AHH! THE MICROWAVE IS ON FIRE!" Lali yelled.

"LALI! THE MICROWAVE ISN'T THAT AWESOME!" Michi yelled back.

"NO! IT'S REALLY ON FIRE!" Lali yelled. Everyone rushed to the kitchen, where Lali was throwing random kitchen utensils at the fire.

"Ooooo, fire…" Mustang and Jamie stared at the fire in awe while everyone was frantically trying to put out the fire.

"Let me handle this!" Michi yelled as she grabbed the ice cream from the freezer and dumped it into the fire. The fire immediately stopped.

"NOOOO! THE ICE CREAM!" Jamie yelled.

"Calm down, Jamie, we can go shopping after these people leave," Michi told her.

"But… but…" Jamie pouted.

"MY PIZZA!" Ed yelled. Everyone got an anime sweat drop.

"How did that happen anyways, Lali?" Michi asked.

"Eh, I was trying to heat it up for one and a half minutes, but, uh… I don't know what happened," Lali explained.

"Maybe she put it at 130 minutes," Mustang said.

"Ahahaha… Hehehe…" Lali laughed sheepishly.

"Ugh… Oh well, I think we should end breakfast," Michi said.

"But I never got my pizza!" Ed shouted.

"Here!" Jamie exclaimed and shoved milk into Ed's mouth and he had no choice but to the gulp it down. After the cup was taken away from his face, Ed gagged and started coughing.

"Why the hell did you go that for?" Ed yelled.

"Because we obviously don't have a microwave to warm up anymore pizza," Jamie explained. Ed pouted but just followed everyone out into the hall.

"Don't you girls each have your own room?" Armstrong asked. The fma crew's eyes widened. They had never thought of that, not that they really wanted to. They immediately glared at Armstrong for bringing it up.

"Yeah… and that's a great idea! Let's show them our rooms!" Jamie exclaimed enthusiastically and walked to the stairs with Lali and Michi following. Everyone went up to the fourth floor.

"Let's go to mine first because it's the closest," Michi said.

"Sure," Lali agreed. Jamie just shrugged.

When everyone stepped into Michi room and turned on the lights, they stood there with mouths agape, covered their eyes, or did both. Michi's room was filled with stacks of nickels: dull nickels, shiny nickels, average nickels, a poster of a nickel with the words 'MY NICKEL!', etc.

"What the heck?" Winry muttered. The fma crew started taking a few steps.

"STOP!" Michi yelled.

"What?" the fma crew asked in unison.

"If you lose any nickels, you have to pay me back in nickels," Michi told them.

"And why not in paper dollar bills?" Al asked.

"It's 'cause if I gave the bank dollars and asked them to change it into nickels... they go what the hell and look at me funny-ish... and then they'll think I've got an addiction to nickels, so if I ask them to change it into dimes next time... they'll go... HOLY SHIT IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD, SHE ASKED FOR DIMES! and then they'd throw me in jail... AND THAT WOULD BE NO FUN," Michi explained. The fma crew looked at her funny.

"Which one do you think is worse, the fma crew looking at you funny, or the bank people looking at you funny?" Lali asked Jamie.

"Well, the fma crew's faces are funnier," Jamie said.

"Um… ok…" Lali replied.

"So, do you only have nickels in here?" Feury asked.

"No, I have a desk, just around the corner of the stack of 1,284 shiny nickels over there," Michi said pointing at a huge stack of nickels.

"You… counted?" Falman asked.

"Homework was boring me," Michi said.

"Was it that boring?" Mustang asked.

"Um, it's homework, so… YES!" Michi exclaimed.

"I think we have already made it clear that these girls are crazy," Ed said. Jamie threw the wrench (it has reappeared!) at Ed.

"Yes, we know, Ed, that was old news," Jamie said. Ed rubbed his head. The wrench was still flying around, just barely missing the nickels, and finally Jamie caught it. Michi had been holding her breath, and she let it out.

"Be careful where you're throwing that thing," Michi told Jamie. Jamie just smiled innocently.

"Is her addiction to nickels that strong?" Hughes asked, talking about Michi.

"Yeah, see watch," Lali said and took a nickel, went out into the hall, and threw the nickel down the hall.

"OH MY GOSH! A NICKEL!" Michi exclaimed and started chasing it. The fma crew got an anime sweat drop. Everyone followed Michi. The nickel ended up in front of a door, and Michi finally caught up to it. About 30 seconds later, everyone else caught up too.

"Strange how it stopped here," Lali commented.

"Why's that?" Al asked.

"It's my room!" Lali said enthusiastically. The fma crew sighed and hesitantly stepped into the room after the girls.

"AHHHHH! TOO MANY COLORS!" Havoc yelled and covered his eyes.

"Too much cigarette smoke," Jamie said. Lali and Michi nodded. Lali's room was filled with bean bag chairs. You could see the bed and desk, but that was about it, the rest was just bean bag chairs and the occasional few square inches of the ground. An attendant in a blue uniform walked up to the fma crew.

"Here are maps for Lali's room," the attendant said and started handing out maps.

"Uh…" the fma crew mumbled.

"I don't understand this map! And I need to use the bathroom!" Breda exclaimed.

"Oh, take a left at the huge blue bean bag chair over there and you'll see it," Lali told him while pointing at said item. Breda went to do his business.

"Did I miss anything?" Breda asked when he came back.

"Just that," Jamie said and pointed at Havoc, who was on the floor, covering his eyes.

"I THINK I'M GOING BLIND!" he yelled. Everyone had an anime sweat drop.

"I think that's enough for Lali's room, and next is Jamie's room," Michi said. Everyone followed the three girls and ended up at another room. Ed reached out to touch the door, but got shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ed yelled.

"Yeah, last time I checked, metal and electricity doesn't go well together," Lali said.

"And _why_ was I shocked upon touching the door?" Ed asked.

"Jamie's room is under high security, and to get in you need a ten-digit password," Michi explained as Jamie entered in the password. The door slid open to reveal, a pretty big, but pretty normal, except for the real dollar bills used as wallpaper, room. There was a desk with a computer on it, a sofa, and a queen-sized bed.

"Why is the room of the craziest girl the most normal out of the three?" Hawkeye asked.

"Oh yeah, it's pretty normal alright," Lali said sarcastically.

"What's with the stairs?" Falman asked. There were stairs that were leading up to a door that was just on the ceiling.

"I don't think that's normal," Mustang said looking up at the door.

"No shit," Michi replied sarcastically.

"What's up there anyways?" Hughes asked.

"My closet," Jamie answered simply.

"Hey, Lali, want some chocolate?" Michi asked Lali holding up a chocolate bar.

"No," Lali replied.

"Good, 'CAUSE IT'S MINE!" Michi yelled protectively and started eating the chocolate.

"CHOCOLATE!" Winry yelled and ran up the stairs and turned the knob, when the door slammed open to send Winry down the stairs and closed again.

"My closet also needs a ten-digit password, though it's a different one for the other door," Jamie said and walked up the stairs to type in the numbers. The door slid open and a ladder came out. Everyone went in, except Jamie, who wanted to do something else, and Winry, who was still dazed on the floor.

The closet was huge, and nobody could see the end of it. Clothes were hung up everywhere, different colored wires were poking around, and also a lot of junk was up there too. It basically looked like someone took a couple of normal closets and threw all the contents in there. To the right of the fma crew there was another attendant ready with maps.

"This is a closet?" Al asked incredulously. The word 'closet' echoed throughout the closet (that sounded weird).

"What are the wires for?" Feury asked.

"Most of the main cords for internet and such go through here, since this is the biggest room in the house," Michi explained.

"Wow…" Havoc commented.

"Would you still consider this room normal?" Michi asked. The fma crew shook their heads.

"This is just plain weird," Ed said and started walking around, and he tripped on a cord.

"Uh oh…" Lali said.

"Which cord do you think that is?" Michi asked.

"I don't know," Lali said.

"AHHH! THE INTERNET STOPPED WORKING!" Jamie yelled from her room.

"Well, that answered my question," Michi said and everyone rushed down to Jamie's room. Jamie was in a curled up position and rocking back and forth.

"No internet connection, no internet connection," she repeated over and over again while continuing to rock back and forth.

"Woah…" the fma crew said.

"Hey, Ed, try poking her," Michi told Ed. Ed, being a bit more confident at seeing Jamie this way, went over and poked her. Jamie growled and bit his finger.

"YEOOOOW!" Ed yelled and quickly drew back his finger and looked at it, and fortunately for him, no blood was drawn. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Ouch…" Lali commented.

"Jamie needs help," Michi said.

"From a psychologist?" Mustang asked.

"NO! From a technician," Michi said. The fma crew looked at her confused. "Whatever, for now, let's put Jamie in solitary confinement."

"Ok," Lali said and pressed a button on the remote, where security came down in ropes and got Jamie in solitary confinement, after 5 injured security men. Lali also called a technician to fix the internet.

About half an hour later, the technician came and started working on it. Everyone just stood around and waited.

"No internet connection, no internet connection…" was heard faintly from somewhere.

"Where's that coming from?" Havoc asked.

"Uh… it must be the air vent, this one probably is connected to the solitary confinement room," Lali said.

"There are air vents in the solitary confinement room?" Falman asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't want people to suffocate in there," Lali said.

"Though that may be a good idea," Michi said.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Jamie's yell echoed through the air vent, and she continued her "No internet connection, no internet connection…"

"Ok…" the fma crew said. The technician finished with his job.

"Hey, Jamie, the technician finished and the internet is working again," Michi said into the air vent.

"REALLY?" Jamie's head popped out from the air vent.

"WAHH!" Lali and Michi jumped back. Jamie came fully out of the air vent and rushed to the computer and continued doing whatever she was doing before.

"Just… woah…" Winry said.

"Well, I guess you guys should get packing," Lali said.

"Why?" the fma crew asked.

"So you want to stay?" Jamie asked.

"NO, NO, NO!" the fma crew said hastily while waving their arms back and forth.

"They hurt my feelings," Michi said and fake-cried.

"Come on, let's go get our sleeping gear," Ed said as the fma crew headed toward the sleeping quarters, where their stuff was. The fma crew seemed relieved.

"I guess we scared them a lot," Jamie told her friends.

"I wonder if they'll remember to get their stuff back," Lali wondered.

"Hopefully not, but if so, we have our back-up plan," Michi said. The girls nodded their heads and followed the fma crew.

* * *

Lali: Well, that was chapter 19.

Jamie: Yeah, we know.

Lali: Cut the sarcasm.

Jamie: Make me.

Michi: I think that's enough.

Lali: Well, anyways, sorry for the delay and I usually would give you an excuse but you people probably don't really care, so I'll save my time. And this chapter is actually longer than my other ones!

Michi: You just kinda wasted your time there.

Lali: Whatever… The next chapter is the last chapter.

Jamie: Though you'll have to wait until after April Fool's Day 'cause Lali needs to type up that chapter of her holiday fic.

Lali: What she said.


	20. The End, Or Is It?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Fullmetal Alchemist… or the character's stuff, but those are cool stuff…

Reviewer answering time!

alicia: Jamie's solitary confinement… actually, I can imagine that…

Elriclover: Glad you like it that much, but I do have ideas for sequel-like things, and you can vote for those at the end.

* * *

**The End… Or is it?**

So the fma crew was packing all of their stuff. The girls walked around making strange comments and having random outbursts.

"So, have you always liked bunnies?" Jamie asked Hawkeye.

"I prefer other animals," Hawkeye answered. Jamie just walked away to another unfortunate fma character.

"What is your opinion on flying monkeys?" Michi asked Hughes.

"If my darling little Elysia is riding it, I don't care if it's a flying hippo!" Hughes answered with hearts in his eyes.

"What a nice father, letting his daughter ride a flying hippo," Lali whispered to Jamie. Jamie nodded.

"So, do you like your egg toasted or baked?" Michi asked Mustang.

"What?" Mustang answered.

"THE RADIO-ACTIVE BUNNIES FROM NEPTUNE ARE ABOUT TO DECLARE WAR ON EARTH!" Lali shouted out.

"What the heck?" everyone said in unison.

"Bored…" Jamie muttered.

"We noticed," Havoc mumbled.

"Oooooh," Lali began in a singing way.

"Huh?" the fma crew turned to the girls.

"_I wish I was in the land of panda,  
Ol' times there were really granda,_

_Look away, look away, look away,_

_Panda-landa…"_ the girls sang. It goes with the song Dixie (I wish I was in the land of cotton)

"Of all the songs, where the HECK did you get that one?" Ed asked.

"I just got it from them," Lali pointed at her friends.

"And I got it from Jamie," Michi said.

"And I got it from Cookie," Jamie said.

"And Cookie got it from the Spanish teacher," Lali said.

"And the teacher got it from D.C.," Michi said.

"And D.C. got it from China," Jamie said.

"And China got it just 'cause," Lali said.

"Pandas in China," Michi said.

"PANDA-LANDA!" Jamie said.

"That… was a very interesting… explanation," Armstrong said slowly.

"I know," Michi said.

"So, is everyone done packing?" Lali inquired. All members of the fma crew nodded their heads.

"So, let's head on out!" Jamie exclaimed, and all headed outside of the sleeping quarters. That's when the fma crew started running, with Ed a few meters ahead of the group.

"WE'RE FREE!" the fma crew yelled.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" Ed yelled and didn't see the stairs and ended up rolling down the many flights of stairs. When he finally got down, he took some time to allow the dizziness and the pain to go away, and by that time, the rest of the fma crew were close behind, so he got up and started running again.

Ed turned the doorknob and ran outside. He crashed into an invisible wall and flew back at the rest of the fma crew, who got flown out of the way like bowling pins.

"What the hell?" Ed asked rubbing his head.

"I guess you people forgot some things," Lali said.

"There's a force field up, remember?" Michi asked them.

"And, don't we have some things of yours?' Jamie asked while holding up Winry's wrench as an example.

"OUR STUFF!" they all yelled and started running at the girls, except Alphonse, because he's clean.

"STAMPEDE!" Lali yelled and the girls ran inside the house, slammed the door, and locked it. The fma crew just barely avoided slamming into the door.

"Hey! Girls! Give us back our stuff!" Breda yelled.

* * *

Day1: 

BWHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA.

Hi buddy. This is Jamie.  And umm. HIHIII! We're the confederates. And we kinda invaded. And we're winning too! Aren't you proud. WE CHANGED THE CIVIL WAR! AHAHAHAAAA Okay anyway. Hello byebye. We invaded. Ahahahahaha. Ha. Michi's turnnnnnn.

* * *

Day 2: 

HA. We're BACKKKKKKKKKKkkk. Math sucks…. And stupid Davis kicked us off the computer yesterday…. JAMIIIIIIIE.

Heeeeeeeheheheheeeeheeeeeeeeee : spazzzz Okay, I AM JAMIE. THE COOLEST LOSER IN THE WORLDDDD PHEAAARRRR MEEEEE

So sorry. Too much Sprite, Twixxxx, and CANDY! Anyways. Hello…. Byebye…..

* * *

(Sorry about that, I have strange friends… anyways, back to the story) 

"Why?" Jamie asked through the door.

"Because it's our stuff!" Mustang yelled.

"So?" Michi replied.

"You told us that you would give them back at the end," Al said when he caught up with the others.

"He's got a point there," Lali said.

"Fine… everyone, step away from the door," Michi ordered. The fma crew hesitantly obeyed. The girls opened up the door and had a big bag full of the fma characters' stuff.

"Let's see… gun… gun… gun… gun… gun…" Jamie said as she threw the items to the military officers. The officers caught their weapons with ease.

"Here's your stuff, Armstrong," Lali handed Armstrong his gauntlets. Armstrong took them, put them on, and got those pink sparkles around him.

"Now I can perform alchemy of the legendary Armstrong family tradition once more!" Armstrong exclaimed.

"And… uh… your knives and pictures, Hughes," Michi said handing the items to the daughter-obsessed man. Hughes flung the knives aside, causing the fma characters to have to dodge the deadly blades, and started adoring the pictures of his daughter.

"Oh, Elysia! How I missed your cute face so!" Hughes exclaimed. "I'll never let you go again!"

"Ok…" Jamie said quietly to herself.

"And…" Lali began, but a sound like a rapid flapping of wings came from the bag. Winry's wrench with little golden wings came flying out of the bag and started flying around the yard that was inside the force field.

"MY WRENCH!" Winry yelled as she began running around to try and catch it.

"It's the silver snitch!" Lali exclaimed and pointed at the flying wrench.

"Eh… no, Lali, this is Fullmetal Alchemist, not Harry Potter," Michi explained.

"I know that!" Lali said.

"Sure you did," Jamie said sarcastically. Lali just huffed and mumbled something under her breath.

"WRENCH!" Winry was still running after her beloved wrench. The wrench smacked right into the wall right above the door and fell onto the floor in front of the girls. The wings on the wrench slowly disappeared.

"Well… it did never have any eyes," Michi said. Her friends got an anime sweat drop.

* * *

Day 3… actually its……. ummm Day 10……. in Landa-Panda…..  

HA. No jamieeeeeee. Flu Bear show ur 1337 moviee. Bread. Yay. Chuck bo buck, fe fi fo……………………

* * *

(That must explain my procrastination skills…) 

Well, anyways…

Winry was running to her wrench, and somehow strayed a bit to the side and crashed into the wall a bit to the side of the door.

"Like owner like wrench," Lali said.

"Where did you get that from?" Michi asked.

"My head," Lali replied.

"I could tell," Michi said. Lali just glanced at her. Winry by now had gotten up and had retrieved her wrench from the ground.

An article of clothing hit Ed and gloves hit Roy.

"What the…" they said in unison.

"It's your stuff, right?" Michi asked them. Ed and Mustang looked at the object thrown at them.

* * *

Day 1r2yetfq2iu4ty…. Who cares……… 

Fluber can spazz and talk about nothing..

FLUBer: ………………

* * *

"My lovely red jacket!" Ed exclaimed with starry eyes. 

"My gloves of power have returned!" Roy exclaimed with hearts in his eyes.

"Some people take obsession too far…" Jamie said. Lali and Michi glanced at each other with an 'ehehehe…' face. Jamie looked at them and rolled her eyes.

"HEY! THIS ISN'T MY JACKET!" Ed exclaimed. "THIS IS ORANGE!"

"HEY! THESE ARE JUST WHITE MITTENS!" Roy yelled.

"Took them long enough…" Lali said. Ed and Mustang had big, scary eyes and were inching closer to the girls like zombies.

"OK! YOU CAN HAVE THEM BACK!" Michi yelled and threw their real stuff a bit far. The two alchemists went racing after them. JAM and the rest of the fma crew watched as two of them sprinted after their belongings faster than an Olympic runner.

Mustang and Ed shoved, pushed and kicked each other.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY!" Ed yelled.

"MY GLOVES!" Mustang yelled.

"MY JACKET!" Ed yelled.

"MOVE IT WILL YA!" Mustang yelled.

After much of this random entertainment, Ed and Mustang returned with their correct belongings, panting.

"Well, I suppose you all have your stuff back," Michi said.

"You can leave as soon as I turn the force field off and the alchemy button on," Lali said. Jamie had the remote in her hand.

"3…" Lali started counting down.

"2…" Michi counted.

"1…" Jamie pressed the two buttons.

"FREEDOM!" the fma crew yelled and zipped away like lightning. All they left was a strange silence. JAM just stood there for a moment. They turned around to go back into the house.

"It's kind of like they were never here," Lali commented.

"Yeah… except for the bullets and dents in the wall, the cake and water mix in the main garbage tank, the electric burn marks in the game room, and…" Michi listed.

"Ok, I get it, but… ah… never mind," Lali said.

"They probably never want to see us again," Jamie said.

* * *

Day ummmmmm... jsdgfkajdgyuitk4eitie746q4315442 

We is making bread. Oh yes... Japan #2. spiral. WHEEEEEEEEEEE.

* * *

"Yup," Lali and Michi agreed. 

"So… what should we do next time?" Jamie asked with a peppier tone.

"I don't know, how about…" Michi started saying.

And they all walked back to the drawing board, planning for another crazy trip with the fma crew…

* * *

Lali: Uh… There's the ending… for now… wow that was a crappy ending…. 

Michi: You were never really good at endings.

Lali: Thanks…

Jamie: Well, the series continues, so it's ok if it's crappy.

Lali: That makes me feel _much_ better… Sorry for the extremely long no-update. Part of it was because I didn't have any good ideas for the last chapter… and because of testing and the documentary I had to make for school… and because I just couldn't end my first story. Anyways, the following are choices on what you want the next part to be.

**FMA and the Time Machine**: JAM and the fma crew use a time machine and… basically just create chaos in the past and the future.

**FMA at a Theme Park**: JAM and the fma crew go to a theme park, where they will get to meet the scary people in character costumes.

**FMA goes Camping**: JAM and the fma crew go camping and meet the 'friendly' wildlife.

Lali: I couldn't think of very good summaries. But those are it. I might change the names of them, but for now, that's what those are called.

Michi: So you might want to vote or else there isn't going to be a sequel.

Jamie: You wouldn't want that to happen, now do we?

Lali: Michi, Jamie, stop scaring the readers.

Jamie and Michi: Fine…


End file.
